Ridículo Test
by Artemisa Keimi
Summary: ¿Es posible que la ciencia pueda unir a dos personas? Bueno eso era algo que Hinata no creía, le pensaba demostrar a Sakura que se equivocaba, que ese test era erróneo, que ella jamás se enamoraría del Uchiha, incluso si estaban solos en una habitación. Personalidades de Road to Ninja
1. Ridículo Test

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**RIDÍCULO TEST**

Sakura sonrió con maldad al releer aquel artículo en la revista Kunoichis. Por fin podría hacer que la princesita Hyuga se alejara de Menma, no iba a dejar que su amado rubio estuviera cerca de la bruta chica que parecía que todo lo resolvía con violencia. Además, así también podía mantener ocupado al molesto Uchiha y tal vez quitarlo de encima para siempre. De verdad esperaba que ese científico tuviera razón, de verdad que pedía que fuera cierto.

Le había preocupado que últimamente el rubio comenzaba a prestar más atención a lo que hacía la Hyuga, aunque ya la chica no parecía tan apegada a él como lo hacía antes, por suerte para ella. Pero el problema era que como la peliazul ignoraba las miradas del rubio, hacía que él la mirara más, cosa que ni el propio Menma se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a pesar de todo lo inteligente que era. Por eso es que debía intervenir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, lo notaba un tanto distinto con respecto a la Hyuga y temía que su relación cambiara en cualquier momento.

Por eso es que después de haber leído ese articulo en la revista Kunoichis no pudo hacer otra cosa más que intentarlo, si funcionaba se libraba de Hinata y si no… Bueno, ya vería que haría en ese momento, pero por lo menos tenía que intentar todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

La Haruno iba muy contenta al restaurante de BBQ que había sido reinaugurado a causa del pequeño accidente que habían tenido con el Nara, haciendo que esta vez cada sala fuera apartada y reforzada, para evitar cualquier tipo de incidentes, como el derrumbamiento de algún pilar importante o que a otra persona se le volviera ocurrir la magnífica idea de decirle al pelinegro que era tonto, definitivamente sus sombras podían ser muy destructivas.

Rápidamente la ojiverde se dirigió a la sala donde todos se encontraban, no podía esperar a poner en marcha su plan, lo había estado planeando durante toda la semana, lo tenía todo perfectamente controlado, no iba a dejar que nada lo estropeara.

—Hola—saludó a todos muy feliz, para luego sentarse entre Menma e Ino, que la saludaba con una tímida sonrisa.

Se extrañó un poco al no ver a la Hyuga sentada cerca del ojiazul, en parte se alegra de ello, más tiempo para ella con el blondo, pero notaba al Uzumaki un tanto más callado que de costumbre, y se preguntaba si era por la frialdad de la peliazul. Pero descartó esos pensamientos, debía centrarse en su plan.

—¿Has visto este artículo de la revista Kunoichis? —preguntó entusiasmada Sakura, haciendo que la Yamanaka negara. —¡Es super interesante! —decía levantando ligeramente su tono de voz atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué es interesante? —preguntó Tenten, interesada en lo que la Haruno estaba diciendo.

—Este artículo—respondió la ojiverde mostrandolo. —Es un test que si lo realizar con otra persona puede hacer que te enamores de con quien lo haces—dijo con voz soñadora, para que luego fuera interrumpida por una risa burlona que provenía de Hinata.

Sakura hizo una sonrisa torcida que nadie notó al ver la actitud de la chica, sabía que le iba a molestar. Parecía que aquello iba a ser mas fácil de lo que pensaba, no iba a tener que ni forzarla a hacer las cosas, estaba convencida de que en algún momento le lanzaría un comentario sarcástico.

—Eso es ridículo, nadie se podría enamorar por responder unas estúpidas preguntas—dijo Chouji con su habitual tono duro mientras miraba serio a Sakura, haciendo que la chica girara los ojos, ya que detestaba que el castaño fuera un sabelotodo. ¡Eso lo tenía que decir la Hyuga no él!

—Bueno Chouji-san, yo creo que eso podría ser posible—dijo Lee animadamente con ojos centellantes.

—Oh vamos, eso es una sarta de mentiras, no hay manera de que te enamores de alguien por hacerle unas cuantas preguntas—dijo la peliazul, haciendo que la ojiverde se calmara, por un momento había visto como todo su plan se iba por el desagüe.

—Entonces pruébalo—dijo altiva Sakura haciendo que la ojiperla entrecerrara los ojos y la mirara con seriedad. —¿O temes que sea verdad? Vaya con la princesita Hyuga, creí que era más valiente—dijo burlonamente molestándola, esperando que fuera suficiente para que aceptara.

—Muy bien, lo haré—dijo molesta levantándose de la mesa y estampando sus palmas contra la mesa, mientras miraba retadoramente a la chica.

—Perfecto—dijo con una cálida sonrisa que le dio mal espina a la peliazul, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. —Y como según tú es imposible que te enamores con un test… ¿Por qué no lo haces con Sasuke? —dijo mordaz, pero fingiendo inocencia, dejando a la chica de piedra.

Sakura al ver la cara de la Hyuga casi no podía aguantarse la risa, pero debía resistir, ya había ido en picada hacia su trampa, estaba convencida que por lo orgullosa que era sencillamente no se iba a negar, pero no pensaba dejar nada a la suerte, así que se iba a asegurar de que la ojiperla lo iba a hacer.

—¿Por qué, tienes miedo que sea verdad y te enamores de él? ¿No que era una ridiculez? —dijo burlonamente dándole directamente en su orgullo.

—Yo no necesito de un ridículo test para que esta koneko-chan se enamore de mí—dijo Sasuke mientras le enseñaba una flor a la Hyuga mientras le cogía delicadamente de la barbilla con uno de sus dedos y le giñaba seductoramente un ojo, haciendo que ella rodara los ojos en señal de asco.

Hinata se contuvo para no estampar su puño en la cara del morocho, y miró con altanería a la pelirosa. Si creía que con aquello iba a conseguir que se rajara estaba muy equivocada, ella era una Hyuga y una Hyuga nunca se echaba atrás con su palabra, se lo iba a demostrar a la frentona.

No se giró para ver a Menma, ya que estaba convencida que tampoco hubiera sido como si el chico se iba a poner celoso, además no había intervenido para nada en la conversación y eso se lo dejaba bastante claro, a él no le importaba. Ni tampoco volteó a ver a su primo, que seguramente estaba haciendo una tonta cara y la verdad no era como si necesitara su permiso. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a sus mejores amigos y compañeros de grupo, estaba segura que la iban a apoyar decidiera lo que decidiera, sino que miró directamente a la pelirosa, diciéndole con la mirada que no la pensaba dejar ganar.

—Lo haré—sentenció rápidamente, haciendo que la chica le extendiera la revista con las preguntas, para que rápidamente la peliazul se lo arrebatara.

—Parece que esta koneko-chan y yo nos conoceremos mejor—dijo divertido Sasuke mientras le lanzaba otra sonrisa seductora que solo hacía el efecto contrario en la chica, consiguiendo que sus ansias por acabar con la vida del Uchiha se vieran multiplicadas.

—Mejor me llevo el sake, no vaya a ser que acabe matando a este idiota por error—dijo la ojiblanca tomando al morocho de la camisa con una mano y la botella con la otra, para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe y después ir a la barra a pedir una sala a parte donde hacer aquel ridículo test con el molesto Uchiha.

—Recuerda que de nada sirve hacer el test si no eres sincera. Si mientes es que en verdad tienes miedo de que el test pueda ser verdad—dijo la pelirosa inocentemente mientras le mostraba una cínica sonrisa, con esto su plan daba inicio. Rogaba porque aquellos testimonios de aldeanos fueran ciertos, porque así no mataría uno, sino dos pájaros, librándose así de ambos de su futuro con Menma.

—¿Crees que se vayan a matar? —preguntó preocupada Ino a Sakura, pero la chica no pensaba en nada que no fuera la unión de ellos dos y posiblemente así un pase más fácil hacia el corazón del atractivo ojiazul, sin darse cuenta de que Menma se encontraba más serio de lo normal.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Esto es una nueva historia, así que déjenme decirles que espero que les guste y eso. Principalmente intentaré que los capítulos sean bastante cómicos, pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá romance. Así que disfruten de esta historia, sí se que debería estar publicando mis otras historias, pero a vece esto va como va. Espero queque les guste.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	2. Una simple cena

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**UNA SIMPLE CENA**

La Haruno estaba lista para empezar su segunda parte del plan e invitar a Menma a una cita, pero antes de que dijera algo una voz la interrumpió.

—¿Quién quiere ir a espiar? —dijo Neji con voz pervertida, pero esta vez ninguno le gritó, ellos también querían saber que pasaría en la habitación continua, más no pensaban manifestar ningún ademán, querían verse cool y no caer tan bajo como el castaño, al menos en apariencia.

—Creo que no deberíamos hacerlo—dijo rápido Sakura, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera o se metiera en lo que estaban haciendo, temía que alguno de sus amigos, con lo tontos he impulsivos que eran podrían estropear el bien armado plan que tenía. Necesitaba que estuvieran solos.

Así que después del asentimiento de sus compañeros se volvió a acercar al rubio para preguntarle esta vez.

—Menma-kun quieres…—empezó a decir ella, pero el Uzumaki la cortó con un tajante no, haciendo que ya no pudiera decir nada más.

Dentro de la sala continua, se encontraban la Hyuga y el Uchiha. Sasuke le giñaba coquetamente el ojo mientras ella solo los giraba en señal a lo incómoda y molesta que se encontraba. No sabía como había podido caer tan bajo como para ceder a las provocaciones de la pelo chicle y haber acabado allí con el estúpido del Uchiha. Estaba convencida de que iba a ser el test mas largo de la historia.

—Muy bien, cuando antes empecemos antes acabaremos—dijo ella molesta mientras él solo se limitaba a sonreír coquetamente. —¿Empiezas tú o yo? —dijo impacientemente, pero el chico seguía allí quieto sin hacer nada.

—Suelo empezar yo, pero si mi koneko-chan lo desea le dejaré dar el primer paso—dijo como todo un conquistador haciendo que ella se enfadara más.

—Escucha Uchiha—dijo ya enfada, mientras lo tomaba de la camisa. —Yo quiero hacer esto tanto como tú, pero una apuesta es una apuesta, así que será mejor que lo hagas bien, así que déjate de bromas—finalizó para luego soltarlo con brusquedad.

—Sabes que para probar que esto funcione tenemos que ser totalmente honestos koneko-chan—dijo risueño obteniendo un gruñido de ella. —¿Estas totalmente de acuerdo en que yo me entere sobre lo que sea que pregunte el articulo? —preguntó juguetón.

Ella lo miró seria, pero él seguía con esa sonrisa tonta y ese aire de seductor que tanto la molestaba, ya que parecía que nunca se tomaba nada en serio.

—Si con eso le demuestro a la frente de marquesina que se equivoca, sí. Además, si yo empiezo algo lo hago bien, yo no tengo problemas con ser honesta, por otra parte, parece que el único que tiene miedo a exponerse eres tú, ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? ¿verte vulnerable? ¿Que se sepa que no eres un buen rompecorazones? —dijo retadoramente haciendo que por un momento la expresión del chico cambiara, haciendo que algo en ella se removiera por la curiosidad ya que nunca había visto una cara tan seria en él.

—Como quieras koneko-chan, seré totalmente sincero—dijo otra vez acariciándole el mentón, pero que ella rápido detuvo con un manotazo.

—Dos cosas—dijo con voz terrorífica y una intimidante aura. —No me llames koneko-chan, yo no soy ninguna de tus estúpidas conquistas. Y dos, no me vuelvas a tocar, porque te rompo los brazos—le amenazó, activando el byakugan.

Sasuke solo se limitó a reír, pero ella aún no quitaba esa mirada malhumorada que tanto la caracterizaba, más prefirió no seguir enfadándose con el chico, sino le saldría canas demasiado joven. Tomó la revista y empezó a leer la primera pregunta, la primera de treinta y seis.

—¿A qué persona invitarías a cenar si pudieses elegir a cualquiera? —pero la chica lanzó una burda carcajada al terminarla de leer. ¿Esa pregunta haría que ella y el Uchiha se enamoraran? De verdad que la pelirosa estaba loca, ella no se iba a enamorar nunca del morocho, y menos por un ridículo test. Además, era totalmente fiel a sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, aunque estos le lastimaran, incluso si quería dejarlos atrás, sencillamente no podía, siempre estaría atrapados a ellos, justo como ese día en el que él le había rescatado.

El pelinegro notó como la chica meditaba demasiado su respuesta, y parecía que, aunque al principio le había hecho gracia, por algún motivo ahora se había puesto más seria. Él había pensado que inmediatamente la ojiperla nombraría al Uzumaki.

—¡A Menma-kun! —dijo en un tono meloso que siempre empleaba cuando se trataba del blondo, pero que se notaba un tanto distinto.

—Dijiste que fuéramos sinceros, pero parece que tú no lo quieres cumplir—dijo él con un tono retador que la molesto.

—¡He sido sincera! —contestó enfada, pero el chico negó. —¡Solo responde! —dijo estresada haciendo que él volviera a sonreír.

—A Madara—dijo honestamente sorprendiendo a la peliazul. —Sé que está muerto, pero en la pregunta solo dice a quién invitarías a cenar, no dice que tiene porque estar vivo. Por eso lo escogería a él, fue uno de los más grandes Uchiha del clan, pero siguió un mal camino, y yo quería saber el porqué de todo ese odio—dijo con un tono de voz serio que sorprendió a la peliazul, ya que pensaba que nombraría a alguna chica de la aldea.

Se sintió mal por un momento, el chico había sido sincero, pero ella no lo estaba siendo, al menos no del todo.

—A mi madre—dijo de repente, casi en un susurro, haciendo que sus mejillas ligeramente se sonrojaran, logrando que el morocho la mirara sorprendido, ya que aquellos gestos no eran nada propios de la orgullosa princesa Hyuga. —Ella murió cuando Hanabi tenía 1 año, así que me gustaría mucho volver a cenar con ella, aunque solo fuera una vez más—explicó la ojiperla con un tono melancólico, dejando de piedra al chico.

Ella siempre parecía que era una chica que nunca expresa sus sentimientos, aparte de los que tenía por Menma, que siempre los declaraba a los cuatro vientos. Pero parecía que no se había equivocado, que en verdad la Hyuga escondía muchas más cosas de las que cualquiera se podría imaginar.

La seria y sorprendida mirada de él sobre ella la hacía sentir vulnerable, haciendo que se arrepintiera un poco de lo que había dicho.

—Creo que ella también sería muy feliz de comer contigo—dijo él, esta haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, parecía que el azabache no solo era un don juan. Haciendo que a la ojiperla se le escapara una imperceptible sonrisa, junto a un pensamiento; "Tal vez no era tan malo hacer el test con el Uchiha".

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, bueno aquí esta el segundo cap, como dije antes esta es una historia bastante light, como para pasar el rato y divertiros un momento con mi pareja favorita, que no me importa que sean los de RTN.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	3. Yo soy la estrella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**YO SOY LA ESTRELLA**

De acuerdo, definitivamente retiraba lo que hace un rato había dicho sobre el Uchiha, era horrible hacer el test con el morocho, no sabía cómo podía haber pensado que estaba bien hacerlo con él. Era demasiado exasperante, recordaba como al leer la siguiente pregunta, todo se había salido de control.

—Toma, lee—dijo Hinata tranquilamente, extendiéndole al pelinegro la revista, para que él la tomara.

—¿Te gustaría ser famoso? ¿Cómo? —dijo el chico haciendo que rápidamente esbozara una sonrisa, esa era una pregunta muy sencilla.

—Ya soy suficientemente famosa, soy la genio del clan Hyuga—dijo Hinata soberbiamente. —Pero no quisiera más—respondió sincera. —Es suficiente con todo lo que ello conlleva—decía cansadamente recordando todas esas cenas tediosas con otros clanes y lo molesto que podía ser su club de fans.

Era cierto que antes sí que había sido muy feliz con todas esas atenciones de más que recibía, pero con el paso de los años se había dado cuenta que la fama no solo tenía cosas buenas, sino un lado más oscuro, como el que era las habladurías de la gente, comentarios llenos de veneno. Y no es como si no las hubiera recibido anteriormente, cuando era una niña insegura, pero pensó que al volverse fuerte esos se callarían.

Había sido un poco duro saber que, para muchos, que antes ella había creído sus amigos sencillamente era una manera más fácil de obtener fama, que no la consideraban alguien importante, solo algo que podían usar. A veces las palabras eran mucho más dolorosas que cualquier otra cosa y ella lo había descubierto gracias a las oscas palabras que decían a sus espaldas. Aunque gracias a esos comentarios hirientes ella se había vuelto más fuertes, para así poder cerrarles la boca a toda aquella gente que la despreciaba, demostrándoles que no era inútil ni débil. Que era digna de ser la próxima líder del clan.

—Bueno yo también soy muy popular, aunque yo no pienso igual, nunca está de más ser más famoso—respondió haciendo que ella arqueara una ceja mientras soltaba un bufido de decepción, parecía que el chico era demasiado superficial en ese aspecto, que no se daba cuenta de lo malo.

—Eso lo dices porque no eres tan famoso, si tuvieras que soportar todo lo que conlleva verías como no quisieras más—contestó ella con otro suspiro.

Para Sasuke aquello fue un duro golpe que le dio directamente en su orgullo. Sí, sabía que posiblemente no era tan famoso como su hermano, él no era un genio, su padre se lo había dejado bien en claro cuando era pequeño. Por eso se había rendido y se había sencillamente dedicado a otras cosas, pero que se lo dijera Hinata… aquello lo molestaba totalmente, ya que pensaba que a ella no le importaban realmente esas cosas.

—¡Yo soy muy famoso! —dijo esta vez empleando un tono mas serio, que sorprendió a la ojiblanca.

—Sí, Uchiha, yo no digo que no lo seas, pero si lo fueras más entenderías lo que estoy diciendo—respondió tratando de no sonar altanera, ya que quería que entendiera que en verdad la fama no es todo lo bonita que te lo pintan, ya que lo había vivido en carne propia.

Aquello fue un detonante para él, algo que había estado reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo y que sencillamente ya no podía aguantar más.

—¡Pero si yo soy más famoso que tu Hyuga! Solo porque dentro de tu clan seas "famosa" y algunos te hagan la pelota no significa que seas la estrella de Konoha, entiendes princesita, no es como si fueras la única genio, princesita—rebatió haciendo énfasis satírico en la última palabra haciendo que una vena saliera en la frente de la chica, muestra de su enojo al ver como el chico la había insultado a ella y a su clan.

Hinata no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, se sentía totalmente indignada con el morocho, y no lo iba a dejar hasta enseñarle una lección de respeto.

—Seguro que estás celoso porque yo soy más famosa—contestó haciendo que el pelinegra la mirara mal.

—¡Yo lo soy! —rebatió él.

—¡Yo! —respondió ella.

—¡Yo! —volvió a gritar. Para que así, durante un rato ambos se gritaran mutuamente y pelearan sobre quien de los dos era más famoso.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

En la sala continua, donde se encontraban todos los demás se escuchaba claramente los gritos de ambos chicos. Se habían sorprendido un poco porque al principio todo estuviera tan callado, pero ahora con todo ese griterío ya parecía algo más normal.

—Parece que se divierten—dijo Kiba mientras movía una pequeña pelota azul encima de la mesa, meciéndola de una mano a otra.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto Menma? —preguntó de repente Shino, luego de matar a otro bicho.

—¿Con que? —preguntó tranquilo, mientras comía calmadamente.

—En que Hinata y Sasuke hagan ese test—dijo el castaño de gafas.

—Es cosa de ellos—respondió sin perder la calma, aunque a una parte de él le desagradaba la idea de que la Hyuga estuviera con el Uchiha a solas.

Y no era porque temiera que ese tonto test fuera a funcionar o que ella se enamorase del azabache, pero sabía que estar demasiado tiempo con el pelinegro no iba a traer nada bueno para la chica, que estaba convencido que en cualquier momento saldría de allí hecha una fiera.

—¡Pero se podrían enamorar! —dijo Shikamaru mientras movía las manos alborotadamente.

Pero el rubio no respondió, sino que siguió comiendo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho el Nara provocando que nuevamente la sala se quedara en silencio. Sakura miró disimuladamente el serio rostro del blondo, esa era la reacción que últimamente veía que el chico tenía con la peliazul, temía que algo podría haber pasado con ella, aunque si esa frialdad se debía a que habían peleado para ella estaba bien, mas algo le decía que no era así.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke se enfrentaban a una dura pelea de miradas, que solo querían que el otro se disculpara. Totalmente ajenos a los pensamientos de sus amigos que se encontraban fuera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, el tercer cap, que tal jijijiji. Espero que con esta historia vaya picando un poco más su curiosidad y muchas gracias por todas su opiniones, me algra que les guste.**

**Sé que los capítulos son cortos, y tal vez algunos lo sean aún más, pero quiero intentar mantener como mínimo 1000 palabras por cap, y es más difícil de lo que parece, pero si les gusta pues me conformo.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	4. Llamada telefónica

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA**

Ambos se miraban retadoramente, Hinata ya no quería hacer ese ridículo test, estaba tentada a mandarlo todo a la mierda y salir de allí, pero se le vino a la mente la pelirosa junto a una burlesca sonrisa que le quitó todas las ganas de rendirse, no le iba a dejar ganar. Definitivamente iba a acaba ese estúpido test e iba a demostrarle que se equivocaba, que no se había enamorado para nada del Uchiha, que ese test no servía.

—Será mejor que pasemos a la siguiente pregunta—dijo ella intentado mantener la calma, y continuar con la encuesta, deseaba acabarlo cuanto antes.

—Esta vez concuerdo contigo—dijo él mirando a otro lado, mientras hacía un puchero, todavía enfado por lo que ella había insinuado, él era famoso.

Él también sabía que no se había comportado maduramente, pero es que escuchar aquello de Hinata lo había lastimado, sí, sabia en el fondo que la peliazul no había tenido ninguna intención de insultarlo, o al menos en ese momento, pero se había cegado a causa de su ira a causa de recordar lo que su padre decía antes, comparándolo con su hermano. Ni siquiera sabía porque aún seguía sentado allí, la apuesta había sido entre la Hyuga y la Haruno, él solo había sido una víctima circunstancial. Si el no hubiera ido… ¿habrían escogido a otro? Eso le molestaba aún más.

—¿Ensayas lo que vas a decir cuando vas a hacer una llamada de teléfono? ¿Por qué? —leyó de repente la ojiluna despejando al azabache de sus pensamientos, y haciendo que ella levantara una ceja para que luego suspirara.

De verdad que ninguna de esas preguntas tenía algún sentido, como podrían hacer que gracias a ese tipo de cuestiones dos personas se enamoraran y más si se trataba de ellos dos, que se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Sencillamente era totalmente imposible.

—Que pregunta más ridícula, no hay persona en el mundo que hiciera eso—dijo la Hyuga cansada haciendo que inesperadamente la cara del morocho adquiriera una ligera tonalidad rojiza, picando su curiosidad. —Espera, ¿lo has hecho alguna vez? —habló en tono burlón avergonzándolo aún más.

El Uchiha rápidamente retiró el contacto visual de ella, intentando evitar que ella le volviera a preguntar, pero Hinata no pensaba ceder. No ahora que posiblemente había conseguido un secreto embarazoso del pelinegro, que casi siempre parecía no tener vergüenza.

—Tienes que responder, porqué lo haces—dijo un tanto entusiasmada. —Recuerda, debes ser honesto—dijo recordándoselo, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gruñido, ya que no quería que nadie supiera aquello.

—N-no, nunca lo he hecho—decía rojo de la vergüenza, haciendo que la chica comenzara a reír a carcajadas, divertida por sus reacciones.

—¡Lo has hecho! —decía ella fastidiándolo, pero un poco sorprendida, ya que con el abierto carácter del chico no se esperaba algo así. Porque, aunque lo quería negar con las mejillas sonrojadas se veía bastante adorable, tanto que hasta tenía un poco de ganas de abrazarlo.

—¡Que no lo he hecho! —decía muerto de vergüenza mientras maldecía internamente aquel tonto test, él no tenía porque pasar por ese tipo de cosas.

—La verdad es que me sorprende—dijo de repente, haciendo que él la mirara. —Creí que nunca pensabas las cosas, pero por lo visto me equivoqué—decía divertida. —¿Lo hace siempre, o solo con alguna persona en particular? —peguntaba ella un tanto entusiasmada con los ojos brillantes solo consiguiendo que la cara del chico se pusiera más roja y ella sonriera aún más, ya que le gustaba mucho aquellos gestos del pelinegro.

—¡Que no lo he hecho! —gritaba molesto, pero ella esta vez frunció el ceño.

—Prometo que no me voy a reír o contarle a nadie lo que me digas, pero tenemos que ser sinceros, así que responde—dijo ella seria, ya que quería saber. —Cualquier cosa que se diga en esta sala va a quedar solo entre nosotros, te lo prometo—dijo ella con una sonrisa que lo desarmó por completo.

Él la miró, intentando ver si era sincera con sus palabras, haciendo que suspirara rendido, estaba seguro que no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que respondiera, por lo que era mejor acabar cuanto antes con eso y contarle aquello.

—Solo fue una vez—dijo un poco avergonzado, recordando aquella vez cuando solo era un niño que había entrado en la academia ninja. —Mi hermano se había mudado de nuestra casa principal a otra más alejada junto a su novia, y… bueno, yo lo extrañaba, así que lo llamé… pero… umm…. Bueno, pues yo no sabía qué decirle así que… antes de llamar yo… ¡Practiqué antes de llamarlo! —dijo rápidamente haciendo que la chica asintiera.

—Pues tampoco es tan vergonzoso—respondió directa. —Pensaba que ibas a decir que practicabas cada vez que llamabas a una chica—dijo burlona. —Pero si lo hiciste para hablar con Itachi no creo que fuera algo por lo que debas avergonzarte, además solo eras un niño—dijo calmadamente.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho? ¿De verdad nuca lo has hecho? —preguntó un tanto avergonzado, pero ella negó rápidamente.

—Cuando era más pequeña era muy tímida, por lo que por mi mente no pasaba la idea de llamar a alguien, así que nunca hice ninguna práctica previa, pero supongo que si hubiera seguido con ese tonto carácter sí lo hubiera hecho—respondió sincera sorprendiéndolo.

Sasuke sonrió, agradeciendo las palabras de la chica, definitivamente sabía que ella no era como se mostraba a los demás, que por dentro era una chica totalmente dulce y amble, que en verdad no le gusta burlarse de los demás o siempre utilizar la violencia y con eso se lo había demostrado.

—Con que la princesita Hyuga fue tierna alguna vez, por como eres ahora jamás lo habría pensado—dijo haciendo que ella se molestara.

Todo lo que habían conseguido con aquellas confesiones se había ido al drenaje a causa del ultimo comentario del pelinegro, que consiguió enfurecer a la muchacha. Cada vez que ella pensaba que no era tan idiota como siempre se mostraba al final con algún comentario estúpido le demostraba lo contrario. De verdad que no iba a poder continuar con el test en paz si antes no le daba una lección al morocho, era un imbécil.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Parece que Sasuke cada vez que lo arregla con la chica la vuele a pifiar, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por todas su reviews, me alegra mucho que lo lean.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	5. Un día perfecto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**UN DÍA PERFECTO**

Un gran moretón en la mejilla del chico era testigo de la ira de la peliazul ante su comentario anterior, por lo que iba a tener que medir más sus palabras si quería salir con vida de allí. Pero no era como si el en verdad hubiera tratado de insultarla, aquello le había salido casi solo, sus nervios lo traicionaron.

—¿Cómo sería para ti el día perfecto? —leyó él con un tono un tanto apagado pero que ella no notó a causa de su enfado.

—En estar a mil millas de distancia de ti—sentenció la ojiperla molesta por su último comentario, parecía que cada vez que se abría con el chico solo conseguía un insulto para sí. De verdad que no lo entendía, el chico era lindo por un segundo y al otro se comportaba como un patán.

Sasuke sabía que tal vez aquel comentario no había estado apropiado, pero con la Hyuga sencillamente no podía actuar como las demás chicas, ella era una entera contradicción y muchas veces lo volvía loco, ya que no sabía por dónde podría salir. Por eso que cuando estaba con ella todo era distinto, tenía ganas de molestarla, de ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero parecía que solo conseguía ponerla roja por la ira.

—Pues a mi no me importaría—dijo él haciendo que ella lo mirara. —Bueno, si no se te molesta eres bastante maja, así que no me importaría pasar todo un día contigo—dijo intentando redimirse.

—¿Te estas tratando de disculpar, Uchiha? —preguntó ella un tanto cautelosa, ya que no quería otro insulto por parte del chico.

—Supongo—dijo él mientras miraba a otro lado, haciendo que ella suspirara nuevamente.

Realmente no entendía al morocho, siempre era muy amable con las demás chicas, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba decir algún comentario ofensivo, cosa que no hacía con ninguna otra, y no entendía por qué.

—De verdad que no te entiendo—dijo ella de repente haciendo que él la mirara interrogante. —Eres amable con otras chicas, pero conmigo siempre eres molesto. ¿Me odias? —preguntó seria dejando de piedra al chico.

Él quería negar, no era eso en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, con ella sentía que podía ser él mismo, que no se tenía que medir, quería ser sincero y mostrarle su verdadero yo. Ella era especial, totalmente distinta a las chicas con las que él usualmente estaba.

—Tú no eres como las otras chicas, así que no te puedo tratar como a ellas. Tú eres tú, Hyuga—dijo intentado sonar tranquilo consiguiendo que por primera vez las mejillas de la chica se colorearan, pero estaba vez no por su enfado.

Hinata sintió como por un momento su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que iba. Pero claro, era del Uchiha de quien estaban hablando, no podía tomar esas palabras en serio, así era como se había camelado a más de la mitad de las chicas de Konoha y aunque siempre creyó que ellas eran tontas ahora las comprendía un poco porque caían tras sus encantos. Por ello trataba de serenarse, pero era en vano, su pulso seguía acelerado.

Sasuke también se encontraba un tanto avergonzado al ver la reacción que había creado en la chica, ya que el único quien hasta ahora había causado ese efecto en ella era Menma. Envidiaba tanto al chico que una chica como ella estuviera tras él.

Pero es que no lo entendía, la peliazul era todo lo que un hombre podía querer, tal vez un poco violenta, pero por lo demás… No se podían negar todas sus buenas cualidades; era hermosa, amble cuando la situación lo requería, buena, atenta, persistente, fuerte, entre muchas más.

—Aún no has respondido a la pregunta Uchiha—dijo ella ya un poco más serena, haciendo que el chico sonriera con sorna.

—Sí que lo hice—dijo muy serio. —Mi día perfecto sería a tu lado—dijo acercándosele peligrosamente mientras le acomodaba un mechón de su pelo.

La ojiblanca ya no pudiendo aguantar más las palabras del rubio y el palpitar de su corazón lo volvió a golpear, en un intento de serenarse.

Jamás le habían afectado las palabras del azabache, ya que siempre lo había visto como un playboy, no pensaba dejarse engañar, ¡estaba hablando del Uchiha! No pensaba dejar que ninguna otra frase de él la alterara. Estaba segura que todo eso se debía a los problemas que había tenido con Menma, porque sencillamente le parecía imposible que se pusiera nerviosa por unas palabras del moreno, se negaba a creerlo.

Por la parte de Sasuke, aunque se encontraba bastante golpeado, se sentía feliz, tal vez con todo aquello de ese test la chica sí que se enamoraría de él.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

—¡Ya no aguanto más! —dijo Neji casi jalándose los pelos por la intriga que sentía. —Voy a ver qué pasa con Hinata—dijo activando su Byakugan.

Pero inesperadamente un golpe rápido de Menma lo noqueó, dejándolo K.O encima de la mesa, para que luego el blondo regresara a su asiento y siguiera comiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Le dije que no hiciera nada, de verdad que es un tonto—dijo Sakura negando mientras Tenten iba a ver el estado de su compañero de equipo.

—Tranquilos, sigue vivo—informó la castaña graciosa, mientras que parecía que al chico en cualquier momento se le iba a salir el alma.

Shino seguía mirando todo en silencio, preguntase a que se debía el actuar del Namikaze, desde hace unos días había notado que la relación que tenía con su amiga se había enfriado totalmente. La chica ya no se colgada de él ni lo perseguía, incluso a veces parecía que huía de él. Le había intentado preguntar el porqué de su comportamiento, pero parecía que la chica no pensaba soltar prenda.

Pensó un segundo en preguntárselo al ojiazul, pero sabía que si hacia eso no conseguiría nada, ya que el chico era mucho más discreto que la ojiluna.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Pobre Sasuke, se comporta mal le dan tortazo, se comporta bien e igual recibe uno, con Hinata siempre está premiado.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	6. Yo no canto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**Notas: Hola, en este cap Hina cantará una canción, que es Tender Rain del anime Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii, solo que traducida.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**YO NO CANTO**

La peliazul se sirvió una copa de sake, intentando no pensar demasiado en las palabras que el chico había dicho, no se las podía tomar en serio, era todo un playboy, no se podía dejar engañar. Y después de dar un sorbo comenzó a leer la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cantaste estando solo? ¿Y para otra persona? —leyó la peliazul, que meditó un rato. —Nunca he hecho o haré eso—dijo la Hyuga, tranquilamente mientras se servía otro poco de sake mientras la mirada del moreno la perforaba por completo.

—No lo creo, ¿nunca lo haz hecho? —preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, ya que sabía que ella sí que lo había hecho, al menos sola.

Sí, sabía que los Hyuga eran bastante conservadores y no se empleaban en hobbies que no les aportara nada como ninjas, pero ¿de verdad existía alguien que nunca haya cantado? Se negaba a creerlo, seguro que había gato encerrado y él lo pensaba descubrir.

—No—respondió la chica tajante, intentando dar por concluida esa pregunta, o al menos por su parte.

Pero aquella seria actitud no hacía más que aumentar las ganas del morocho de saber más sobre porqué mentía sobre aquello, ya que él le había escuchado cantar años atrás. Sabía posiblemente que si volvía a comportarse como antes solo conseguiría molestar a la peliazul y que esta vez el golpe fuera aún mayor, por lo que solo le quedaba una opción, picarla en su orgullo al igual que había hecho la Haruno y ver si funcionaba.

—Pero eso es imposible, ¿ni siquiera en la ducha? —decía totalmente consternado, negándose a creer que existía una persona que nunca en su vida hubiera cantado algo al menos una vez, aunque fuese para sí mismo.

—¡No! —volvió a decir ella, pero esta vez en un tono más duro.

No deseaba verse más vulnerable de lo que ya lo estaba, pero es que el canto solo le traía momentos que compartía cuando su madre aún vivía. No podía dejar que el Uchiha indagara sobre aquello, ya había sido suficiente que reconociera frente a él cuanto la extrañaba y le hacía falta.

—Pero…

—¡Que no! —le interrumpió ella, esta vez con un fuerte tono de voz que daba por concluida aquella tonta discusión.

—Debes de tener una voz realmente horrible—dijo de repente haciendo que ella lo mirara con odio.

¡Como se atrevía! Ella no tenía una voz fea, todo lo contrario, pero no quería cantar, ya que cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas se desprendieran de sus ojos, además después de lo que había pasado con Menma y estar en sus días solo estaba más sensible de lo normal.

—¡Que! —exclamó incrédula frente a las palabras del pelinegro.

—Que tu voz debe ser realmente horrible como para que te niegas a cantar tan rotundamente—dijo intentando no sonar demasiado ofensivo. —¡No vayas a creer que es un insulto! —dijo alarmado. —Es solo que entiendo porque te niegas tanto a cantar. Debes hacerlo muy mal—seguía diciendo en un tono pasivo-agresivo que hacía que la sangre de la ojiblanca comenzara a hervir y su orgullo se sintiera insultado.

—¿Cómo has dicho maldito? —dijo sujetándolo de la camisa mientras con su puño lo amenazaba.

—No te tienes porqué sentir mal—decía en un tono conciliador, mientras que sonreía internamente al ver que la chica estaba comenzando a caer en sus provocaciones. —Sé que eres muy buena en gran parte de las cosas, pero no te preocupes porque no seas buena es esto—decía calmadamente.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —bramó indignada.

—Bueno, entonces solo hay un modo de que me lo crea—dijo haciendo que ella alzara una ceja. —Canta—la retó, haciendo que su ego hiciera clic.

Al ver aquella sonrisa altiva en el azabache solo quería romperle la cara, no pensaba dejar que ni él ni nadie se volviera a burla de ella. Ella era la genio de los Hyuga, la próxima líder de uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha, una ninja de élite, no pensaba dejarse intimidar por nadie.

Si quería ver que de verdad ella tenía buena voz ahora lo iba a ver, su madre siempre le había halagado por lo bien que cantaba. Así que tomó aire y un poco nerviosa cerró los ojos intentando imaginarse que se encontraba sola y empezó a entonar.

**La tristeza que hoy surgió se eleva hacia el cielo**

**que despierta llamando al viento y hace temblar mi corazón**

**Quiero protegerte, quiero sentir el destino**

**Quiero llenar el vació en tu corazón por tus lágrimas derramadas con felicidad**

**Es una lluvia amable**

**Deseo que esta canción llegue a tu lado**

**No importa que tan lejos estemos**

**confío en lo que te diré**

**Cantando en la lluvia**

**Las gotas de la lluvia brillarán hermosamente**

**y cuando toda la tristeza desaparezca**

**el mundo se empezará a mover**

**Por favor ven lluvia amable**

**Aunque este escenario se marchite completamente un día**

**los sentimientos fluyendo en tu mirada seguirán siendo vertidos en el**

**Quiero que nuestros corazones se conecten, quiero que sintamos el dolor**

**Los brotes en la tierra húmeda en la mañana**

**seguramente... están floreciendo**

El Uchiha no podía apartar su mirada de ella, la hermosa voz de la chica lo paralizaba, al igual que le pasó hacía años, ese sentimiento de escucharla cantar no había cambiado ni un poco, se alegraba que en verdad pudiera volver a oírla. Su voz resonaba por todas partes de la habitación incluso llegando a la habitación de al lado. Haciendo que, aunque apenas se podía escuchar el otro Hyuga la identificara, por lo que de un salto corrió hacia la puerta donde se encontraban ellos dos y puso su oreja en la puerta, mientras unas finas lágrimas comenzaban a descender del rostro del chico.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Lee a su compañero de grupo, ya que los demás no se preocuparon demasiado, conociendo lo melodramático que era él.

—Hinata está cantando… Ella está cantando—dijo con voz entrecortada, dejando interrogantes a los demás, ya que no comprendían nada.

Neji no la había vuelto a escuchar cantar desde el funeral de la madre de ella, escondido había escuchado como ella cantaba aquella canción que siempre entonaban. Desde entonces ella no había vuelto a usar su voz, se alegraba tanto de escucharla cantar. Pero no era el único sorprendido, ya que tanto Shino como Kiba sabían lo reacia que era la chica para cantar, jamás habían logrado que entonase ni una nota.

Por su parte Menma también se encontraba sorprendido, no entendía como había hecho el Uchiha para conseguir que la chica cantase, jamás lo había hecho para él, incluso cuando él se lo había pedido. Intrigado se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estuvo por girar el pomo una mano lo detuvo.

—No creo que debas interrumpir Menma-kun—dijo la pelirosa un tanto preocupada, ya que no entendía porque el chico se comportaba así.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Holis, que les pareció el cap, que piensan del rumbo que toma la historia, díganme sus opiniones.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	7. Toda una vida por delante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**TODA UNA VIDA POR DELANTE**

El Uchiha aún no salía de su estupefacción, incluso después de haberla escuchado en aquella ocasión, podría jurar que ahora estaba incluso más melodiosa que en aquel entonces, cosa que hasta ahora había creído imposible, pero ella era toda una caja de sorpresas, todo un imprevisto.

Hinata no podía evitar sonreír por la reacción del azabache, estaba más que satisfecha por el comportamiento del chico, se sentía tan bien. Además, después de cantar sentía que se había librado un peso de encima. Le había dicho a su madre que si por su enfermedad ella no sobrevivía no volvería a cantar, pero ahora entendía que eso no era lo que en verdad ella hubiera deseado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a mirar? —dijo burlonamente haciendo que el chico despertase. —Te toca leer—decía graciosa y él solo asintió.

—Si pudieras vivir hasta los 90 años y tener el cuerpo o la mente de alguien de 30 años durante los últimos 60 años de tu vida ¿Lo harías? —leyó él.

—Supongo que trataría de convertirme en una de las mejores kunoichis de la historia—respondió ella sin ningún tipo de duda, pero él solo se limitó a sonreír, aquello era tan típico de ella, sabía cuánto le gustaba a la peliazul superarse.

—¿No crees que esa pregunta esta un tanto lejana para nosotros? Solo tenemos 17—dijo el chico haciendo que ella lo mirara.

—Bueno sí, pero intentar pensar en el futuro Uchiha—le respondió la morocha.

Él la miró con mucho interés preguntándose qué podría pedir, él no era como la peliazul todo eso de ser un ninja de renombre no le interesaba demasiado, tampoco es como si tuviera algún sueño en particular.

—Me dedicaría a conquistar un montón de corazones—dijo en tono galán haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes, no sé porque pensé que te lo tomarías en serio—dijo ella haciendo que él la mirara incrédulo.

—Y lo dices tú cuando no estas siendo sincera en ninguna pregunta—dijo él un tanto molesto. —Y no vayas a decir que lo eres—dijo haciéndola callar sorprendida. —He notado que cuando cantaste ya lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué no me dices cuando lo hiciste? No respondiste la pregunta—dijo él, intentando desviar el tema, ya que aquella pregunta lo hacía sentir un poco incomodo, el futuro era algo muy incierto para él.

Los pómulos de la chica se colorearon, creía que ya no le iba a preguntar sobre ello, pero ahora estaba haciéndolo y no sabía muy bien que decirle.

El chico estaba esperando que ella le respondiera y ella dudaba en hacerlo, pero sentía que se lo debía, el chico había sido bastante sincero. Además, tal vez, aunque le contara lo que había sucedido él no le dijera nada y no estaba de más de vez en cuando desahogarse con alguien.

Así que soltó un largo bufido dispuesta a narrarle sobre su pasado con su madre.

Cuando la peliazul era pequeña su madre le había enseñado a cantar, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de eso, además siempre que lo hacía ella la elogiaba, diciéndole lo bien que lo hacía. La Hyuga había sido bastante tímida y muchas veces su padre se disgustaba con su carácter, pero aún así su madre le decía que estaba bien, que se alegraba que ella fuera dulce y amable, que a veces es mejor tener misericordia y no solo deseo de poder.

Por ello es que, aunque le dolía las replicas de su progenitor no le hacía tanto daño, pero cuando su madre, después de su embarazo se comenzó a poner mal todo se comenzó a venir abajo, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mala que era la gente, de que no se podía confiar en nadie, que todos te traicionaban. De que a pesar de que dijeran que ella iba a ser una buena cabeza para el clan muchos pensaran que era débil.

Pero aquello no fue de lo único que se enteró la ojiblanca, ya que también descubrió que la enfermedad de su madre no le daba mucho tiempo de vida, ella en su inmadurez de niña le dijo que no le volvería a cantar si se rendía, pero al final, aquella dolencia acabó por arrebatarle la vida. Haciendo que en sus últimos momentos cantara la canción que cantaron juntas la primera vez, para que luego no lo volviera a hacer nunca más, hasta ahora.

Después todo se rompió, ya no tenía ganas de nada, fue entonces cuando Menma la salvó aquel día y él se convirtió en un pilar, en su fuerza, para así dejar sus miedos atrás. En una vía de escape, en su luz y esperanza para continuar adelante.

—Lo quieres mucho—dijo cuando terminó de explicarle todo, haciendo que ella solo le diera una triste sonrisa que él no pudo ver ya que le dolía y se le oprimía el pecho al ver a como la peliazul se veía cada vez que hablaba del rubio. —Perdón—dijo él de repente haciendo que ella lo mirara dubitativa. —No debí inmiscuirme en algo tan personal—decía un tanto decaído haciendo que ella sonriera.

—Fue mi decisión contártelo—dijo consoladoramente, pero el chico aún tenía un rostro deprimido. —Si te preocupas tanto no pareces ser tú Uchiha—dijo burlonamente, intentando animarlo.

—Sasuke—dijo de repente. —Llámame Sasuke, a cambio… ¿puedo llamarte Hinata? —dijo con una mirada tímida y sus pómulos ligeramente sonrojados, tomándola por sorpresa y que su corazón comenzara a latir como desbocado.

La chica se sirvió otro vaso con sake para luego tomárselo de tirón y asentir a la oferta del pelinegro, debía tranquilizarse un poco. Pero es que nunca lo había visto con aquella expresión, se veía tan lindo y adorable que quería ir a su lado y darle un abrazo. De verdad que no exageraban cuando decían que el morocho era uno de los chicos más guapos de toda Konoha y aunque ella siempre creyó que lo era Menma podría haber estado equivocada.

—Sabes, estoy seguro que tu madre esta feliz de que hayas vuelto a cantar—dijo dejándola nuevamente sorprendida.

Por su parte el Uchiha se encontraba en la gloria, tenía que agradecerle a la Haruno por la maravillosa idea de permitirle hacer aquel test con Hinata, tal vez si la chica lo conocía como realmente era podría comenzar a mirarlo con otros ojos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, un nuevo cap. ¿Qué os parece la relación que estos dos están manteniendo?**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	8. Muerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO8:**

**MUERTE**

Ambos se encontraban mucho más calmados que al principio, se sentía más a gusto con la compañía del otro, a pesar de que no lo decían abiertamente. Claro que el morocho no tendría ningún problema con hacerlo, pero para la peliazul era otro asunto. Ya que; aunque se alegraba de hacer ese test, jamás lo iba a admitir en voz alta, y menos a la pelirosa. Pero gracias a él se estaban permitiendo la oportunidad de conocer realmente a la otra persona y eso le alegraba, ya que no muchas chicas, al menos que ella supiera, podrían admitir conocer este lado del azabache. Ya que, después de las preguntas que habían respondido se daba cuenta que el morocho no era tan irritante ni molesto como solía ser, que en verdad podía llegar a ser un buen amigo.

Por parte del Uchiha la ojiperla siempre había sido mucho más de lo que demostraba a los demás, no por nada había veces que la observaba en silencio. La verdad es que ni el mismo sabía muy bien desde cuando se había comenzado a sentir atraído por la ojiperla, pero era un hecho que lo estaba.

Tal vez fue cuando notó su noble carácter al ayudar a aquel perrito que se estaba por ahogar en el rio, o ver como ayudaba y tranquilizaba a una niña que se había separado de su madre, o cuando cuidó aquel pájaro que se había roto su ala a causa de los juegos de unos niños. No sabía muy cuando había pasado, pero la verdad es que sentía que no podía querer a otra que no fuera la heredera Hyuga.

Pero claro, había un enorme problema con eso, los sentimientos de Hinata por el Namikaze. Él sabía cuan fuertes eran, aunque durante estos días había notado un ligero cambio en ella, y aquello a pesar de que le alegraba, también le entristecía porque no la deseaba ver deprimida.

—¿Continuamos? —preguntó la chica para luego recibir un asentimiento por parte del menor de los Uchiha. —¿Cómo crees que vas a morir? —leyó la peliazul con un tono un tanto apagado que hizo que ambos mirasen la nada mientras una sonrisa melancólica se formaba en sus rostros.

Se formó un largo silencio en el que ambos se miraron, ser un ninja era exponerse constantemente a la muerte, así que era normal que en cualquier momento podrían morir. Ambos habían perdido familiares en las misiones, sabían todo lo que conllevaba ser un ninja, pero aún era difícil.

Claro que ninguno de los dos cambiaría su posición, les gustaba ser ninjas de Konoha, pero no quitaba lo duro que eran las misiones.

Hinata recordaba como el padre de Neji había muerto en una, cosa que había hecho que la firme actitud de su primo se viera comprometida desde ese momento, por eso, aunque a veces podía ser un tonto, creía que era su método de protección, no tomándose nada en serio para no volver a ser herido.

De parte del azabache recordaba a varios de sus tíos lejanos perecer en alguna misión, y aunque no eran familia tan directa, seguía siendo un duro golpe.

—En alguna misión—respondieron los dos a la vez, para luego volver a sonreír, parecía que habían pensado lo mismo.

—Sabes, si eso en verdad sucediera preferiría que fuera en una misión en solitario—dijo ella.

—¿En solitario, por qué? —preguntó extrañado, ya que de esa manera no habría nadie que pudiera traer su cuerpo a la aldea.

—No me gustaría que Kiba o Shino presenciaran mi muerte, estoy segura que se culparían por ello, incluso si no tienen la culpa. Yo no quiero eso para ellos, quiero que vivan sin remordimientos—dijo mientras tocaba delicadamente el contorno del vaso en el cual se había servido el sake.

El Uchiha la miraba con admiración, de verdad que era una chica realmente fuerte. Aunque él tenía la vaga idea de que tal vez moriría en alguna misión jamás había pensado más allá. Pero parecía que Hinata lo tenía siempre todo bajo control, intentando así dañar al menor número de personas.

—Realmente eres increíble Hime—dijo en tono calmado mientras sonreía dulcemente, volviendo a sorprenderla, porque, aunque tenía el mismo significado, sonaba muy distinto al princesita que había utilizado el chico al principio.

—E-es normal, ya te habías tardado en ver lo increíble que soy—decía un poco nerviosa haciendo sonreír más al chico.

De verdad que le gustaba ver lo nerviosa que se ponía, se alegraba tanto de que Hinata aceptara esa apuesta con la Haruno, y aunque al final sus sentimientos por Menma no cambiaran, estaba seguro que la relación de él con la Hyuga sí que lo iba a hacer.

—Hime—la llamó haciendo que se sonrojara.

—¡No me llames así! —decía claramente avergonzada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaba con fingida inocencia. —Realmente eres una princesa—decía con sinceridad. —Para que seamos justos, ¿por qué no me buscas un apodo? Así no serás la única con uno—ofreció.

—Creo que playboy es el indicado para ti—dijo con un poco de sorna.

—Que cruel golpe, creía que ya había dejado atrás ese estigma—decía actuando victimistamente.

—No puedes dejar algo que eres por completo—respondió ella con una ligera risa, que al poco rato contagió al chico haciendo que rieran a carcajadas.

A fuera no podían evitar sorprenderse por las claras risas de ambos chicos, haciendo que la ojiverde también sonriera, parecía que su alocado plan estaba comenzando a dar sus frutos. Iba a quitarse de encima a la molesta Hyuga y tener a Menma para ella sola.

—Me alegra que Hinata se lo esté pasando muy bien, tal vez se acabe enamorando de Sasuke—decía Kiba un poco entusiasmado.

—Eso no pasara—dijo de repente el rubio dejando sorprendidos a todos. —Ella sabe como es Sasuke con las chicas, no se dejaría camelar por él—dijo tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta que había actuado por impulso y molestia frente a esa idea.

Pero Sakura, que siempre estaba pendiente a cualquier movimiento o gesto del blondo pudo entrever entre las acciones del Namikaze, y cada vez le gustaba menos la actitud que él tomaba cuando la ojiblanca estaba implicada.

* * *

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	9. Entre tú y yo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**ENTRE TU Y YO**

Hinata se encontraba contenta, de verdad que jamás podría haberse imaginado poder estar con el Uchiha sin que lo moliese a golpes. Cuando había aceptado el reto de la ojijade pensaba que era muy probable que dejara KO al chico antes de acabarlo, pero se había llevado una sorpresa.

Tampoco era como si hubiera tenido demasiado contacto con el chico. Sí, ambos habían asistido a la academia ninja y se conocían desde pequeños, además de haberse visto en varias cenas entre los clanes y tener todos sus amigos en común, pero jamás habían tenido un contacto directo. El chico siempre había estado rodeado de mujeres y ella no tenía otra cosa que pensar que no fuera Menma y ser una buena líder para su clan.

Por su parte, él jamás olvidaría la primera vez que la vio, cuando todos fueron al funeral de la madre de la peliazul. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía rota, su mirada no tenía luz y ningún adulto la consolaba, solo su primo se encontraba a su lado, pero él tampoco decía mucho, ya que sabía lo que era perder a un padre, a él le había ocurrido hacía un par de meses atrás y no tenía ninguna palabra de consuelo para la chica.

En ese momento no le prestó la atención que debía, pero cuando poco a poco la gente se fue disipando y solo quedó su familia y la de ella, quienes, al ser los dos clanes más importantes, a causa de sus dojutsus oculares notó como ella se escabullía entre la multitud.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, pero ella seguía caminando sin rumbo, él un tanto preocupado la siguió en silencio, notando como se acercó a la fría lápida de su progenitora y cantó una canción que jamás había oído. La dulce y envolvente voz de la chica posiblemente lo había cautivado desde ese momento, pero no era lo suficiente maduro, incluso ahora aún no lo era, aún no aceptaba que posiblemente desde ese momento ella se había vuelto su perdición.

Y no era como si se avergonzara de sus sentimientos por la chica, posiblemente era lo único que muchas veces lo hacía sentir pleno, y más cuando compartía momentos con ella, así fueran efímeros. Estaba bien con eso, sabía que Menma era quien en verdad regía su corazón.

—¿Leo la siguiente pregunte, hime? —dijo para molestarla un poco, haciendo que ella sonriera con autosuficiencia.

—Como quieras, chico emo—lo molestó haciendo que él riera, ¿emo? Él no era ningún emo. Bueno, una vez sí que se había dejado el pelo un poco largo y casi le tapaba los ojos, pero en su defensa podía decir que se veía muy sexy, además se lo había cortado bastante rápido.

—Yo no soy—pero ella lo cortó, diciéndole que leyera, haciendo que se volviera a resignar y se limitara a cumplir las órdenes de su princesa. —Como desee Hime—respondió haciendo que una dulce e imperceptible sonrisa se formara en los labios de la chica, logrando que una confortante calidez se formara en el pecho del pelinegro. —Enumera tres cosas que creas tener en común con tu interlocutor—leyó él.

—Ambos tenemos colores de cabellos oscuros, somos miembros de un clan poderoso y tenemos hermanos. Tu turno—dijo Hinata adelantándose.

—No es justo, tú te has utilizado todas las respuestas fáciles, además me tocaba a mí responder—se quejó haciendo que ella riera.

—Sé un hombre y contéstala—declaró haciendo que el morocho suspirara en señal de resignación, no podía ir en contra de sus deseos.

Meditó que más podían tener en común, ellos eran muy distintos, pero entonces se le ocurrieron las demás similitudes.

—Ambos estamos haciendo este test, ambos somos ninjas de Konoha y estamos muy orgullosos de serlo—respondió él, pero ella negó.

—Te acepto las dos primeras, pero la última es lo mismo que la segunda, no vale—dijo ella, pero él refutó haciendo que ella le volviera a decir que no valía, obteniendo al final como ganadora nuevamente a la peliazul.

En verdad Hinata lo que pretendía con todo aquello era que él, admitiera por ambos que se lo estaban pasando bien haciendo el test y que posiblemente habían hallado un amigo en el otro, ya que si no fuera por el test estaba convencida de que no habría sido posible. Pero sabía lo tonto que podía ser Sasuke, esperaba que notara lo que quería que dijera.

Sasuke no sabía que decir sin ponerse en demasiada evidencia, en verdad lo único que se le ocurría era que ambos estaban disfrutando de hacer el test y que posiblemente se había vuelto amigos. Pero claro, esa era la percepción de él, no sabía si al final la ojiperla sentía lo mismo.

Ya lo había dicho al principio, pero la chica era una contradicción entera y temía que si ella no se sentía de aquella manera lo avergonzaría por el resto de su vida, y no estaba preparado para tremenda humillación.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, haciendo que la Hyuga se comenzara a impacientar.

—¡Oh, vamos! No es tan difícil, chico emo, puedes decir algo sobre el test—dijo ella tratando de sonar graciosa y así que no se sintiera tan avergonzado, además de también darle una indirecta que espera que pillara.

—¿Entonces porque no lo dices tú? —dijo con un puchero, haciendo que esta vez fuera el turno de ella para avergonzarse.

—Porque no es mi turno—declaró dejándolo sin ningún tipo de reclamó, pero entonces, una salida se le vino a la mente.

—Ambos somo famosos—dijo librándose de posiblemente sufrir un momento vergonzoso, pero consiguiendo que la ojiblanca se molestara, ya que al final no había dicho lo que ella esperaba, haciendo que se pusiera un poco triste, ya que temía que él no se lo estuviera pasando bien.

Por su parte el azabache se sentía liberado, creí que al final iba a casi tener que confesar sus sentimientos por la peliazul, por lo que no se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de ocasionar en la chica, haciendo que un pequeño malentendido surgiera entre ambos, por el cual tal vez volvieran al punto de partida, aunque eso ya se vería más adelante.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Ash con esta Hina, es toda una contradicción.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	10. Algo por lo que agradecer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

**ALGO POR LO QUE AGRADECER**

Por algún motivo desconocido un incomodo silencio se había formado entre ambos, se sentía el tenso ambiente en el aire.

—¿De qué te sientes más agradecido? —leyó ella rompiendo el silencio, pero su voz se notaba un poco apagada, muy distinta a como estaba antes.

Sasuke estaba preocupado ya que notaba un cambio en ella, y no sabía la razón, así que pensó que tal vez con algún comentario ocurrente y gracioso de los suyos ella volvería a ser la misma, o al menos la que había estado mostrándole hasta ahora.

—De ser tan sexy—respondió él rápidamente bromeando haciendo que ella volviera a girar los ojos, para luego mirarle con un rostro serio.

Aquello no había tenido el efecto que había esperado, notaba que la chica estaba distante y no entendía por qué. Por su parte Hinata sabía que posiblemente estaba comportándose de manera infantil, per le molestaba saber que era muy probable que solo ella se lo estuviera pasando bien.

Y se portaba así no solo era porque su orgullo estaba siendo herido, sino que también le molestaba saber que para él aquello no significaba nada. Había pensado que con las cosas que se habían confesado hasta ahora la relación de ambos se vería alterada, pero creía que solo ella lo veía de esa forma.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado, haciendo que ella sencillamente lo ignorara. —¡Hime! —la llamó él para que luego ella lo mirara con enfado.

—No tenemos la confianza suficiente como para que me llames así—le respondió molesta.

—Creí que éramos amigos—respondió dolido, dejando sorprendida a la chica que ahora no sabía muy bien que decir. Se encontraba avergonzada, tal vez había sacado erróneas conclusiones y el Uchiha también se lo estaba pasando bien. Esta vez tenía que cerciorarse, tenía que saber si él en verdad también la consideraba una amiga.

—¿De-de verdad? —preguntó un poco extrañada, pero al ver como el chico sonreía y asentía supo que no mentía. —No sé qué me pasó, perdón por compórtame así—dijo arrepentida. —Mejor sigamos con el test—dijo con una sonrisa dejando totalmente confundido al chico que solo volvió a asentir. —¿De qué te sientes más agradecido? —volvió a leer, pero esta vez su tono de voz sonaba totalmente distinto, parecía que volvía a ser la misma.

—De mi familia—respondió esta vez con sinceridad, haciendo que ella le sonriera de nuevo. —Es cierto que mi padre es estricto, pero tanto mi madre como Itachi son algo por lo que sentirme agradecido, además Izumi-nee también es genial y siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito, es casi como si hubiera ganado una hermana mayor—contestó sinceramente.

—Yo también lo estoy—dijo Hinata. —Mi mamá fue muy importante, Hanabi también y el idiota de Neji lo es, creo que incluso mi viejo—dijo con una risa cansada. —Pero supongo que por lo que más agradecida estoy es por tener el cariño de las personas que quiero. Y que no solo están los de mis familiares, sino también mis amigos—confesó.

—Kiba y Shino son muy importantes para ti—dijo él haciendo que ella sonriera.

—Hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, creo que los conozco mejor que a mi misma. No dudaría ni un segundo en dejar mi vida en las manos de alguno de los dos—confesó totalmente sincera haciendo que él sonriera. —¿Y tú con tu equipo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Los aprecio a pesar de todo—contestó escuetamente, pero la chica prefirió no insistir más, ya que no quería hablar sobre Menma.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Itachi-san se casó con Izumi-san? —preguntó la peliazul.

—Ya llevan un tiempo, pero la verdad que no te sabría decir hace cuánto—contestó haciendo que ella negara y él hiciera un puchero de molestia. —¡Oh, vamos! Ni que yo fuera el que está casado—reclamó claramente indignado haciendo que la chica riera, le gustaba molestarlo.

—Parece que Hime tiene mucho sentido del humor—dijo juguetón.

—Bueno chico emo, aprendí del mejor—respondió siguiéndole la corriente haciendo que sus risas se escucharan fuera.

Para Menma todo aquello le resultaba bastante increíble, sí, era cierto que a pesar de lo idiota que podía ser el Uchiha, era alguien en quien podía confiar. Se lo había demostrado cada vez que necesitaba su ayuda o la cuando la vida de alguien se encontraba en peligro, pero aquellos eran los únicos momentos en los que el azabache se tomaba algo enserio. Por lo que, teniendo aquello en cuenta no entendía cómo se estaba llevando bien con la ojiperla.

A pesar de que nunca se lo dijera a Hinata él pensaba que era una chica fuerte y con un gran espíritu, siempre con deseos de mejorar para proteger a los suyos. Intentado se justa y sincera, claro a muchos incluso podría parecerles frívola, pero la chica era directa y no le gustaba las tonterías. Y la verdad esa era una de las cualidades que al rubio le gustaban de ella, por lo que con lo dispareja que era con el Uchiha no sabía cómo aún lo aguantaba.

Bien era cierto que cuando el orgullo de la chica se implicaba muchas veces hacía cosas que de otra manera nunca hubiera hecho, pero aquello sencillamente era pasarse, y aunque no lo quería demostrar parte de él se comenzaba a impacientar porque ese test estaba durando más de lo que creía.

—¿De verdad crees que se pueden enamorar? —preguntó de repente Shikamaru irrumpiendo los pensamientos del Namikaze.

—La verdad es que creía que en cualquier momento Hinata saldría de esa puerta hecha toda una fiera con el cadáver del Uchiha entre sus manos. Que esté aguantando tanto ya es todo un logro, no pidas más imposibles—dijo Tenten.

—Yo no creo que sea tan imposible, se están riendo de hace rato, lo que quiere decir que se lo están pasando bien. Tal vez no se hayan dado cuenta y ya se hayan comenzado a enamorar—dijo Sakura, para luego mirar de reojo cualquier reacción del blondo.

—Solo espero que Hina se lo pase bien—decía Kiba mientras apartaba con una de sus piernas a un Akamaru que intentaba comerse su carne.

—Voy al baño—dijo el ojiazul, para luego salir y dejar la habitación en silencio. Sakura ya no era la única que había notado un cambio en la actitud del futuro Hokage.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Esta vez no tengo demasiado que decir, solo espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	11. Cosas por cambiar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

**COSAS POR CAMBIAR**

La peliazul se alegraba de haber resuelto aquel malentendido, de verdad le había molestado mucho pensar que para el Uchiha todo aquello no significaba nada, después de todo, aunque no se fuera a enamorar de él, por lo menos había conseguido un nuevo amigo y quería que fuera mutuo.

Ya tenía suficiente con el amor unilateral que tenía por Menma como para además sumare una amistad platónica con el morocho, aquello si que sería un duro golpe para su ya de por si herido orgullo.

—Si pudieses cambiar algo de tu educación ¿qué sería? —leyó el morocho desvelándola de sus pensamientos para luego concentrarse en las palabras del chico.

A Hinata aquella pregunta le había rondado la cabeza durante mucho tiempo, había tantas cosas que deseaba cambiar, pero a causa de que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte e importante en su clan no podía hacer nada, tenía las manos atadas y aquello le daba mucha rabia, porque deseaba mejorar cuanto antes y asumir el control de su clan para poder hacer algo al respecto.

—Supongo que trataría de entrenar más duro para intentar igualar a Itachi, aunque no creo que ni así llegue al nivel de él, sencillamente es un ninja sin igual—respondió casi para si mismo haciendo que ella lo mirara seria.

Sí, era cierto que cuando se nombrara al clan Uchiha el primer nombre que salía, incluso antes que el patriarca actual, era el del futuro líder ese clan, Itachi. Pero eso no quería decir que Sasuke no fuera un ninja excepcional, él tenía muchas cualidades y habilidades que muchos ninjas desearían tener a su edad, lo que ocurría era que el moreno no se tomaba nada en serio y eso solo hacía que las personas no le tuvieran la confianza que se merecía.

Además, ella una vez lo había visto entrenar en serio, y aunque en ese momento no lo había querido admitir porque antes el azabache le parecía un total idiota, ahora podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que era un ninja excepcional.

Recordó cuando Menma una vez le había dicho que no se podía relajar con el pelinegro, porque sino lo alcanzaría muy rápidamente. Tal vez en ese momento lo negó rotundamente, diciendo que era imposible que alguien como el morocho si quiera pudiera llegar a su nivel. Pero ahora entendía porque el rubio lo decía, en el Uchiha residía mucho más poder de lo que cualquier pensaría, incluso él mismo, pero no lo veía por estar a la sombra de su hermano.

—Es cierto que Itachi-san es increíble, pero creo que tú también lo eres. No tienes porqué compararte con él, ambos son distintos. Tú eres tú, no tu hermano, por eso haz las cosas a tu manera—le aconsejó la peliazul.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír al chico para que luego su pulso también se acelerara, de verdad que Hinata era una chica bastante dulce cuando se lo proponía. Ahora mismo el Uchiha se estaba reprimiendo fuertemente las ganas de ir a abrazarla.

—Si te abrazo, ¿me darías un golpe? —preguntó con un tono inocente y con carita de cachorro que caló en el alma de la ojiblanca.

Respiró mentalmente un par de veces, sabía que no podía actuar al azar y comportarse como una colegia con las hormonas alteradas, pero aún así no podía suprimir las ganas de ir y achuchar al azabache, ya que estaba demasiado tierno, y las cosas lindas eran su talón de Aquiles. En verdad quería decirle que no le importaba que ella también quería, pero temía que él se acabara burlando por haber caído en su juego.

Sasuke se sentía como un tonto, además de encontrarse totalmente avergonzado por sus propias palabras, tan pronto como había dicho la frase se había arrepentido. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir aquello?! todo eso era demasiado embarazoso, sencillamente no podría volver a mirar a la chica a la cara, los nervios se lo comenzaban a comer por dentro, a causa del silencio de la ojiperla ya que parecía perpleja ante su petición.

Por su parte Hinata se encontraba en una encrucijada, decirle que si se acercaba lo mataría o decirle que no le importa y luego seguramente que se riera en su cara, ya que saldría con "era una broma". Por lo que no estaba para pasar otro momento embarazoso.

—¡Olvídalo! —dijo de repente el morocho. —Solo olvídalo—decía avergonzado y sonrojado, haciendo que algo en el pecho de la chica se estremeciera.

—De verdad que eres todo un playboy—comentó ella intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Creo que nunca me quitarás ese título—rio él, haciendo que ella alzara los hombros. —¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué cambiarías? —preguntó.

Ella puso una mirada más seria que preocupó al morocho.

—Más que algo de mi educación, quisiera quitar de una vez por todas esa estúpida ley de mi clan de sellar a los que no son de la rama principal—respondió con un poco de rabia contenida, ya que le repugnaba aquella norma arcaica que lo único que hacía era separar a las dos familias.

—¿Lo dices por Neji? —preguntó.

—Es verdad que es un idiota pervertido, pero es mi familia, y no me gusta que lo marquen solo porque no está en la rama principal. ¡¿No crees que es ridículo?! Nadie debería tener derecho de controlar a nadie, además ese sello…—su voz se fue tornando más sombría. —Una vez vi como mi padre se lo aplicó a Neji, realmente se retorcía de dolor—decía con rabia apretando su mano.

—Estoy seguro que convencerás a esos ancianos idiotas, llevarás tu clan hacia otro camino—le dijo haciendo que ella sonriera.

—Gracias—dijo conmovida por las palabras de confianza que el chico le había dicho. De verdad que se alegraba de poner conocer al verdadero Uchiha.

A fuera, en los baños del restaurante se encontraba un cansado Menma que se echaba agua a la cara. No se podía quitar de la cabeza la mirada de Hinata aquel día y aquello le hacía sentir culpable, aunque lo tratara de negar sabía que esta vez la había dañado totalmente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Ummm, ¿Qué es lo que Menma habrá hecho para que Hina esté tan dolida con él? Bueno, eso se responderá en los próximos caps, así que no se lo pierdan.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	12. Sí que te conozco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**SÍ QUE TE CONOZCO**

Menma dio un largo suspiro y se volvió a enjuagar la cara, no era para nada él en esos momentos. Siempre había mantenido tanto sus pensamientos como sus emociones tan controlados que la gente no se daba cuenta. Pero desde lo ocurrido con Hinata era como si todo hubiese girado 360º y ya no sabía donde encontrarse, jamás había sentido esa sensación de vacío y lamentación y ya no sabía qué hacer con ello.

Cuando el Uzumaki regresó a la mesa todos podían notar lo molesto que se encontraba, pero ninguno osaba preguntarle algo al respecto, ya que cuando el chico estaba así lo mejor era dejar que se tranquilizara solo, a veces podía llegar a ser bastante voluble.

—Cuenta en cuatro minutos a tu interlocutor la historia de tu vida siendo lo más conciso posible—leyó la peliazul.

—¿Cuatro minutos? —preguntó el chico con voz cansada.

—Es lo que he dicho—dijo girando los ojos.

—Que rollo, eso es mucho tiempo—se quejó Sasuke, haciendo que ella alzara la ceja disgustada. —No lo digo por ti, me gustaría escuchar tu vida, pero es que te puedo explicar la mía en dos, si me alargo mucho, no es que sea impresionante—respondió haciendo que ella negara. —Entonces… ¿Quieres que cambiemos un poco esta pregunta? —preguntó dudoso para que luego ella después de unos segundos asintiera. —Muy bien, podemos decir lo que la otra persona conoce de la vida del otro y quien acierte se merece un premio—propuso él.

—¿Un premio? ¿Cuál? —preguntó claramente interesada, además su espíritu competitivo le hacía casi imposible rechazar un juego.

—Que te parece si el perdedor le concede cualquier deseo al que gane—dijo tranquilo.

—¿Cualquiera? —preguntó un tanto escéptica.

—¿Es que Hime tiene miedo de que le gane? —dijo retándola, dándole justo en su orgullo.

—Te haré comer tus palabras playboy—dijo intentando molestarlo.

—Para que veas lo considerado que soy te dejaré ir primero—dijo consiguiendo que la chica lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Luego no te quejes—dijo con un tonto superior. —Te llamas Sasuke Uchiha, eres el segundo hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto, del clan Uchiha, tu hermano mayor se llama Itachi, y tienes un claro complejo de hermano por él. Él se casó con Izumi hace un año—dijo haciendo que el morocho se molestara. —Eres un poco vago, pero creo que cuando es necesario te esfuerzas. Cuando fuiste a la academia ninja tuviste muy buenas notas, además de ser acechado por casi todas las chicas. Perteneces al equipo siete, con la pelo chicle, Menma y Kakashi, al quien le tienes una gran confianza—dijo sorprendiéndolo un poco ya que no esperaba que supiera ese detalle. —Y escuché como en el futuro te gustaría ser parte de la policía de Konoha, además tu animal favorito son los gatos—finalizó muy segura.

—Bueno, no has utilizado los 4 minutos, pero no te niego que sí, esas son las ideas principales de mi vida—confirmó él. —Muy bien ahora es mi turno—dijo con una sonrisa confiada. —Te llamas Hinata Hyuga, naciste el 27 de diciembre y te convertiste en la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga y Hana, por lo que la futura cabeza de tu clan. A causa de ello te entrenaron con dureza y severidad, pero aún así tú te enfrentaste a todo eso, superando las expectativas, aunque al principio te costó, ya que eras mucho más reservada en ese entonces, pero lo conseguiste, demostrándole a los demás lo capaz que eres—dijo él. —Tienes una hermana menor a la que quieres con locura, aunque no lo demuestres. Tsundere—susurró haciendo que ella lo mirara mal. —También quieres mucho a Neji, a pesar de que se comporte como un pervertido. Te gusta mucho entrenar y superarte a ti misma. También se que en verdad te gusta mucho cantar y lo deberías hacer más seguido porque tienes una muy buena voz. Eres parte del equipo ocho, dirigido por Kurenai que es como una segunda madre para ti, junto con Kiba, su perro Akamaru y Shino—dijo dejándola sorprendida. —Cuando fuiste a la academia eras el terror de muchos chicos, ya que te temían, pero al único que hacías caso era a Menma, siempre intentado hacerlo feliz—dijo haciendo que ella mirara a otro lado un poco avergonzada. —Tu color favorito es el lila, tu postre favorito son los rollos de canela, te gustan las cosas tiernas y presionar flores—finalizó haciendo que se quedara con la boca abierta.

—Pero… ¿cómo sabes tanto de mí? —dijo extrañada.

—Bueno, ambos somos partes de clanes poderosos, hay muchos cuchicheos y se saben cosas. Además, tu historia y la mía son muy parecidas—dijo él.

—Es cierto, nunca me he dado cuenta, pero supongo que sí nos parecemos—confirmó ella. —Además, como ya te dije antes creo que escondes mucho más poder del que demuestras—dijo ella mirándolo directamente.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Es solo un presentimiento, pero casi nunca se equivocan—afirmó, pero una pequeña sonrisa de la cual el Uchiha no se fijó se le escapó de los labios.

Hacía un tiempo ella había ido a entrenar casi fuera de la aldea, quería perfeccionar una técnica de la rama principal que le estaba dando muchos problemas, pero no quería que nadie del clan Hyuga se entera por lo que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo al que nadie fuera. Le costó mucho encontrarlo, pero vio un pequeño lago que era perfecta para su técnica.

Muchas veces comenzó a ir a allí, pero un día, vio que no era la única que lo hacía, ya que se encontró con el morocho, pero él no la vio. Se iba a acercar a él para decirle que este sitio era suyo, pero al verlo entrenar tan duramente, como nunca antes lo había hecho no se sintió capaz. Además, la mirada que tenia era totalmente distinta a lo habitual, parecía que se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Además, los golpes que daba parecían muy fuertes.

—Oye, después de que termine todo esto del test podrías venir conmigo a entrenar. Para así descubrir si tienes talentos ocultos—le propuso ella entusiasmada, a lo que él no se pudo negar.

En la que se había metido, sabía que entrenar con la chica no iba a ser nada fácil, pero si con eso pasaba más tiempo con su princesa no le importaba.

—Por cierto—dijo el chico serio. —Me debes un deseo—comentó divertido haciendo que ella gruñera, ya que él claramente había sido el ganador.

A fuera la reacción del grupo de amigos había pasado a incomodidad total, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Pero Neji, que estaba en su mundo…

—¿De qué creen que estén hablando? —preguntó el castaño, para luego ser fulminado por el Namikaze.

Sakura ya no sabía que hacer, ahora se arrepentía mucho de haber sugerido aquello, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento el chico iba a irrumpir en la habitación continua. Por lo menos esperaba que si eso llegaba a pasar les hubiera dado tiempo a ambos de enamorarse.

* * *

** Notas de la autora: Muy bien, otro cap más, poco a poco vamos respondiendo a las preguntas y estos dos se acercan.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	13. Cualidades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

**CUALIDADES**

Después del golpe que el rubio le había propiciado gratuitamente a Neji el ambiente se había puesto aún más pensado, tanto que incluso el despistado de Shikamaru lo podía notar. Nadie decía nada y todos comían en silencio, pero la verdad es que el Namikaze tampoco se sentía del todo a gusto, ya que tampoco se entendía a sí mismo, no quería comportarse como un idiota con sus amigos ni hacerlo sentir incómodos. Pero de solo imaginarse a su compañero de equipo y Hinata juntos su sangre hervía y no podía controlar su mala leche.

Además, le debía una disculpa a la peliazul, sentía que si lo posponía más posiblemente se arrepentía luego. Bien era cierto que la ojiperla ya le había pasado muchos desaires, pero sentía que este no era igual que los otros, que este sí que se convertiría un problema si no lo resolvía.

—Si te pudieses levantar mañana con una nueva cualidad o habilidad ¿cuál querrías que fuese? —leyó el azabache para luego soltar un largo suspiro que extrañó a la Hyuga. —Poder hacer que la gente me tomara en serio—susurró sin pensarlo demasiado, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la chica.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella intrigada, haciendo que él la mirara avergonzado, no quería que ella lo escuchara.

Sasuke ahora mismo quería acabar con su existencia, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, él solo había pensado en lo que más quería y la respuesta le había salido sola, tanto que por un momento había olvidado en donde se encontraba y sobretodo, con quien, ya que la peliazul era de las personas que cuando tenían curiosidad por algo llegaban hasta el final.

Él se sentía totalmente avergonzado, pero Hinata no podía con las dudas que ahora le rondaban en la cabeza, tenía mucha intriga por lo que había dicho el Uchiha. Así que no se pensaba rendir hasta que él le explicara, por lo que siguió insistiendo e insistiendo, tal como temía el azabache, haciendo que al final el acabara cediendo, sabía que no le quedaba de otra.

—¡Bien, tú ganas! Te lo explicaré—dijo rendido, sencillamente le resultaba imposible ganarle a la chica. —Bueno, ya sabes que la gente me toma por un jugador—confesó.

—Eres un jugador—dijo ella directa, pero sin mala intención.

—Touché—dice él con una sonrisa dolida haciendo que algo dentro de la peliazul se estremezca ya que no lo quería hacer sentir mal.

—No era lo que quería decir—dice un poco avergonzada. —Bueno, es cierto que gran parte del tiempo estás rodeado de chicas, pero no necesariamente tienes que jugar con sus sentimientos—decía tratando de arreglarlo, haciendo que él sonriera al verla nerviosa. —¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó, haciendo que el morocho la mirara interrogante. —¿Por qué crees que nadie te toma en serio? —preguntó mucho más clara.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa, no sabía cómo explicárselo sin que pareciera un completo tonto.

—Es exactamente eso hime, nadie me toma en serio cuando digo algo—dijo melancólico. —Pero sabes, por lo menos me gustaría que la persona de quien realmente estoy enamorado me tomara enserio cuando trato de acercarme a ella—soltó con una seria mirada que hizo nuevamente acelerar el corazón de la chica y que sintiera una ligera opresión en su pecho con la idea de ver al Uchiha siendo serio con una chica.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —preguntó dubitativa, para que el chico asintiera con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. —Bueno, no es que la puedas culpar, te confiesas a muchas chicas. No puedes esperar que ella te tome en serio—decía tratando de serenarse un poco.

—No lo hago, jamás le he confesado mi amor a ninguna chica, ni siquiera he tenido alguna cita a solas con alguna, es cierto que voy acompañado de varias chicas, pero eso es todo—dijo con una sonrisa melancólica que hizo estremecer el pecho de la chica. No quería seguir escuchando de los labios de la chica que quería como ella pensaba que solo era un jugador. —¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué pedirías? —preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

Hinata lo miró durante un largo rato, haciendo que Sasuke se preocupara un poco, notaba que esa pregunta la había puesto un poco seria. Pero la verdad era que la Hyuga se debatía entre ser totalmente sincera, como él había sido o no decírselo.

Pero al ver que el chico decía las cosas con honestidad sentía que debía corresponder de la misma manera, por lo que le diría algo que posiblemente ni ella misma había querido escuchar.

—La capacidad de olvidar—dijo con un tono melancólico.

—¿Olvidar? —preguntó un poco preocupado, haciendo que ella esbozara una triste sonrisa y luego mirara a la pared que daba a la habitación contigua.

—A Menma—sentenció, volviendo a dejarlo todo en silencio.

Sasuke apretó sus puños, él, aunque nunca se lo había dicho admiraba al Namikaze, era un chico fuerte y decido, además de tener un aura que hacía que los demás lo siguieran y confiaran en él, algo totalmente opuesto a lo que el Uchiha era, pero a pesar de todo se llevaban más o menos bien, siendo de esos amigos que se pelean. Por lo que no entendía como podía ser un idiota que no era capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos de la ojiperla, como no se daba cuenta de la clase de mujer que tenía, de como la estaba lastimado. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Era cierto que muchas veces había querido que la chica dejara de amar al rubio, ya que con eso tal vez tendría una oportunidad, pero al verla tan herida prefería mil y una veces que estuviera al lado del ojiazul que con aquel triste semblante.

—¿Amarlo te lastima? —preguntó haciendo que la chica soltara un suspiro.

—Más de lo que quisiera admitir—contestó para que luego se volviera a hacer un incómodo silencio.

Ya lo tenía decidido, cuando acabara el test iba a ayudar a su Hime a que el estúpido de su mejor amigo se fijara en lo maravillosa que era, así acabara nuevamente con el corazón roto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, pronto sabrán el porque Menma está tan serio y porqué se quiere disculpar con Hina, pero para eso aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos, así que espero que sean pacientes.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	14. Futuro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

**FUTURO**

Sasuke aún le daba vueltas a la confesión anterior de la peliazul, bien era cierto que se iba a lastimar con eso de ayudarla a hacer las paces con Menma, pero sencillamente no quería verla triste. La sonrisa que tenía siempre que estaba con Menma era distinta a cualquiera que ella siempre daba, por lo que sentía que debía protegerla, que no se borrara de su rostro, incluso si con ello su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué le preguntarías a una bola de cristal si ésta te pudiese decir la verdad sobre ti, sobre tu vida, sobre el futuro o sobre cualquier cosa? —leyó ella seria haciendo que Sasuke arrugara el ceño, no quería que su princesa estuviera deprimida, quería que riera, aunque solo fuera un rato.

—Me gustaría saber si al final del test nos acabaremos enamorando el uno del otro—respondió el morocho haciendo reír a la chica.

Parte de él se alegraba por ello, pero no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente insultado, él no era para nada un mal partido, sino todo lo contrario. Podía preguntar a cualquier chica de Konoha y estaba seguro que se morirían porque él la escogiera.

Bien, Hinata aceptaba que había cambiado por completo el concepto que tenía del morocho, ya no le parecía tan idiota como antes, pero si de algo podía estar segura era que entre ella y él eso no pasaría, era totalmente imposible. Bueno, puedo que imposible no fuera, no podía negar que el azabache era atractivo y de alguna manera le atraía un poco, pero le parecí muy poco probable que al final eso se convirtiera en amor.

—Oye, no creo que sea imposible, soy un buen chico, un gran partido—decía inflando los mofletes haciendo que ella riera más. Nunca se lo pensaba decir, pero le parecía bastante adorable lo infantil que a veces podía llegar a ser.

Ella se sentía tan tentada a molestarlo cuando se ponía así, era casi imposible resistirse a meterse con él.

—No será que estas enamorado de mi en secreto, chico emo—dijo burlándose, pero al ver como la cara del morocho adquiría un rojo intenso se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

Habían pasado solo segundos, pero era como si hubiese estado milenios en un incómodo silencio. De alguna manera su comentario había puesto un poco tenso el ambiente y ahora no sabía a donde mirar, además también comenzaba a notarse avergonzada.

Sasuke intentó tranquilizarse, no podía dejar que su secreto fuera descubierto de esa manera, además, si alguna vez se quería volver a confesar a la Hyuga no deseaba que fuera de una manera tan patética como esa, quería algo para recordar y contar a sus hijos y nietos, algo digno de un Uchiha.

—Bueno, hime tiene muchas cualidades, es muy hermosa. Estoy seguro que cualquier hombre se moriría por ser el afortunado en ser aceptado en su corazón—dijo con esa actitud juguetona que empleaba cuando intentaba ligar haciendo que el aire volviera a entrar en los pulmones de la ojiperla. —Menma es un usuratonkachi por no verlo, si no se apresura te robarán de su lado—dijo con esa actitud confiada haciendo que era sonriera.

—Gracias—respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa. —Sabes, si al final pasase no creo que sería tan malo—confesó un poco avergonzada. —Creo que puedes ser muy tierno cuando te lo propones—dijo dejándolo de piedra.

Los ojos del morocho se extendieron de la impresión por las palabras de ella, no podía creer lo que acaba de oír. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Así que se jaloneó una de sus mejillas intentando descubrir si aquello era un sueño. Pero al ver que de verdad estaba ocurriendo no podía dejar de ver a la chica como si se tratara de un fantasma a causa de las palabras que ella había pronunciado.

—No me mires así baka Sasuke—le riñó ella. —Solo digo que entre tú o Menma… me sería mucho más fácil enamorarme de ti. Porque así no tendría que sufrir tanto, hubiera sabido desde el principio que no funcionaría—confesó volviendo a ponerse triste. —Es solo lógica—dijo avergonzada y con una sonrisa ausente.

Él ya estaba cansado de aquella expresión en el rostro de la peliazul, le molestaba tanto que se deprimiría por su compañero de equipo, esa no era la chica fuerte de siempre. Por lo que con decisión se acercó a ella, consiguiendo mirarla directamente a los ojos y luego le dio un cálido beso en su frente haciendo que se quedara totalmente estática para que luego se pusiera muy roja.

—Yo no creo que lo nuestro no pueda funcionar ¿Por qué no te enamoras de mí? Yo te cuidaré, no dejaré que estés triste—dijo con una cara seria dejando casi KO a la ojiblanca, que sentía como en cualquier momento su corazón se iba a parar de lo rápido que iba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la Hyuga sentía como se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero se negaba a ello, no quería parecer una tonta.

—¡Idiota! —gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que se escuchase hasta la habitación de al lado, junto a un golpe seco que hizo vibrar la pared, dejando al pobre Uchiha casi pegado allí, como si de un insecto aplastado se tratara.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, aquel grito sí que los había sorprendido, lo más probable era que la peliazul hubiera arrojado al mocho contra la pared, parecía que ya habían vuelto a las andadas.

—Lo ven—dijo Menma de repente con un tono osco. —Hinata no soporta a Sasuke—habló haciendo que todos lo mirasen extrañados, definitivamente algo había pasado entre la hereda Hyuga y el ninja favorito de Konoha, pero la pregunta que todos se hacían era "¿qué?"

Por su parte Sakura ya no sabía que más hacer, sentía que, si el test no llegaba a funcionar entre ellos, cuando salieran y Menma fuera a hablar con la chica sentía que lo perdería para siempre, pero aún así no se quería rendir, lo había amado durante mucho tiempo.

Por ello, antes que todo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era averiguar qué había pasado entre su rubio y la bruta Hyuga, no se pensaba rendir sin pelear, ella no era una chica que aceptara la derrota tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Pobre Sasuke-kun, parece que Hina no lo toma en serio, pero al menos el corazón de la chica poco a poco se va acelerando.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	15. Deseos para hacer realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

**DESEOS PARA HACER REALIDAD**

Menma sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, hacía mucho que lo único que se escuchaba del cuarto contrario eran risas y aquello le había puesto de los nervios. Pero ahora, al ver cómo tanto Hinata como Sasuke volvían a pelear había aligerado mucho más el ambiente, por lo que todos tenían muchas más dudas sobre el estado del rubio, ya que ahora se lo veía más relajado.

Sakura se sentía tentada de preguntarle, pero sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era hacerlo delante de todos.

—Disculpa—llamó la pelirosa a una de las camareras. —¿Podrías traer más sake? —pidió con una amable sonrisa.

Ante la petición de la Haruno el ambiente empezó a animarse todavía más, haciendo que la chica sonriera para sus adentros, la manera más fácil de obtener información era emborrachando al rubio, iba a saber que había pasado entre ellos así perdiera la vida en ello.

Y mientras todos comenzaban a caer presas del alcohol en la otra habitación Hinata y el morocho seguían con el test, totalmente ajenos a lo que sucedía afuera.

—¿Hay algo que quieras hacer desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho todavía? —leyó esta vez el segundo hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto, haciendo que el chico pensase seriamente, pero lo único que quería no lo podía obtener, ya que Hinata amaba al Namikaze.

Oh, claro que había muchas cosas que Hinata deseaba cambiar, el problema era que aún no era lo suficientemente importante, ni fuerte como para lograrlo.

—Ya te lo dije antes, pero me gustaría hacer muchos cambios en mi clan, él porque no lo he hecho… ¡Es culpa de esos estúpidos ancianos que forman el consejo y aun siguen con ideas prehistóricas! Te juro que cada vez que los veo quiero partirles la cara por no entender que la separación de ramas solo genera más odio—decía totalmente enfadada haciendo que él sonriera con empatía.

—Ya te dije que lo conseguirás Hime, eres increíble—dijo él tratando de animarla, haciendo que ella soltara una sonrisa burlona.

—De verdad que eres un playboy, incluso tratas de conquistarme en esta situación—dijo con sorna haciendo que él ensanchara más toda su sonrisa.

—Lo dices porque hace rato hice vibrar tu corazón—dijo burlón, intentando fastidiarla.

La Hyuga no podía creer lo descarado y confiado que se había vuelto el Uchiha con ella, pero lo que más le molestaba era que de alguna manera eso ya no le molestaba.

—Si quieres otro golpe sigue hablando—le advirtió ella enfadada intentado mantener oculto el rubor de sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces no debo responder esta pregunta? —dijo con un fingido tono inocente que hizo gruñir a la chica.

—Manipulador—susurró. —Venga, responde—contestó seca.

—Los sentimientos de mi Hime, quiero que me mire a mí, pero Menma se interpone—dijo risueño, para que luego a gran velocidad esquivara un kunai.

La fría mirada que le envió le caló por dentro, él no quería enfadar a su princesa, pero, aunque sea entre bromas, por lo menos por esta vez deseaba poder confesarle sus sentimientos.

—No te volveré a contar nada—dijo ella super molesta mientras hacía un puchero y lo miraba con rencor.

—Lo siento—dijo con una sonrisa reconciliadora, pero ello lo ignoraba. —Me pasé, perdóname—pidió con una carita lastimera, pero la chica seguía mirándolo mal. —Hime—susurró haciendo que esta la chica suavizara su mirada.

—Es por eso que la chica que te gusta no puede tomar en—soltó indignada haciendo que el corazón del chico sufriera un duro golpe.

En verdad Sasuke era sincero con cada una de las palabras que le decía, realmente quería obtener su corazón, realmente estaba enamorado de ella, pero sabía que muy probablemente que para Hinata ninguna de esas palabras eran ciertas y aquello lo lastimaba.

—¡Bebe, bebe! —escucharon de pronto los dos, junto a las risas de sus demás compañeros, que parecía muy animados.

—Vaya que son ruidosos—dijo el morocho mientras negaba con la cabeza, ya que recordaba como sus personalidades cambiaban con el alcohol.

—Pues a mí me parece que se lo están pasando en grande—dijo Hinata sonrierndo de solo imaginar a Kiba o Shino borrachos. Ya que el chico perro se ponía muy cariñoso con Akamaru cuando estaba bebido.

—Y nosotros también, deberías sentirte agradecida por estar conmigo, no todas tienen la oportunidad de conocerme realmente—dijo fanfarronamente haciendo que ella girara los ojos, mas en alguna parte de su corazón sabía que tal vez, y solo tal vez el Uchiha tenía razón.

—Por cierto, chico emo—lo llamó atrayendo su atención. —¿No responderás con sinceridad a la pregunta? Muchas veces te escaqueas—dijo ella.

Él meditó por unos minutos que respuesta darle, sabía que ahora mismo si volvía a soltar algo como "te quiero a ti" recibiría una dura paliza.

—Me gustaría tener un enfrentamiento de verdad contra Menma—dijo de repente sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

—Creí que en los entrenamientos siempre peleabais—dijo ella asiendo que él asintiera.

—Lo hacemos, pero…—él no sabía como explicarle, ya que tampoco era como si ambos se contuvieran, pero no era lo mismo.

—Debería hacerlo—le animó ella. —Creo que si los dos utilizarais todos vuestros aces sería muy difícil saber quien sería el ganador—dijo sorprendiendo al chico. —Sabes, puede que incluso esta vez apueste por ti—dijo con una divertida sonrisa que sonrojó al chico, definitivamente Hinata era imprevisible.

—Si tu me animas creo que realmente podría ser capaz de ganar—dijo con una brillante sonrisa que casi provoca una hemorragia nasal en la chica.

Rápidamente ella se comenzó a dar golpes mentales, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa asquerosa para intentar controlar a su corazón. De verdad que el Uchiha era mucho más guapo de lo que ella jamás hubiera notado, sí que había estado ciega.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Sé que el capítulo es más corto, y creo que los siguientes serán mucho más, pero como solo son pequeñas escenas de lo que ocurre entre las preguntas no creo que se necesite tanto. Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	16. Logros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

**LOGROS**

Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba cantaban juntos una melodía que nadie sabía identificar, pero eso no impedía disfrutarla. Ino acompañaba con unos suaves aplausos, al igual que Tenten, que veían divertidas a sus compañeros. Mientras que el Akemichi ahora comenzaba a respirar, ya que cuando la Yamanaka estaba un poco bebida se acercaba demasiado a él y eso solo hacía que sus nervios e integridad mental se vieran comprometidas.

De mientras Chouji bebía un poco más junto con Shino y Lee, mientras que Sakura le daba otro vaso más al Namikaze.

—Menma-kun realmente tiene resistencia—decía con fingida admiración mientras lloraba por dentro al ver que al chico no se le subía la bebida. Parecía que su plan de sonsacarle información con alcohol iba a ser inútil.

La última vez recordó que el chico tenía menos soporte, pero ahora mismo parecía que no le afectaba nada, aunque no podía hablar por sus demás compañeros, que incluso la tímida de Ino se acercaba melosamente a Chouji, que, aunque intentaba mantener la compostura se le notaba nervioso.

Miró la pared contraria, solo le quedaba rogar que las cosas entre esos dos fueran bien, al menos con todas las risas que habían estado lanzando creía que había avanzado algo, de verdad esperaba que el corazón de la peliazul fuera cautivado por el Uchiha. Y ya no solo por su afán de conseguir el corazón de Menma, sino que había notado como muchas veces su compañero de equipo se quedaba mirando perdido a la ojiblanca.

Claro que si alguien le preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo por el morocho lo negaría con fervor, más dentro de ella, aunque incluso lo había intentado negar a sí misma, ese plan no era solo para ella sino que también deseaba ayudar a su amigo.

—¿Cuál es el mayor logro de tu vida? —leyó la Hyuga.

Ella meditó unos segundos, era cierto que había hecho el examen para ser una jounin y lo había conseguido, pero aún le faltaba mucho como para tener un gran logro, al menos desde su perspectiva. Todavía le quedaban muchas cosas que quería realizar, como ser la líder de su clan, pero aún faltaba para eso, por lo que aún no tenía un gran logro.

—¿Ser un ninja? —respondieron ambos a la vez para luego reír, parecía que esta vez coincidían totalmente.

—Supongo que es porque aún somos jóvenes—dijo ella haciendo que él la mirara interrogante

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó curioso ya que no acababa de entender las palabras de la ojiperla.

—Presentimiento femenino—le respondió un poco avergonzada, ya que recordó lo que una vez su madre le había dicho.

Cuando la pequeña peliazul venía de un duro entrenamiento con su padre estaba triste porque no había podido cumplir las expectativas de su progenitor, pero entonces su madre, mientras le peinaba su corta melena le dijo que el orgullo más grande para un adulto son sus hijos, porque ellos son la prueba de que tuvieron una buena vida.

Ella antes no habría dudado ni un segundo en decir que la persona con la que deseaba formar una familia sería el rubio que se encontraba ahora afuera, pero ya no lo veía tan claro.

—No es justo Hime, no me excluyas, tenemos que ser honestos. Sino no te enamorarás de mí—dijo inflando los mofletes.

La chica chasqueó su lengua, no entendía cómo podía soltar semejantes frases sin siquiera inmutarse. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que su corazón respondía a ellas, aunque supiera que no eran ciertas no podía evitar que su corazón latiera. Pero lo que ella no sabía era lo mucho que al Uchiha le costaba decir aquello, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se dispararía de su pecho.

—Explícamelo, Hime—pidió haciendo que ella girara los ojos, solo quería que se callara.

—¡Hijos! —dijo de repente dejando de piedra al chico. —Ya sabes, formar una familia—comentó avergonzada. —Mi madre me dijo que cuando te hacías grande tu máximo orgullo eran tus hijos—dijo avergonzada haciendo que el morocho sonriera, le parecía tan tierna.

—Me lo imagino—dijo obteniendo la atención de la chica. —Seguro serían guapísimos con el pelo negro y ojos perla, ¿no es una magnifica combinación? —preguntó haciendo que la chica lo mirara extrañada. —Nuestros hijos serían hermosos—dijo para luego recibir un almohadazo en su cara.

—Baka emo—dijo para luego coger otro cojín de la silla y lanzárselo.

—Vamos admítelo, tú eres hermosa y yo ni se diga—decía arrogantemente. —Nuestros hijos serían los amos de la aldea—aseguró seguro haciendo que Hinata riera.

—En tus sueños—le contestó un tanto divertida.

Bien, podía admitir que el Uchiha era atractivo, muy atractivo, así que no negaría que sus hijos serían muy guapos.

Y sin que lo pudiera evitar se imaginó a ella corriendo detrás de dos pequeños niños de negros cabellos, mientras otra niña de pelo azulado y ojos negros los miraba divertida y a su lado se encontraba el morocho, sonriéndole cálidamente. Rápidamente se dio un golpe mental por la idea, no se podía dejar llevar por las tonterías del morocho.

—De verdad serían muy hermosos—dijo él haciendo que ella le diera un golpe.

—¡Baka! —volvió a gritar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Yo sí que me los imagino, se deben ver realmente lindos los hijos de ellos dos xd. Sé que estos caps son más cortos, pero yo lo advertí, pero no creo que tengan que ser tan largos, ya que quiero que sea una lectura ligera y para eso no es necesario capítulos largos.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	17. Un amigo querido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

**UN AMIGO QUERIDO**

Sasuke aún seguía hablando de lo magníficos que serían sus hijos mientras la peliazul hacía oídos sordos, no volvería a caer en los juegos del morocho.

—Que cruel eres Hime—decía el quejosamente para que luego ella lo fulminara con la mirada, siendo una clara amenaza de que comenzara a leer.

El azabache tembló ligeramente, no podría soportar más derechazos de la chica, así que siguió su silenciosa propuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que más valoras en un amigo? — leyó el pelinegro con un ligero tono de indignación.

La chica miró a la habitación continua donde se encontraban sus compañeros, seguro que por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo habían conseguido emborrachar a Shino, quien podía ser muy divertido cuando tenía alcohol en vena.

—Que a pesar de todos mis defectos sigan a mi lado, aguantando mi difícil carácter—respondió Hinata al recordar a Kiba y Shino.

—Lo dices por el Inuzuka y el Aburame—dijo Sasuke para que luego la peliazul asintiera.

Posiblemente no se lo decía, cuan importantes eran para ella, pero estaba convencida de que en el fondo ellos lo sabían. Que a pesar que muchas veces se mostraba seria y sin la necesidad de nada ni nadie ellos eran un pilar en su vida.

Sasuke también miró a la misma dirección de la chica, teniendo en mente a su rubio amigo. Bien era cierto que muchas veces el Namikaze le rechazaba y lo insultaba, llamándolo molestia, pero, aunque su relación fuera extraña lo consideraba como un hermano, igual que a Sakura.

—Pues para mi es la confianza, saber que estará allí cuando lo necesites. Que, aunque muchas veces pelees sabes que te apoyará cuando sea necesario—dijo recordando a Menma, porque, aunque ambos lo quisieran negar, tanto él como el rubio eran muy buenos amigos y rivales.

La peliazul sonrió, por una vez opinaba igual que el Uchiha.

—Creo que nunca se lo he dicho, pero le agradezco tanto a Kiba como a Shino su constante apoyo y paciencia. A veces soy difícil de tratar—dijo recordando como en su primera misión salieron golpeados por molestarla. Pero aún así no se rindieron, hasta llegar a entenderla sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras. —Los quiero mucho—confesó con una dulce sonrisa que estremeció el pecho del chico.

—Jo, me podré celoso, yo también quisiera que me dijeras que me quieres—dijo haciendo pucheros, consiguiendo sonrojar a la ojiblanca.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó para luego darle una patada que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Afuera ya todos hablaban casa sin inhibición a causa del alcohol que recorría en sus venas. Pero aún así el castaño Hyuga estaba más callado de lo normal.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Tenten a su compañero de equipo.

Neji le dio una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por el alcohol que había consumido, pero aún así parecía bastante sobrio.

—Me alegra que Sasuke lograse que Hinata cantase, tal vez de verdad él está destinado a ella—después de que el ojiblanco pronunciara aquellas palabras se escuchó el sonido de un vaso partirse en añicos.

—¡Menma-kun tú mano! —dijo Sakura alterada al ver como sangraba la mano del chico a causa de los trozos de vidrio que habían quedado en ella.

A causa del alcohol muchos no se dieron cuenta de ella, pero Sakura, que no había bebido ni una sola gota corrió a tratar de atender la mano del chico.

—Estoy bien—dijo para luego levantarse, pero cuando estaba por salir Shino habló.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el castaño, mirando de reojo el serio rostro del Namikaze.

—Por mucho que intentara retarla o burlarme, ella nunca canto, jamás. No he podido quitar eso de mi mente, tal vez no lo entiendan, pero lo que Sasuke ha logrado es… Solo quiero que Hina sea feliz, que alguien corresponda a su amor, creo que esta vez se merece a alguien que la anteponga a ella frente a las demás cosas—dijo con una sonrisa melancólica sorprendiendo a todos.

Pero, logrando que el pecho del blondo se estremeciera, ya que, aunque Neji no lo había intentado, le había dado una clara indirecta y no le gustaba, ya que sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a perder a la peliazul, haciendo que la ira creciera en él.

—Si piensas que Sasuke la valoraría te equivocas. A él solo le gusta jugar con las chicas—dijo haciendo que algo en su pecho se oprimiera, ya que sabía que su amigo solo era pura palabrería más nunca salía con alguna de sus seguidoras, se sentía tan estúpido.

—Menma-kun—susurró la Haruno, ya que le parecía extraño que precisamente él dijera eso, ya que a pesar de todo siempre era el primero en defender al morocho cuando alguien lo llamaba jugador.

—Ahora regreso—dijo el rubio para luego ir al lavabo a curar su herida, siendo seguido por la pelirosa, que sentía que no podía dejarlo solo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: parece que Menma cada vez se encuentra más y más irritado por todo, me pregunto si aguantará hasta el final del test o irá a apartar a la peliazul antes de que lo terminen.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	18. Un recuerdo preciado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18:**

**UN RECUERDO PRECIADO**

Sakura seguía en silencio al ojiazul, estaba muy preocupada, el solo hecho de mencionar que Hinata estaría destinada a Sasuke había hecho que el rubio se descontrolara. Sabía que era muy probable que no descubriera exactamente que había pasado entre Menma y la Hyuga, pero se podía hacer una idea al ver el comportamiento del chico.

De alguna manera los sentimientos que el blondo tenía por la ojiblanca habían acabo desarrollando en algo más fuerte que compañerismo o amistad.

—Regresa—dijo el Namikaze con una firme voz.

—Pero tu herida—se quejó ella.

—El chakra de Kurama lo curará en un instante, voy al lavabo para lavarme la sangre. Regresa—dijo en un tono imperativo que no dio oportunidad a otra protesta, haciendo que la Haruno asintiera y regresara con los demás.

Cuando se encontró solo miró la puerta donde se encontraban la peliazul y el morocho. Una parte de él quería ir y sacar a la Hyuga de allí, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, ya que parecería un verdadero idiota.

"Lo eres", susurró una voz en su interior, que rápidamente calló.

—No te metas Kurama—dijo molesto.

—Es cosa tuya lo que hace o dejas de hacer con la heredera Hyuga, pero agradecería que no atolondraras tu cabeza con tantos pensamientos, después de todo yo también los escucho—dijo molesto y cansado.

El chico sencillamente ignoró el comentario del zorro, el no atolondraba su cabeza, solo que el alcohol lo había afectado un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más valorado? —leyó Hinata.

Sasuke por unos momentos se quedó callado para luego dar una cálida sonrisa.

—Itachi no venía a una práctica que teníamos, ya que a mi me gustaba mucho entrenar con él, pero a causa de todas las responsabilidades que tenía su tiempo era limitado. Estaba muy enfadado, por lo que cuando llegó me quise ir lejos, pero el lo impidió, entonces me acabé haciendo daño y él me llevó en su espalda. Aún recuerdo la calidez que sentí en ese momento—relató con una magnifica sonrisa.

—Perece que sí que tienes complejo de hermano—lo molestó, pero el solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó muy interesado

—Cuando Hanabi y yo hicimos un pastel para el cumpleaños para el aniversario de nuestra madre, que aunque ya no estaba con nosotras, todavía lo celebramos, era la primera vez que horneamos algo y no nos salió tan bien, pero estábamos muy felices y orgullosas, pero a Hanabi se le cayó al suelo y se le estropeó, entonces Neji apareció y lo tomó del suelo y se lo comió, diciendo que era lo mejor que había probado, que estaba seguro que a nuestra madre le encantaría—confesó Hinata también muy feliz.

—Tenemos suerte—dijo Sasuke.

—Sí—dio ella también muy agradecida.

De mientras fuera Menma no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras del Hyuga, bien era cierto que no había hecho nada por corresponder a los sentimientos de Hinata, pero ni él ni nadie tendría que interferir. Solo Hinata podía dejar o seguir teniendo sentimientos por él. El problema era que de alguna manera sentía que sería culpa suya que la peliazul dejara de mirarlo de esa manera.

Bien era cierto que al principio no le importaba en absoluto, ella era una molesta chica mas que lo perseguía para confesarle su amor constantemente, pero en algún momento eso había cambiado, de alguna manera ella se había vuelto mucho más importante, pero ni él se había dado cuenta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Sí se que este cap ha sido super corto, pero bueno, igual espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	19. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19:**

**PESADILLAS**

El morocho tenía una radiante sonrisa, sentía que con cada pregunta la relación de él y la Hyuga se estaba acercando mucho más, y aunque sabía que era ridículo que se hiciera esperanzas, por lo menos se alegraba que cada vez fueran más cercanos.

—¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más doloroso? —leyó Sasuke. —¿Realmente tenemos que responder esto? —dijo un tanto incómodo haciendo que la peliazul lo mirara con interrogante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es algo vergonzoso? —preguntó haciendo que las mejillas del chico se tiñeran ligeramente, haciendo que ella sonriera divertida, de verdad que le gustaba mucho molestar al azabache, tal vez había encontrado un nuevo hobby.

Tal vez Hinata no lo sabía, pero el recuerdo más doloroso para el chico estaba relacionado con ella, con el día que se dio cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera ella no lo notaría, que solo tenía ojos para Menma y que su amor siempre sería unilateral, sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de ser amigos, aunque ahora gracias al test por fin lo eran.

—Es personal—contestó, a lo que ella le miró con cara cansada, como recordándole que todo lo que contaban era personal. —Pero es que…

Sasuke no sabía como decirlo sin exponerse demasiado, lo último que ahora quería era que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de ella. Ya tenía suficiente con haberle dicho que le gustaba alguien para que así ella acabara descubriendo sus sentimientos.

—Es sobre la persona que me gusta—dijo avergonzado haciendo que Hinata lo mirara seria.

La peliazul volvió a sentir de nuevo aquella opresión en su pecho, por algún motivo no le gustaba cuando el Uchiha hablaba sobre aquella chica misteriosa.

La verdad es que le resultaba sorprendente, él tenía un montón de fans locas por sus huesos, pero notaba que su mirada cambiaba cuando hablaba de ella, era totalmente distinto y aquello le molestaba, porque no era igual, sentía que aquella chica realmente lo tenía loco.

—Dijimos que seríamos sinceros—dijo ella haciendo que el morocho suspirara rendido.

—Desde el día en que la conocí mis ojos solo la podían mirarla, pero ella tenía la mirada en otro chico, alguien con el que no podía competir—dijo molesto. —Él era—negó haciendo una cara dolorosa. —Él es genial—todo se quedó en silencio, el Uchiha estaba realmente serio. —Yo quise confesarme, decirle mis sentimientos, pero ella no me prestaba atención, era como si yo no existiera, cada una de sus sonrisas iban dirigidas a él. Por más que yo tratara que me mirara no lo conseguía, por lo que en parte me rendí y comencé a jugar con otras chicas. Creyendo inútilmente que eso borraría parte del daño que ella me causaba—dijo mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Hinata sintiera como si le reprochara algo. —Pero no sirvió de nada, aún la amo, aún la sigo esperando—dijo con una sonrisa triste que partió el corazón de la chica.

Hinata recordó que, durante la academia, a pesar de que muchas chicas lo perseguían el no hacia caso a ninguna, pero cuando se volvieron chunin y comenzaron a hacer misiones el morocho cada vez empezaba a estar más y más rodeado de chicas.

Por algún motivo que ni ella misma entendía porque se sentía realmente incómoda, no quería saber más sobre el amor no correspondido del Uchiha, de alguna manera sentía que aquello le estaba creando un malestar y se sentía más pesado por momentos.

—¿Ella es importante para ti? —dijo con una cara estoica, haciendo que él asintiera.

—Como Menma lo es para ti—dijo haciendo que ella desviara la mirada. —¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más doloroso? —preguntó intentando sonar más animado, pero se notaba que no estaba anímicamente bien.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos.

—La muerte de mi madre fue realmente dolorosa, verla quita sin vida fue muy duro—confesó. —Pero si estamos hablando del peor recuerdo…—ella lo miró dudosa, aquello era un secreto de su clan y no estaba segura si lo podía revelar.

—Si no quieres…—dijo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Confió en ti—le respondió. —Cuando yo era una niña fui secuestrada por la aldea oculta de las nubes—confesó haciendo que el morocho se pusiera pálido. —Ellos querían obtener el Byakugan, por lo que mi padre acabó asesinando al líder de esa aldea—dijo con una mirada perdida. —Entonces ellos exigieron el cuerpo de mi padre como muestra de restitución, pero en realidad querían obtener los secretos del Byakugan—explicó con rabia. —Los ancianos del Clan Hyuga y los líderes de Konoha propusieron que mi tío Hizashi, quien era el gemelo de mi padre tomara su lugar en la entrega de los cuerpos. Ya que además de proteger a mi padre quien era el actual líder del clan también protegerían los secretos del Byakugan—el rostro de Hinata había adquirido una triste mirada. —Cuando mi padre trató de rechazar esto, mi tío lo noqueó con un golpe. Luego explicó que no estaba haciendo eso para preservar el honor de los Hyuga, sino para salvar la vida de su hermano, para prevenir una guerra y para elegir su destino por primera vez en su vida—explicó con voz entrecortada. —Cuando Neji se enteró de esto dejó de ser el chico aplicado que era, y simplemente se dedicó a jugar. A veces creo que lo hace como protección, para no sufrir—dijo derramando una lágrima que rápidamente fue limpiada por el Uchiha.

—Eres fuerte Hina, realmente fuerte—dijo él haciendo que ella sonriera para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, haciendo que él acariciara su larga cabellera, no pensaba en nada más que el deseo de tranquilizar a su Hime. —Muy fuerte—le dijo dándole una cálida sensación de tranquilidad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bueno este cap me salió un poco más largo, pero no se acostumbre, que serán más cortos los siguientes.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	20. Cambios de último minuto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20:**

**CAMBIOS DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO**

El pecho del chico se sentía tan cálido y reconfortante. Ella nunca se había dejado mimar de esa manera, aunque siempre había intentado estar así con Menma jamás lo había conseguido, pero ahora mismo ni eso pasaba por su mente, sino lo bien que se sentía al lado del azabache.

Ahora que el Uchiha notaba como su princesa ya se encontraba mucho mejor los nervios y la vergüenza comenzaban a surgir, tanto en él como en ella.

—Sera mejor que sigamos—dijo alejándose del pecho del muchacho, logrando que él asintiera.

Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y se encontraba avergonzada, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir algo más sobre lo que hacía unos minutos estaban haciendo. Ella dio un pequeño carraspeo y tomó la revista.

—Si supieras cuándo vas a morir, ¿cambiarías tu forma de vivir? ¿Por qué? —leyó la peliazul.

Sasuke la miró con disimulo y se vislumbró en esa situación. Él no se arrepentía de casi nada, siempre le demostraba amor a su madre y hermano, tal vez con su padre era distinto, pero tenían sus momentos. Era un buen ninja a pesar de que no lo aparentara, además ya había hecho muchas cosas que quería, pero si había algo que quisiera cambiar antes de su muerte era…

—Quisiera decirle a la persona que amo mis sentimientos—dijo con una expresión seria haciendo que otra vez algo en el pecho de la ojiblanca se estremeciera.

Hinata no lo entendía, pero de verdad que no le gustaba cada vez que nombraba a la chica, y lo peor de todo es que sin siquiera conocerla sentía que la iba a odiar y aquello le molestaba mucho, porque a pesar de su carácter ella no odiaba sin razón.

—Si la quieres tanto, porque no solo vas por ella—dijo un tanto irritada.

El soltó una sonrisa tristona y la miró con sorna, le parecía irónico que precisamente la peliazul fuera quien le dijera esas palabras, ya que ella era quien lo mantenía en ese estado por los fuertes sentimientos que mantenían por el Namikaze.

—Ya te lo dije, le gusta otra persona—dijo cansado.

—Eso no sueña como tú Uchiha. Creí que todas la koneko-chan caían a tus pies—decía un tanto molesta.

—Ella no es una koneko-chan—respondió recordando lo que la Hyuga le había dicho antes de empezar el test. —Ella es ella.

—Ridículo—masculló ella un tanto indignada, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Le molestaba, le molestaba mucho, incluso a ella le había llamado koneko-chan, no entendía porque a aquella chica no la trataba con ese nombre, le molestaba, realmente le molestaba.

—¿Y tú que Hime? —preguntó.

—Ya respondía antes, las normas de mi clan—respondió malhumorada.

—¿Estás enfadada? —preguntó mientras la miraba interrogante, ya que no entendía porque se estaba comportando así.

—¿Hah? —dijo mirándolo mal. —¿Por qué habría de estar molesta? —respondió claramente disgustada. —Solo eres un idiota jugador—susurró haciendo que Sasuke la mirara seria, logrando que ella nerviosa apartara su mirada.

De verdad que no se entendía, ¿por qué se le estaba acelerando el corazón? ¿Por qué ahora la mirada del chico le parecía tan distinta? ¿Por qué se molestaba cuando nombraba a aquella chica? Lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes el test, porque sentía que se iba a volver loca.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Y volvieron los capítulos cortos, pero lo he de decir, que lo que yo quiero hacer es sencillamente conversaciones ligeras, por lo que es muy probable que los siguientes caps sean así.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	21. Amistad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

**AMISTAD**

Sasuke tocó nuevamente unos de los mofletes de la chica, haciendo que le diera otro golpe. Le había dicho que no estaba molesta, pero el muy idiota seguía insistiendo.

—Solo hagamos el test—dijo cabreada haciendo que él asintiera.

—¿Qué es para ti la amistad? —leyó el morocho.

—Es una pregunta un tanto abstracta, no sé… una unión supongo. Alguien en quien puedes confiar y que sabes que no te traicionará, que se quedará a tu lado a pesar de tus defectos, que te dirá las verdades a la cara, pero que se preocupará de ti—contestó.

—Opino igual—dijo él. —Aunque estoy seguro que Menma diría algo como "que molesto" —dijo intentando sonar gracioso, pero con solo la mención del blondo el rostro de la peliazul pasó a uno más sombrío haciendo que el Uchiha se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

De alguna manera el quería entender que ocurría, porque ella no estaba tratando igual que siempre al Namikaze. Además, tenía miedo de preguntar.

—¿Quieres que te cuente algo gracioso de Sakura-chan? —dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que ella lo mirara interesada.

—Suéltalo—dijo con una sonrisa perversa que logró que él soltara una carcajada.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle que te lo dije o me mata—pidió a lo que ella sencillamente chasqueó la lengua.

—Bien, lo prometo—dijo resignada. Tal vez no la podría molestar, pero al menos se podría reír un rato a costa suya.

—Una vez cuando estábamos de misión por…—no se quería poner en demasiada evidencia en frente de la chica. —Por una serie de cosas acabé enterrado en el suelo—dijo haciendo que ella arqueara una ceja. —Solo se veía mi cabeza y Sakura se desmayó del susto—confesó.

La cara de la peliazul era un total poema.

—No creo que eso sea vergonzoso para ella, sino para ti. Baka-emo—dijo girando los ojos.

Suspiró rendida, estaba segura que con aquello solo quería que se le fuera el enfado, y aunque en parte entendía que no se estaba comportando bien.

—Bien, tú ganas—susurró sonriendo. De verdad que era algo. Haciendo que él también riera.

* * *

**Notas autora: Sí se que es corto, pero el próximo será interesante así que espérenlo.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	22. Amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22:**

**AMOR**

Sasuke se estiraba perezosamente en el regazo de la peliazul, mientras ella por encima vez se lo quitaba de encima. Parecía que desde la anterior pregunta el chico se había puesto extremadamente carameloso con la chica y ella no entendía el porqué.

Por su parte, talvez el pelinegro ahora estaba viviendo en un sueño, pero por un momento había creído entrever celos en la princesa byakugan. Así que no podía contener la enorme felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Porque, si en verdad se encontraba celosa, significaba que empezaba a verlo diferente.

—¿Vamos, solo déjame un poco? Seguro que si fuera Menma le dejarías—dijo en un puchero haciendo que ella le diera una dura mirada.

Sasuke al notar la molestia en sus ojos supo que no tendría que haber dicho aquello, Hinata estaba muy enfadada.

—¿Qué rol juega el amor y el afecto en tu vida? —leyó la ojiperla con un tono monótono.

Después de que el Uchiha le hiciera recordar al Namikaze, y que, además no tenía ni un poco de ganas de responder a esta pregunta su enfado creció. Por lo que prácticamente las palabras le salieron solas de la boca.

—Rechazo y dolor—respondió en un bajo susurro que el morocho fue capaz de entender.

Odiaba ver como las cuencas de su princesa se llenaban de tristeza. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para ser él el dueño de su corazón, por ser capaz de curar esas heridas. Deseaba hacer tanto por ella, pero sabía que a comparación del rubio el era un cero a la izquierda. Porque, aunque había estrechado su relación con la ojiperla sabía que su corazón solo pertenecía al Namikaze.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre Menma y tú? —preguntó dudoso. Porque, aunque parte de él deseaba ayudarla, temía herirse de nuevo al escuchar de los labios de su princesa lo mucho que amaba al futuro Hokage.

—N-nada—dijo ella.

—Hinata, perdona por mi comentario anterior, sabes que a veces soy un imbécil—dijo sonriéndole y haciendo que ella lo mirara. —No te voz a forzar a que me lo digas, solo si necesitas desahogarte, estoy aquí—dijo serio haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro y sonriera.

Gracias a las anteriores preguntas había visto a un Uchiha totalmente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada, por lo que una parte de ella sentía que podía confiar en él. Ya lo había hecho con anteriores preguntas, pero esta era un poco más vergonzosa que las otras, o al menos ella lo veía de esa manera. Porque, aunque tal vez era algo que todo el mundo sabía, ya que siempre proclamaba su amor por el rubio, siempre le hacía sentir frágil, ya que el Namikaze la hacía sentir mal o bien con una sola palabra. Por ello es que también quería contarle a alguien sobre aquel asunto, liberar un poco su alma de aquello que tanto había estado guardando. De pedir un consejo y recibir las palabras de apoyo y aliento de alguien.

La Hyuga sabía que si no fuera por el test no se estuviera ni planteando el confesarle todo al Uchiha, se hubiera seguido guardando lo que había sucedido hacía unas semanas atrás. Pero al ver la ónix mirada del chico le inspiraba total confianza, sabía que se lo podía decir y ser reconfortada.

Hacía unas semanas la ojiperla había regresado de una misión con su equipo. Esta misión había sido un poco más larga que las anteriores, ya que llevaban todo un mes fuera de Konoha. Ella había extrañado mucho a todos, pero sobretodo a un rubio que tenía siempre en su corazón.

La Hyuga había intentado ser todo lo eficiente para poder completar la misión y verlo cuanto antes. Por lo que al llegar a los muros de Konoha rápidamente se despidió de sus compañeros y ha paso presuroso se dirigió a su casa. Necesitaba rápidamente darse un buen baño y estar presentable cuando fuera a encontrarse con el chico.

Así que después de saludar a su familia se dirigió a las calles de la aldea para encontrarse con el ojiazul. Pero como se encontraba muy impaciente al volver a ver al chico activó su byakugan, obteniendo su posición en el Ichiraku.

Por lo que, sin perder un segundo más corrió hacia el local en busca de su amado, pero cuando se iba a abalanzar sobre él escuchó la conversación que mantenía con Gaara, que había venido de visita a la aldea, dejándola totalmente paraliza.

—Entonces, ¿te sientes solo ahora que Hinata-chan está de misión? —dijo divertido el pelirrojo, ya que le gustaba mucho molestarlo.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo con un tono escéptico que petrificó a la chica. —Ahora que ella no está todo es mucho más tranquilo—respondió haciendo que el corazón de la peliazul se oprimiera.

—¿No eres demasiado cruel con ella? Puede tener carácter un tanto fuerte, pero es buena chica, además de ser muy linda—puntualizó el Sabaku no.

—Eso es porque solo la has visto un par de veces—dijo con molestia. —Siempre está detrás de mí, atosigándome, diciéndome lo mucho que me ama—decía haciendo que cada vez más el corazón de la Hyuga se rompiera en pedazos. —Se lo he dicho muchas veces, es molesto, que no siento lo mismo y que no puedo, ni quiero corresponder a sus sentimientos. Yo solo quiero centrarme en ser Hokage y ella siempre está pensando en otras cosas. Cosas que a mí no me importan—finalizó.

—¿De verdad no te gusta nada? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Es una verdadera molestia, eso es lo que es—dijo ya cansado de la conversación. —Mejor vámonos, ya terminamos de comer—dijo él.

Pero cuando el Namikaze se volteó para salir del restauran se topó con dos orbes perladas que lo miraban directamente. Por un momento no supo que hacer, ¿habría escuchado toda su conversación? Sintió una opresión en el pecho y se comenzó a poner nervioso.

Hinata lo miró en silencio por un rato más, esperando que dijera algo sobre lo que había pasado, que le explicase si aquellos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, si ella en verdad solo era una molestia. Pero, no salía ni una sola palabra de los labios del blondo.

—¡Hola! —dijo Gaara intentando aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado alrededor de los dos.

—Kazekage-sama, Namikaze-san—dijo ella con una educada reverencia, para luego marcharse de allí, dejando sorprendido al ojiazul, ya que la chica nunca lo había llamado por su apellido, estaba más que convencido que los había oído y ahora se encontraba molesta.

Aquel día la ojiperla lloró toda la noche, ya que no solo sabía que Menma jamás la miraría como algo más que una molestia.

—Menma, creo que nos ha escuchado—dijo el bermellón, pero el rubio le quiso restar importancia.

—No te preocupes, seguro que se le pasará en unos días—dijo para luego irse. Pero no se había percatado de que la peliazul desde lo alto de un edificio había escuchado esas palabras, haciendo que lo que le quedara de orgullo se rompiera.

Cuando Hinata terminó de narrar la historia la ira impregnó al Uchiha, de verdad que no entendía como Menma había podido decir aquello, a pesar de lo molesto que le parecían sus fans él jamás había sido irrespetuoso con alguna de ellas, ni tampoco hablaba mal a sus espaldas. Así que no entendía porque había hecho eso con su Hime. Él al ver esos hermosos ojos a punto de cristalizar en uno de sus impulsos se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza.

—Menma es listo para algunas cosas, pero estúpido para otras, solo dale tiempo, ya verás como se dará cuenta de lo magnífica que eres—le aseguró.

Por algún motivo, más que el hecho de que el rubio correspondiera a sus sentimientos, Hinata sonrió por el confort que el morocho le daba, realmente podía ser muy cálido y dulce. Así, que como antes ya lo había hecho se volvió a dejar reconfortar por esos varoniles brazos que le daban tranquilidad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Este cap es uno de mis favoritos, espero que a vosotros también les guste. Bien, cada vez se acercan más y más, ¿Qué pasará al final de test? ¿Se enamorarán, no lo harán? Bueno, uno nunca sabe. Creo que intentaré hacer un cap por día, esperen el siguiente mañana.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	23. Cosas buenas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23:**

**COSAS BUENAS**

Cuando el rubio volvió del lavabo se encontró a todos sus amigos alrededor de una pantalla apagada, mirándola con gran interés, mientras Neji le decía al Akemichi que se apresurara con la conexión de dicho aparato. Se acercó a ellos, pero parecía que estaban demasiado entusiasmados con el aparato que ni se percataron de su presencia.

—¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? —preguntó extrañado al verlos a todos así de callados y concentrados.

—Vamos a espiarlos—dijo animado Shikamaru, ya que desde el principio quería saber que pasaría entre esos dos.

—Shino le ha pedido al dueño por una pantalla con la conexión a la cámara de seguridad que hay en la habitación de ellos—dijo Sakura nerviosa. —¿Qué tal está tu mano? —preguntó preocupada.

—Ya está curada—dijo mostrándosela. —Te dije que el chakra de Kurama es muy efectivo—dijo el chico.

—De nada—susurró el zorro en su cabeza haciendo que volteara los ojos con cansancio. A veces le resultaba demasiado molesto tener a alguien que siempre escuchaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

El Aburame miró a Menma, sabía que, posiblemente Hinata los mataría a todos cuando supiera que los estaban espiando, pero si quería con esto que su amiga y el Namikaze se arreglaran, tal vez lo mejor era poner celoso al chico. Que, a pesar de que lo había tratado de ocultar todo el rato, se estaba aguantando las enormes ganas de ir a la otra habitación y sacar a la Hyuga de allí.

Así que, a pesar del miedo y las represalias que Hinata podía tomar contra él, quería ayudar a su amiga, además Kiba le había dicho que él también admitiría parte de culpa, para que así la peliazul no solo se cebara con el castaño.

—Ya está—dijo Chouji, para luego tomar el control y encender la tele. No lo quería admitir, pero también tenía mucha curiosidad para saber como estaba el estado del morocho, si el que la Hyuga ya no lo había molido a palos. Aunque por el silencio de la otra habitación, era muy probable que el Uchiha aún siguiera con vida.

—¡Ya tenemos visión! —gritó entusiasmado Kiba, mientras era gruñido por Akamaru y empezaban una de sus habituales peleas.

—Shhhh ¡Cállense! —dijo Tenten. —Si Hinata se entera que la espiamos ninguno saldrá bien parado—dijo la castaña temblando ligeramente. Ya que cuando la chica se molestaba de verdad no discriminaba entre amigos o enemigos, los atacaba por igual.

Por lo que, en absoluto silencio todos, incluido Menma, se sentaron alrededor del aparato, esperando a ver que pasaba entre los dos.

—Decid, de forma alterna, que características consideráis positivas de vuestro interlocutor. Un total de cinco cada uno—leyó entusiasmadamente el azabache. —Yo empiezo—dijo animado haciendo que ella riera, le encantaba verlo actuar de esa manera. —Que cuidas y proteges a tus compañeros de equipo y amigos, aunque muchas veces lo niegues, porque eres un poco tsundere—dijo risueño haciendo que ella sonriera y luego le diera un ligero golpe en su hombro. —Vale, lo siento—dijo riendo. —Tu turno, supera mi nivel de alago—bromeó.

—Creo que puedes ser alguien muy confiable si te lo propones, alguien que sabes que estará para ti cuando realmente lo necesites, al igual que lo creen Menma y la frente de marquesina—dijo mientras reía ante el apodo que le ponía a la ojijade haciendo que afuera la chica se molestara, odiaba ese apodo.

—Que seas alguien que se esfuerza para hacer las cosas, tu perseverancia es una de las cosas que admiro de ti—confesó haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Frente a esa frase tanto Tenten como Ino soltaron un oww, que molestó al rubio, pero lo que más le irritaba es que esa estúpida frase surgiera efecto en Hinata, no le gustaba para nada ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por ese tipo de comentarios. ¡Era el Uchiha quien se lo decía, no lo podía tomar en serio! Más, una parte de él siempre había notado como el Uchiha no decía esa clase de cumplidos a cualquiera, por lo que le ponía muy nervioso.

—Eres gracioso, pero ya no solo en ese sentido tonto que yo antes creía, sino uno que da una sensación de alivio cuando estas triste—dijo sorprendiendo al chico, que no esperaba que ella lo alagara de aquella manera.

—Me gusta que seas fuerte, pero también amable cuando la situación lo amerita—dijo obteniendo una sonrisa contenida por parte de ella.

—Que seas muy perspicaz, sé que muchas veces te haces el tonto, pero notas perfectamente la situación e intentas aligerarla con tus comentarios bromistas. Posiblemente antes no me había dado cuenta, pero en este tiempo lo he podido comprobar—comentó.

—Tu ambición, ese deseo incontrolable por siempre mejorar, creo que te hace seguir siempre adelante—dijo él.

—Creo que a pesar de que eres un playboy nunca te has propasado con ninguna chica, por lo que pienso que eres bastante noble, ya que cualquier otro chico en tu lugar no se comportaría de esa manera—dijo riendo.

—La seguridad que siempre irradias y contagias a los demás—confesó con otra radiante sonrisa.

—Tu aspecto, creo que eres muy atractivo—dijo ella sin pensar para luego arrepentirse totalmente al ver la cara del chico.

—¿Qué has? —pero el morocho no pudo acabar su frase a causa de un fuerte golpe tras un cállate lanzado por la peliazul, ya que se encontraba totalmente avergonzada.

—¡Solo fui objetiva! —soltó con las mejillas totalmente coloradas y avergonzada por toda la situación.

Definitivamente la próxima vez se mediría antes de decir cualquier cosa, pero es que no esperaba sentirse tan cómoda con el moreno.

—Supongo que eso no se puede negar—dijo Sakura intentando calmar a Menma, que irradiaba el rojo chakra de Kurama. —Hinata esta siendo objetiva, Sasuke es guapo—decía haciendo que el blondo gruñera.

—Parece que te la robarán—dijo el zorro en la cabeza del ojiazul, haciendo que este se molestara más.

—Ya te he dicho que no leas mis pensamientos—bramó enfadado el chico.

—Prácticamente los gritas, es imposible no escucharlos—se quejó Kurama, ya que en verdad él solo quería dormir. Pero desde que el Namikaze había tenido ese problema con la Hyuga, la cabeza del chico solo se había llenado de pensamientos de la ojiperla.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Me pregunto cuanto tiempo más podrá aguantar Menma ahora que puede ver todo lo que pasará en la habitación. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, mañana traigo otro cap y perdón la demora. **

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	24. Familia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de RTN. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24:**

**FAMILIA**

Sakura había tratado de impedir de todas las maneras que Shino le pidiese la pantalla al dueño, pero la curiosidad de todos había sido imparable y no había podido contra todos ellos, de verdad que eran unos cotillas. Incluso pensó que Chouji le ayudaría a frenar toda aquella locura, pero estaba tan interesado como los demás.

Miró de reojo a su rubio amigo, temían que en cualquier momento se dirigiera a la habitación continua y acabara con la vida de su compañero de equipo, ya que notaba lo tenso que se encontraba el Namikaze. Además, esa palpitante vena en su frente lo demostraba, igual que el chirriar de sus dientes.

—¿Es tu familia cariñosa? ¿Crees que tu infancia fue mejor que la de otras personas? —leyó Hinata obteniendo la atención de todos en la sala. —Mi madre lo era, en cambio mi padre era más recto, pero hay veces que le da esa vena paternal—contestó. —Aunque es tan raro que cuando sucede Hanabi y yo comprobamos si no está enfermo—admite con una melodiosa risa que sorprendió al ojiazul, desde que se había molestado con ella no la había podido escuchar.

—A mí me pasa igual. Mi madre es muy cariñosa pero mi padre… es otro asunto—dio un largo suspiro al solo recordar todas esas charlas donde el azabache mayor le echaba en cara que no se comportaba como un verdadero ninja, sino como un gigoló.

Bueno, admitía que muchas veces no se comportaba como debía, pero a su favor podría alegar que jamás se había propasado con ninguna de esas chicas. Y no porque no tuviese la oportunidad, sino porque en verdad no se encontraba interesado en ellas.

—Padres—dijeron los dos a la vez, para luego reír.

—Entonces… ¿crees que tuviste una infancia mejor que la de otras personas? —preguntó el azabache.

—Yo creo que nadie puede admitir o negar eso, para mí, aunque mi infancia pudo se un poco dura por los entrenamientos y deber ser la futura cabeza de clan, creo que estuvo muy bien. Fui feliz, además, Hanabi…—dijo con una ligera sonrisa que también contagió al Namikaze, le gustaba verla así.

Sakura no lo podía creer, Menma estaba sonriendo, como muy pocas veces hacía.

—¿Tu hermana, que ocurre con ella? —dijo Sasuke intrigado.

—Es algo por lo que estoy agradecida, pero no solo ella. Neji también es como un hermano para mí—dijo con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que, en la otra habitación un anonadado Hyuga mirara como su prima hablaba bien de él, haciendo que se sintiera muy feliz. —Puede que muchas veces sea un idiota pervertido, pero cada vez que he necesitado de un hombro él estaba allí para mí. Aunque no solo él—dijo otra vez con otra sonrisa.

—¿Shino y Kiba? —preguntó el azabache para que la chica asintiera, haciendo que sus compañeros sonrieran.

Hinata muchas veces podía ser un poco dura con ellos, pero siempre sabían que en verdad la chica los quería mucho, al igual que ellos a ella.

—Ellos son muy importantes también, como unos lindos hermanitos pequeños—admitió riendo, cosa que sorprendió a sus amigos, ya que la peliazul podía ser un poco tsundere y le costaba mucho admitir ese tipo de cosas. —¿Y tú qué? Chico con complejo de hermano—se burló haciendo que el morocho inflara sus mofletes.

—No tengo complejo de hermano, solo lo admiro, es un gran ninja—dijo claramente indignado.

—No te pongas así. Lo sé, solo es una broma. Itachi es un gran ninja—dijo seria intentando calmar un poco al chico, pero parecía que seguía muy molesto. —Está bien, esta vez es culpa mía. Lo siento, chico emo—finalizó riendo haciendo que él sonriera, no podía enfadarse con ella.

—Como diga, Hime—contratacó él con una de esas sonrisas socarronas haciendo que ella girara los ojos mientras sonreía.

Afuera todos se comenzaron a mirar entre ellos, ¿chico emo? ¡¿Hime?! Todos sabían lo mucho que a la Hyuga le disgustaban los apodos y más el apodo de princesita que había venido de la pelirosa, por lo que no entendía porque se estaba dejando llamar de esa manera por el Uchiha. Además, ¿qué ocurría con esas sonrisas? No era para nada normal que la heredera de los Hyuga se comportara así.

—Definitivamente está pasando algo entre ellos—dijo Lee haciendo que Menma cambiara su rostro y lo mirara mal.

—¿Qué dices? —intervino Sakura intentando calmar así al ojiazul. —Yo no lo veo así—decía la chica.

—Pero Lee tiene razón—dijo Kiba mientras miraba las reacciones de su compañera de equipo, y por una vez Akamaru también asentía de acuerdo con él. —Hinata mayormente nunca deja entrever sus sentimientos, pero está siendo cien por ciento honesta—dijo el castaño.

—Pe-pero eso es por el test. Debía ser honesta para que funcionase—contratacó la pelirosa. —Ya saben lo seria que se pone con las apuestas—aclaró.

—Yo no lo creo así—dijo Neji, siendo secundado por Shino. —Creo que realmente algo está sucediendo entre los dos—dijo el Hyuga irritado del todo al Namikaze, que, por los estúpidos comentarios de sus amigos salió de la habitación pegando un fuerte portazo que casi quebró la puerta, para que luego fuera seguido de una preocupada Sakura, que no paraba de llamarlo por su nombre, pero él sencillamente la ignoraba.

Sí, era cierto, la Haruno estaba profundamente enamorada del blondo, pero podía notar, por su actitud reciente que para él Hinata no era solo una molestia, como siempre quería hacer creer. Además, a ella era la única que llamaba de esa manera, y por ello es que creía que no la soportaba cuando la verdad era otra.

Había por tanto tiempo intentando hacerse la tonta a la verdad, pero ya no lo podía negar. Menma amaba a Hinata, la amaba y ella ya no podía seguir interviniendo. Porque quería mucho a Menma, tanto que estaba bien si él era feliz, lo iba a apoyar, así su corazón se partiera en el intento, lo ayudaría.

Por su parte Menma estaba que ardía en celos, vale, admitía que tenía la culpa de que Hinata se encontrara molesta con él, pero, aunque ella estuviera bien con él hubiera aceptado de todas maneras hacer ese test. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba, no podía hacer nada, porque si entraba a la habitación e interrumpía el test, definitivamente Hinata jamás lo perdonaría.

—Estás en un buen lío, se burló Kurama, mientras el chico solo gruñía irritado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Parece que Menma cada vez se encuentra más y más molesto, pero aún faltan preguntas para que el test acabe, por lo que se tendrá que aguantar las ansias asesinas un poco más.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	25. Madre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás si que es mio.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25:**

**MADRE**

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver como el Namikaze había salido, se sentían un poco culpables, aunque no entendían bien porqué, y cuando iban a dar por terminada la reunión la voz de Sasuke, que venía la pantalla volvió a captar su atención.

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre tu relación con tu madre? —leyó Sasuke para luego meditar un rato. Miró fijamente a la chica, haciendo que no entendiera el porqué de su penetrante mirada. —Si respondo a esto prométeme que no me llamarás niño de mama—dijo serio haciendo que ella riera.

Hinata no podía más, a veces el morocho salía con unas ocurrencias. Claro que, a veces debía admitir que era muy tierno.

—No lo haré, yo también quiero mucho a mi madre—dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Bueno, creo que la relación con mi madre es muy buena, es muy dulce y cariñosa, aunque puede ser recta cuando lo necesito—contestó riendo, al recordar como le había gritado por saltarse durante varios días el entrenamiento. —¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—El tiempo que ella estuvo conmigo bien, éramos muy unidas, así que muy buena—respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa triste, llena de melancolía.

—¿La extrañas? —preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro afligido de la peliazul haciendo que ella asintiera.

—Como no hacerlo. Aunque hay días más que otros, recuerdo como siempre el día de mi cumpleaños me traía una orquídea—dijo con pesar. —Sé que tal vez no represente mucho, pero al ver esa hermosa flor, siempre me sentía renovada—admitió.

—Entonces yo lo haré—dijo decidido el morocho mientras le colocaba un mechón detrás de su oreja. Haciendo que no solo el pulso de la chica se acelerara, sino que también de los espectadores que los miraban fijamente, parecía una escena de un drama.

—¿Eh? —dijo con un ligero rubor, haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

—A partir de ahora y en cada uno de tus siguientes cumpleaños te traeré esa flor—dijo con una brillante sonrisa dándole una rosa, pero ella negó.

—Playboy—dijo ella girando los ojos. —Le das una rosa a todas las chicas, por lo que no es lo mismo, no es especial—decía ella tratando tranquilizarse.

—Entonces ya no lo haré, así será mucho más especial cuando te la de en tu cumpleaños, una hermosa orquídea, que sea solo para ti—dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica, que inútilmente trataba de tranquilizarse, pero la penetrante mirada oscura no le dejaba.

—¿S-siempre? —le preguntó levantando una ceja. —No creo que a la chica que te gusta le haga mucha gracia que estés regalando flores a otra chica. Creí que querías ir en serio con ella. De esta manera no te tomará en serio nunca—dijo haciendo que los demás lo miraran sorprendidos.

¿Alguien que le gustaba al Uchiha? Imposible, seguro que habían odio mal, estaban hablando del playboy de Konoha, el chico que nunca tiene novia. el chico que quiere a todas las chicas por igual, el chico "koneko-chan".

Sasuke soltó una imperceptible sonrisa, tal vez de verdad Hinata se encontraba celosa. No podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

—Bueno, tu eres más importante, estoy segura que ella lo entenderá—dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

—Playboy—repitió para luego tirarle un cojín, mientras intentaba calmar el palpitar de su corazón. Odiaba cuando el Uchiha tenía ese control en ella.

—¡¿Cómo que playboy?! —dijo fingiendo indignación. —Yo lo decía porque somos amigos—dijo con otra sonrisa burlona haciendo que la chica se avergonzara aún más. De verdad que esta vez iba a acabar con el morocho.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó la muchacha mientras empezaba a perseguir al chico por toda la habitación y el gritaba; "pero si lo dije por nuestra amistad".

Afuera todos comenzaron a reír, pero una rubia miraba seria la pantalla, intentando descubrir si sus pensamientos eran correctos.

—¿Sasuke-san siempre fue así? —preguntó Ino un tanto sorprendida haciendo que Tenten la mirara interrogante.

—¿Aún estás borracha Ino-chan? —preguntó la castaña haciendo que Chouji se asustara y lentamente se separara de la rubia. Si tenía que aguantar más acercamientos de la chica iba a acabar con un paro cardiaco —Siempre es así, estamos hablando de Sasuke—dijo la castaña, como restándole importancia.

—No lo creo—dijo la Yamanaka. —Es cierto que siempre está jugando con una u otra chica, pero su sonrisa nunca fue así. Incluso cuando intenta pedirnos citas a nosotras nunca lo hace así, parece que con Hinata-chan es diferente—opinó ella.

—¿Crees que va en serio con ella? —preguntó Shikamaru haciendo que la rubia asintiera. —Imposible, es Sasuke—dijo él riéndose.

—No veo por qué sería imposible—dijo Neji y Kiba también asintió. —Hinata es la clase de mujer por la que cualquier quisiera cambiar—dijo el Hyuga.

—Es verdad, Hinata es muy buena chica, aunque a simple a vista no lo parezca—secundó el Inuzuka y Akamaru también ladró, de acuerdo con su dueño, cosa rara en ambos, ya que era muy raro que se pusieran de acuerdo.

—Solo escuchen, no especulen—dijo Shino un tanto intranquilo, ya que notaba que no solo el Uchiha estaba actuando de una manera inusual, aino que su amiga tampoco estaba actuando como ella normalmente lo hacía.

Había algo en todo aquello que no le terminaba de cerrar, bien podría ser que él había hecho todo esto para que su amiga y el ojiazul se arreglaran, pero si se encontraba tan a gusto con el morocho… Tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea. Ya no sabía que pensar…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, aquí esta el cap el día de hoy. Sí, sé que es un cap un poco más corto, y es muy probable que los demás sean probablemente mucho más cortos, pero bueno, mejor corto e intenso, ¿no? Sé que no ha pasado mucho, pero bueno, quiero agradecer a todos por los que leen mi fic, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta. Y me motiva a escribir más. Mañana traigo el próximo cap. **

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	26. Sobre tú y yo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás si que es mio.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26:**

**SOBRE TÚ Y YO**

Hinata no había querido herir de esa manera al morocho, pero la había avergonzado tanto que sencillamente había actuado por impulso, además en ningún momento había querido herirlo cuando lanzó el kunai, pero él se había movido inesperadamente y le había acabado dando.

Sasuke sentía la penetrante mirada de la chica en el ligero corte que tenía en su mejilla, y aunque no le dolía hacía un poco de pantomima para que la Hyuga se preocupara por él. Rio un poco al recordar lo mucho que se había asustado ella cuando se dio cuenta que de verdad lo había herido, por lo que rápidamente llamó a un camarero para que le trajeran un poco de alcohol y unas vendas. Era muy considerada y amable.

—¡Es tú culpa! —decía muy enfada mientras el Uchiha solo sonreía tontamente haciendo que el enfado de la ojiperla aumentara.

—Pero eres importante para mí, ¿somos amigos, no? —dijo él haciendo que ella mirara a otro lado indignada, odiaba sus bromas. Pero se odiaba aún más a ella misma, porque por un momento se había imaginado a ella como la máxima prioridad del pelinegro.

—Te va a escocer un poco—le informó, mientras bruscamente pasaba un poco de algodón empapado de alcohol.

—Ay, eso duele—dijo el morocho quejándose, para que al instante la Hyuga se apiadara de él y soplara delicadamente sobre la herida y las mejillas del chico se comenzaran a colorear, haciendo que fuera esta vez el turno de la peliazul de sonreír con autosuficiencia.

—¿Que ocurre Uchiha? ¿Nervioso por mi cercanía? —dijo molestándolo y acercándose aún más, logrando que el chico se callera de la silla y ella comenzara a reír, aunque no era la única, ya que lo demás también estaban muy impresionados de ver al chico tan nervioso.

—Ahora ya estamos en paz—dijo con una brillante sonrisa. —Te voy a aplicar un poco de mi famoso ungüento, así que siéntete agradecido—dijo haciendo que él sonriera, le gustaba tanto pasar el tiempo con la peliazul. Definitivamente le daría las gracias a la Haruno.

—Gracias Hina—dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes que volvieron a poner en alerta a la chica, ya que su corazón volvía a bombear con desenfreno.

—Lo que sea—dijo nerviosa, para aplicar rápidamente el ungüento y tomar la revista para leer, necesitaba distraerse con urgencia. —Di tres verdades sobre los dos usando el pronombre «nosotros». Por ejemplo: «Nosotros estamos en esta habitación sintiendo…»—leyó la Hyuga, pero por algún motivo al volver a repetir la última palabra en su cabeza sus mejillas se sonrojaron, haciendo que Sasuke levantara las cejas interrogante, ya que poco a poco la chica adquiría un fuerte sonrojo.

Además, también los demás estaban sorprendidos, creían que ni siquiera con el Namikaze la chica se había puesto así. También era porque el chico jamás se había puesto demasiado dulce con la chica.

—¿Ocurre algo? Estas muy roja—dijo bromeando, haciendo que la chica le estampara la revista en su cara.

—Responde, lo haré después—dijo intentando controlarse.

No entendía porque se comportaba así. Ella no sentía nada por Uchiha, bueno puede que, si confiara en él y se sintiera a gusto con su compañía, pero nada más a parte de eso. Como él decía, eran amigos, solo eso.

—Umm…—dijo el Uchiha. —Nosotros en este corto periodo de tiempo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos—dijo él con otra cálida sonrisa, haciendo que ella también se calmara un poco.

—Nosotros estamos sintiendo felicidad al saber que cuando acabe este test tendremos a alguien más en quien confiar—dijo ella sonriendo.

—Nosotros haríamos una muy buena pareja—dijo el chico haciendo que ella girara los ojos, de verdad que era todo un caso.

—Parece que no has aprendido después de todo—dijo con cansancio, pero la seria mirada de él la paralizó.

—No bromeo, realmente creo que tu y yo haríamos una buena pareja. Somos parte de clanes poderosos e influyentes, tenemos hermanos a los que adoramos, tenemos doujutsus oculares que son geniales—dijo mientras asentía con seguridad, pero ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente. —Nuestros hijos serían realmente geniales—volvió a decir.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea—dijo ella ya rendida. Sabía que no podía hacer nada con el Uchiha cuando se ponía así.

De mientras afuera todos seguían pendientes de los dos.

—Supongo que Sasuke tiene razón—dijo Shikamaru haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran interrogantes, ya que no entendían a lo que se refería el Nara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Chouji a su compañero de equipo.

—Sus hijos serían realmente fuertes y guapos—decía el Nara mientras los demás negaban, aunque Neji estaba totalmente de acuerdo, estaba seguro que sus sobrinos serían los niños mas hermosos de toda Konoha, aunque esperaba que, si tenía una sobrina, no sacara el duro carácter de su prima.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, aquí esta otro cap más, como dije, este es más corto, y creo que los demás serán de esta longitud, incluso puede que un pelín más cortos, pero ya saben, es lo que hay. El próximo viene mañana así que espérenlo. **

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	27. Compartir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. El test tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás si que es mio, así que espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27:**

**COMPARTIR**

Hinata se sirvió la última copa de sake que quedaba, quería pedir más, pero con las preguntas que le quedaban tampoco lo veía tan necesario. Miró de reojo al chico, dentro de unas preguntas más darían por terminado el test, y se sentía un poco ansiosa. No quería admitirlo, pero se había divertido mucho con él, además, de una manera u otra le había ayudado a cerrar capítulos de su vida, como lo de su madre.

—Completa la frase: «Ojalá tuviese a alguien con el que compartir…»—leyó el Uchiha.

—Lo mucho que me gusta entrenar—respondió la chica mientras daba un sorbo, haciendo que él la mirase divertido, ya que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba entrenar a la chica, siempre practicando nuevas técnicas, intentando ser mejor.

—¿Podrías hacerlo con Lee? —dijo de repente haciendo que ella lo mirara mal

—¿En serio? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No, seguramente solo estaría pendiente del movimiento de tus pechos—comentó sincero.

—Uchiha—le reprendió en tono amenazador. Pero no era el único indignado, ya que Lee gritaba a la pantalla sobre lo equivocado que estaban de él, mientras los demás negaban, al conocer perfectamente el pervertido carácter del chico.

—¿Y no quisieras a alguien con quien compartir tu amor por las flores? Te he visto como sonríes cuando cuidas el jardín que hay detrás de los campos de entrenamiento—comentó sorprendiéndola.

—Creí que nadie se había fijado.

—Es que yo no soy nadie—rio. —Además se que te gusta presionar esas flores, no lo olvides—dijo juguetón haciendo que ella girara los ojos.

—Parecer un acosador—dijo molestándolo haciendo que ella riera. —¿Y a ti que te gustaría compartir? —preguntó ella.

—Mi amor por ti—dijo para recibir una patada de parte de la chica, de verdad odiaba cuando se ponía así.

—De verdad que no aprendes—dijo ella seria.

—No es que no aprenda, solo que no quiero aprender—dijo riendo mientras ella giró los ojos cansada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Sí se que este cap es un más corto, pero c**reo que tal vez si hago los siguientes caps mucho más cortos los publique todos juntos, así que esperaran un poco a que tenga los restantes, y ya el último sí que lo publicaría por separado. Por lo que mañana no habrá cap, pero luego vendrán muchos. Ahora sí, me despido sin más que decirles, adiós. **

**Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre me inspiran y motivan.**

**Ya nos leemos :D**


	28. Un baile, una canción

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino que son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. La preguntas del test tampoco me pertenece, son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho si que es mio, así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28:**

**UN BAILE Y UNA CANCIÓN**

Menma miraba fijamente el cielo, casi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, así que con cautela la ojijade se sentó a su lado en completo silencio. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle cómo se sentía, que le confiara sus sentimientos, que incluso si se hería lo quería ayudar, pero no tenía el valor.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea? —preguntó de repente Menma haciendo que Sakura lo mirara interrogativa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó dudosa ante la repentina pregunta.

—El test…—dijo poniéndola en alerta. —¿Por qué el baka de Sasuke, por qué él? —preguntó serio haciendo que ella esquivara su mirada. Posiblemente si le decía que era por los sentimientos que el azabache tenía por Hinata solo empeoraría las cosas.

—No fue nada especial, solo porque estaba allí, podría haber sido cualquiera, solo que para molestarla lo escogía a él. Además, creí que a ti te molestaría si te lo pedía, siempre dices que ella es molesta—dijo la chica echando más sal en la herida, aunque no se había dado cuenta.

En su mente se repitió esa palabra, molestia. Él no había querido decir eso, pero no le había gustado escuchar como el Sabaku no alegaba tanto a la peliazul, y en un maldito ataque de celos que no supo entrever soltó todo aquello. Cosas que en verdad no pensaba ni sentía y que ahora se arrepentía.

—Si fueras a ser un amigo íntimo de tu interlocutor, comparte con él algo que crees que es importante que sepa sobre ti—leyó el azabache para luego fruncir el ceño, totalmente molesto. —Hime y yo ya somo íntimos—le gritó al test, haciendo reír a la chica.

—Entonces dime Uchiha, ¿Qué crees que es importante que sepa sobre ti? —dijo risueña no solo sonrojando al ojinegro, sino a todos los chicos que veían por la pantalla. ¿De verdad era la misma Hinata Hyuga? Aquella sonrisa parecía la de un ángel.

Sasuke carraspeó un poco para volver en sí, casi se había quedado hipnotizado. Meditó un poco que podía decir a la ojiperla.

—No es como si fuera la gran cosa—dice quitándose un poco de mérito. —Pero mi madre siempre quiso que al menos uno de sus hijos supiera tocar un instrumento… Por lo que me tocó a mi aprender a tocar el violín—confesó un poco avergonzado sorprendiendo a la chica.

—¿Sabes tocar? —preguntó incrédula, haciendo que él la mirara con ternura, adoraba ver como sus ojos se iluminaban.

—Es lo que he dicho—respondió un poco altivo. —No es por tirarme flores, pero soy muy bueno—decía subiendo el pecho haciendo que ella girara los ojos, cuando se le comenzaba a inflar el ego al Uchiha no había persona en el mundo que lo parara.

—Bueno, entonces un día me tendrás que dejar escucharte—dijo ella.

—Claro, si tu me acompañas cantando—dijo él haciendo que ella riera, era un manipulador, pero le divertía.

—Trato—dijo ella para luego entrelazar sus manos, sintiendo por un momento una extraña corriente, para que luego rápidamente ambos apartasen sus manos avergonzados, haciendo que los espectadores de afuera se extrañaran de su comportamiento, por un momento parecían los protagonistas de algún drama. ¿Ino podría tener razón y el Uchiha sí que estaba interesado en la peliazul? Pero, ¿y ella? Todos sabían que solo tenía ojos para el Namikaze, por lo que seguro que se lo estaban imaginando.

Se formó un incómodo silencio que solo hacía que cada vez se sintiera más inquietos, por lo que el ojiónix decidido a acabar con eso, habló.

—¿Y tú, que debería saber sobre ti? —preguntó curioso intentando sonar graciosa, haciendo que ella también se tranquilizara.

No era como si no hubiera tocado a chicos otras veces, lo hacía en infinidad de ocasiones con Shino o Kiba, incluso había tocado a Menma, por lo que no entendía porque su piel se había sentido de aquella manera cuando el morocho la había tocado.

—La verdad es que al igual que tú mi papa nos hizo hacer una cosa parecida a mi hermana y a mí, pero con los bailes ceremoniales—dijo cansada. —Cada vez que viene una visita importante tenemos que ponernos un largo quimono y hacer una danza tradicional—explicó con un suspiro.

—Yo quiero verlo—dijo él.

—Escoge, no puedes tenerlo todo, o canto o bailo—dijo ella haciendo que él hiciera un puchero, quería verlo. —Aunque talvez… si me dejas escucharte seguido te permita ver mi baile alguna vez—dijo haciendo sonreír al azache, que se abalanzó a abrazar a la chica, que, aunque esta vez no lo frenó con una patata comenzó a irradiar un aura de peligro que le avisaba al Uchiha que la soltara.

—Lo volverá a golpear—aseguró Lee, mientras los demás también veían cual era el siguiente movimiento de la peliazul, de verdad que el azabache no aprendía, tal vez era un masoquista camuflado, y la verdad es que del morocho se lo podían esperar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Sé que dije que estos serían capítulos más cortos, pero ha salido como le ha dado la gana. Por lo que no publicaré el siguiente ahora y el siguiente puede tardar un poco, ya que estoy en exámenes. Igual espero que les guste.**

**No sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias, ya nos leemos :D**


	29. Solo dime que piensas de mi

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino que son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. La preguntas del test tampoco me pertenece, son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho si que es mio, así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29:**

**SOLO DIME QUE PIENSAS DE MI**

Definitivamente ninguno de los presentes entendía nada, habían estado convencidos de que en cualquier momento el morocho iba a recibir una patada u otro puñetazo por parte de la peliazul. Eso sería lo más normal y lo esperado, después de todo se trataba de la mismísima Hinata Hyuga. Entonces… No entendían como había llegado a esa dantesca situación, ¿por qué demonios ella estaba encima de él?

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —gritaron Neji, Kiba y Lee al pobre de Shikamaru, que ya no sabía dónde meterse.

Hacía un rato el azabache sin querer se había sentado encima del control remoto y había apagado la televisión, haciendo que por poco sus "amigos" acabaran con su existencia. Incluso su confiable compañero de equipo se había molestado con su error.

Pero es que nadie entendía nada, y la verdad es que el mismo Sasuke que había estado presente en toda la situación tampoco entendía el actuar de la peliazul, y igual que todos en la habitación continua tenían el corazón acelerado y su cuerpo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Y—dijo la chica. —¿Esto te es más incómodo que el golpe? —preguntó con una sonrisa confiada, pero se le notaba que su labio inferior temblaba un poco, ya que en verdad ella también se encontraba nerviosa. —Te haré sentir más incómodo si me sigues abrazando sin mi permiso—finalizó para luego levantarse y dejar que el chico pudiera respirar con normalidad.

—Hime, de verdad que eres extrema—se quejó el Uchiha, pero ella sencillamente lo ignoró.

—A mí me haces sentir igual, es incómodo y totalmente desagradable—dijo ella haciendo que el Uchiha la mirara dolido. —Oh vamos no pongas esa cara—dijo ella al ver como el chico estaba a punto de llorar. —¡¿De verdad vas a llorar?! —dijo alarmada, haciendo que el chico hiciera un puchero. —Oh vamos, es tu culpa, si te me acercas tanto es normal que me ponga nerviosa, no estoy hecha de hierro—confesó sorprendiendo al chico.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó un poco incrédulo haciendo que ella lo mirara con cansancio.

—Verdad que a ti también se te ha acelerado el corazón cuando me he puesto encima tuya—dijo la peliazul haciendo que el chico asintiera. —Y aunque tú no sientes nada por mí es normal que eso pase, ya que somo humanos—aclaró, pero aquello lo desanimó un poco, de verdad que ella no veía sus sentimientos.

—Sigamos con el test mejor—dijo él tomando una actitud más serena que descolocó un poco a la peliazul, pero aún así le hizo caso.

—Di a tu interlocutor algo que te guste de él o de ella—leyó la ojiblanca, haciendo que rápidamente el chico se animara y esperara ansioso la respuesta y halago de la chica, logrando que ella riera mentalmente, de verdad que el morocho podía ser muy voluble. —Bueno, es cierto que siempre he pensado que eras un tonto, un jugador, pero creo que realmente te preocupas por tus compañeros, y aunque a veces te tomas las cosas a juego parece que desearías ser más serio, y por ello creo que a pesar de todo se puede confiar en ti. Que cuando realmente se necesite de tu fuerza tú lo darás, y por ello que me gustaría que a partir de ahora también me tomases en cuenta cuando necesites apoyo, que te ayudaré en lo que pueda—finalizó.

De verdad que tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero no quería seguir incomodándola, por lo que solo se limitó a sonreír agradecido.

—Lo mismo te puedo decir, si necesitas algo me encantaría que confiaras en mí—le ofreció, haciendo que ella también riera.

—Bueno, tu turno—puntualizó, también un poco impaciente, ya que también quería los halagos del pelinegro.

—Creo que ya te he dicho lo maravilloso que me pareces, tienes muchas virtudes, además sabes que admiro tu fuerza y valor, junto con esas sorprendentes ganas de siempre mejorar, eres como una brillante estrella que cubre a todos con su luz, además de ser fiel y leal con tus compañeros—dijo sorprendiéndola. —Eres una kunoichi maravillosa, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, por todo ello pienso que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas, y me encantaría estar a tu lado apoyándote cuando eso pase, si me dejas—dijo con una cálida sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar, pero aquello no solo había afectado a la peliazul, sino que las demás kunoichis también habían quedado flechadas con las palabras del morocho.

Inesperadamente la chica se acercó a él y lo abrazó, poniendo su rostro en su hombro, dejando de piedra a todos, pero sobretodo al Uchiha, que estaba rígido como una estatua.

—Hazlo, quédate a mi lado—dijo la peliazul sonriendo. —Yo también te apoyaré—finalizó haciendo saltar de alegría el corazón del morocho.

Afuera, tanto Kiba como Shino reían fuertemente, ellos habían puesto la misma cara que el Uchiha cuando la peliazul les había dicho esas palabras, no esas, pero si unas muy parecidas. Cosa que significaba que el pelinegro se había vuelto muy importante para su amiga.

—¿Hina habrá comenzado a sentir cosas por Sasuke? —dijo Tenten.

—No es eso, ella nos dijo eso a nosotros también—dijo Kiba aun riendo, haciendo que todos se tranquilizaran un poco, pero notaban que tal vez la chica por un momento había actuado igual que cuando está en presencia de Menma.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, aquí está el cap, ¿quién piensa que Hinata se está acercando cada vez más al morocho? Pero claro, no quedan muchas más preguntas, ¿realmente se podrán enamorar o Menma va a entrar? Solo quiero decir que muchas gracias por su comprensión, de verdad me alegra que les guste los capítulos, este lo he publicado un poco antes de lo pensado, porque lo tenía más avanzado, pero el siguiente es probable que tarde más. En fin, que muchas gracias por todo.**

**No sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias, ya nos leemos :D**


	30. Vergüenza

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del anime de Naruto son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, todo fue obra suya. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. Y las preguntas que se realizan en el test tampoco me pertenece, todas son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho, si que es mio. Así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30:**

**VERGÜENZA**

Sakura miraba de reojo a Menma, de verdad que deseaba preguntarle si sentía algo por la Hyuga, pero no lo quería molestar, además, parte de ella tampoco quería escuchar como de los labios de su rubio salían una afirmación a sus preguntas. En el fondo deseaba que no fuera real, que en verdad el chico no sintiera nada romántico por la peliazul, que aún tenía esperanzas. Pero notaba que no era así, que algo sentía por ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó de repente el rubio con un tono de voz serio haciendo sonreír a la pelirosa. No sabía como lo hacía, pero cada vez que quería decirle algo él acababa preguntándole, suponía que era porque eran compañeros de equipo, además que él era muy receptivo. —Va dime—dijo.

—Hinata—cuando la nombró noto que él se había tensado y se sentía ligeramente incomodo, pero aún así decidió continuar, era lo mejor. —¿Ella te gusta? —preguntó directamente, ya que sabia cuanto exasperaban los rodeos al rubio, dejándolo sorprendido.

De mientras en la habitación tanto Hinata como Sasuke se encontraban avergonzados. Esta vez no lo podía golpear porque había sido ella quien se había abalanzado sobre él, por lo que se encontraba tremendamente avergonzada. Por lo que para aligerar un poco el ambiente el azabache tomó de nuevo la revista, dispuesto a continuar con la siguiente pregunta, necesitaba que el ambiente se disipara un poco, todo estaba demasiado tenso.

—Explica a tu interlocutor un momento embarazoso en tu vida—leyó el chico haciendo que pusiera mala cara, de verdad que no quería recordar eso. —Tú y todos ya conocen mi momento más vergonzoso—dijo el Uchiha haciendo que la peliazul lo mirara interrogativa. —Mi beso con Menma—dijo con sensación de nauseas al solo recordarlo, y lo peor es que no solo se había besado en aquella ocasión, sino también en la cascada para librarse de aquel mejunje que tenía atrapadas sus manos, claro que eso no pensaba decírselo, era más que suficiente con que supiera que lo habían hecho una vez.

—Es verdad—dijo ella recordándose del incidente. —Ese día tanto tus fans como las de Menma lloraron—decía divertida.

—¿Tu no? —preguntó intrigado, ya que a ella le gustaba el ojiazul.

—¿Llorar? —dijo con un tono altanero. —No, lo que hice fue cabrearme—dijo seria. —Cabrearme y vengarme—confesó con una risa traviesa, haciendo que él la mirase con un poco de preocupación. —Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te inculparon de robar las bragas de Sakura—dijo ella con una risilla nerviosa de fondo, haciendo que él asintiera nervioso, ya que no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

—Sakura a cada rato me llamaba pervertido, y nuestros amigos me miraban mal, realmente fue super incómodo. Pero por suerte pude probar que yo no pude ser, que me había inculpado, aunque nunca descubrimos quien fue—dijo él.

—Bien…—ella miró hacia otra dirección con un poco de incomodidad. —Yo fui la culpable—confesó, no solo dejando al chico de piedra, sino a todos los demás, que en el fondo siempre había pensado que había sido Lee. —De verdad lo siento, pero en ese entonces éramos solo niños, y te habías robado el primer beso de Menma, además pude molestar a Sakura—dijo un poco burlona. —Lo que quiero decir—lo miró con arrepentimiento. —Lo siento—se disculpó haciendo que el chico suspirar, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Pero se hacía una nota mental, no buscar el odio de la Hyuga, nunca, podía llegar a ser extremadamente vengativa.

—Esta bien, te perdono, pero a cambio tendrás que decirme dos de tus momentos más embarazosos—dijo él, poniéndola nerviosa.

—¿Dos? —preguntó un poco insegura, pero él asintió. —Bien—dijo resignada, sabía que no le quedaba de otra, era lo justo. —Te lo voy a contar, pero esto también implica a Kiba, por lo que no le puedes decir a nadie—dijo la peliazul totalmente seria haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del Inuzuka, ya que sabía perfectamente de que momento estaba hablando su amiga.

Por lo que, en un rápido movimiento tomó el control y apagó la televisión, haciendo que sus compañeros se abalanzaran sobre él y empezaran una batalla por el control del mando, mientras Shino e Ino solo miraban tranquilamente el lío en que su compañero se había metido.

—Estábamos en una misión y bueno, duró más de lo esperado y aún no acababa, por lo que no me había podido bañar correctamente. Así que me acerqué al lago más próximo, creyendo que Kiba y Shino se encontraban dormidos en la tienda, pero cuando estaba por llegar vi corriendo Kiba, que era perseguido por Akamaru—dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. —Por la poca luz de la noche no me percaté, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de que… de que se encontraba totalmente desnudo—confesó haciendo que los ojos del morocho se abrieran. —Y él al ir tan concentrado en que no le pillara Akamaru chocó contra mí—dijo con escalofríos. —Creo que si ese día Shino no intervenía lo mataba—dijo ella con mala cara.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, pero en parte se sentía totalmente cabreado, Kiba debería ser mucho más cuidadoso, era un exhibicionista.

—Otro momento vergonzoso fue—otra vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. —¿Conoces a Shii? —preguntó, pero Sasuke negó. —Él es un ninja de la aldea de las nubes—le explicó ella. —Bueno, pues la verdad es que de espaldas se parece un poco a Menma—decía poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. —¿Sabes ese tiempo que la Hokage os mando a una misión larga? —preguntó y él sintió. —Bueno, pues él vino a la aldea, y yo creí que se trataba de Menma y me abalancé sobre él, tirándonos al suelo y sin querer lo besé—contestó sonrojada, dejando de piedra al Uchiha. —Y cuando me di cuenta que no se trataba de él me quise enterrar viva, además también estaba el Raikage y otros ninjas. Fue totalmente vergonzoso—finalizó.

Después de la declaración de la peliazul el Uchiha sencillamente había quedado K.O, ¿beso? Su Hime ya había dado un beso, ¡no!, se negaba a creerlo.

Cuando por fin, en la otra habitación, le había conseguido quitar el control a Kiba, se encontraron con otra imagen extraña.

—¿Sasuke? —le llamó ella, pero el morocho sencillamente se había caído desplomado al suelo y no respondía, casi parecía que el alma se le iba a salir. —¡Sasuke! —volvió a llamar la peliazul, pero el chico seguía sin dar señales de vida.

—¿Pero qué paso? —preguntó Neji confundido igual que todos los demás, pensado que tal vez la peliazul le había dado un golpe demasiado fuerte.

Afuera, Menma miraba fijamente a la ojijade, haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera desenfrenado.

—Lo hago, quiero a Hinata—declaró esta vez sincero, rompiendo en mil pedazos el corazón de la chica, mientras dentro de la cabeza del blondo Kurama reía con satisfacción, parecía que el chico por fin iba a decir lo que realmente sentía, aunque esperaba que no fuera tarde.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, siento mucho la demora, pero aquí esta un cap, más, muchas gracias como siempre por leer y espero sus opiniones.**

**No sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, ya que ellos me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por todo, ya nos leemos :D**


	31. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del anime de Naruto son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, todo fue obra suya. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. Y las preguntas que se realizan en el test tampoco me pertenece, todas son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho, si que es mio. Así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**LÁGRIMAS **

El morocho poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, una delicada brisa le acariciaba el rostro, mientras que su cabeza parecía estar en una cómoda almohada. Pero, al abrir por completo los ojos, y tener una primera vista de los pechos de la ojiluna se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el regazo de la chica. Así que con toda la velocidad que poseía se levantó de allí como si aquel contacto le ardiera.

—¿Ya te encuentras bien? —le preguntó ella bajando el abanico de papel, haciendo que él solo pudiera sentir, se encontraba terriblemente avergonzado.

—Sí, estoy bien—dijo apresuradamente. —Solo me mareé, ya estoy bien—dijo haciendo que ella se preocupara un poco. —Mejor sigamos con test—dijo intentando sonar gracioso, y aunque no estaba del todo convencida, decidió hacerle caso.

—¿Cuál fue la última vez que lloraste delante de alguien? ¿Y solo? —leyó la peliazul haciendo que la sala quedara en silencio. —¿Tengo que responder esto? —preguntó con un tono herido que le partió el alma a la chica.

—Tranquila, estaba bien si no me lo dices, será nuestro secreto—le dijo, haciendo que ella sonriera, pero luego negó.

—Le dije a Sakura que respondería todas las preguntas con sinceridad. Además—lo miró y sonrió. —Confío en ti, se que no se lo dirás a nadie—dijo haciendo que una punzada de culpa atravesara a todos sus compañeros que estaban espiando aquel momento.

—Creo que deberíamos apagarlo—dijo Ino, y todos suspiraron resignados, para que luego Neji se para a apagar la pantalla.

De mientras, en la otra habitación Sasuke le sonrió, y extendió su mano dispuesto a acariciarle la cabeza, pero se paró a medio camino, no deseaba molestarla, ya antes le había quedado claro que a ella le incomodaba sus muestras de cariño.

—Esta bien, hazlo, no me importa—dijo acercando su cabeza a la palma del pelinegro que sonrió, para luego acariciar el sedoso cabello de ella, mientras ella también esbozaba una sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón su contacto se le hacía realmente confortable.

En verdad no podía creer que la esquiva y rebelde princesa Hyuga le estuviera dejando acariciarle, pero estaba totalmente feliz.

—Creo que la última vez que lloré frente a alguien fue en el funeral de mi madre—contestó alejándose de él. —Y sola…—lazó un largo suspiro y miró la pared que daba a la habitación continua, donde creía que se encontraba Menma. —Hace unos días, cuando super que Menma jamás me miraría de la manera en la que yo lo hago—confesó, tratando de sonreír.

Él la miró en silencio y no dijo nada, mientras se reía internamente de si mismo. Hinata estaba enamorada de Menma, no de él, ella solo tenía ojos para su amigo, y debía aceptarlo. Bien, podía ser cierto que se habían llegado a acercar gracias al test, pero aquello no significaba que ella, así como así. Ella había tenido aquellos sentimientos por el rubio desde siempre, así que por solo unas preguntas sabía que eso no iba a cambiar.

Él mismo había sido testigo de todas las cosas por las que la chica había tenido que pasar, con tal de que el Namikaze la mirara solo por un rato.

De verdad que no entendía a su compañero de grupo, según todos él era un ninja listo y de grandes habilidades, catalogándolo como genio, por lo que no comprendía como no veía lo maravillosa que era la peliazul. No sabía como podía ignorar aquel maravilloso y bondadoso ángel, no lo entendía.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él? —preguntó el morocho serio, poniéndola nerviosa.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que hubo un tiempo en el que era realmente tímida y miedosa? Bien, pues unos niños me comenzaron a insultar por mis ojos, porque parecían que estaba ciega y que aquello era tenebroso—dijo suspirando. —En ese momento estaba muy asustada, solo quería que la tierra me tragara. Entonces, de repente apareció un chico de rubios cabellos, igual que un príncipe—explicó con una sonrisa. —Y con rápidos movimientos ahuyentó a aquellos chicos. Se acercó a mi y me dijo que lo que decían no era cierto, que mis ojos eran bonitos—dijo con otra sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. —Desde ese momento mi corazón solo le ha pertenecido—dijo haciendo que una presión se instalara en el pecho de Sasuke.

—No lo sabía—dijo haciendo que ella riera risueña.

—La verdad es que nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera sé si Menma lo recuerda—dijo para luego lanzar otro suspiro. —¿Y tú qué? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste? No te olvides que tienes que decir tanto cuando lo hiciste delante de otros y solo—le recalcó ella, haciendo que él asintiera.

—Te lo diré, pero no te rías—pidió intentando sonar animado, no le servía de nada deprimirse por los sentimientos de su princesa, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era apoyarla como hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo. —¿Sabes la película que se ha estrenado en los cines de Konoha? —dijo y luego la chica asintió. —Pues fui con mi madre y mi hermano, pero no pude evitar llorar en una escena—dijo sacando un pañuelo de la nada haciendo que ella lo mirara interrogativa. De verdad que el chico podía llegar a ser bastante dramático.

—Bueno me lo esperaba de ti—dijo ella riendo. —¿Y solo? —preguntó curiosa.

Él solo se rio, aquello más que triste era demasiado patético.

—Bien, la última vez que lloré solo…—se rascó la nuca y rio nerviosamente. —Mi mamá—empezó, pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

—¿Es que en todas tus historias está involucrada Mikoto-san? ¿De verdad no tienes complejo de madre? —le preguntó burlona sonrojándolo.

—Solo escucha—dijo un poco malhumorado. —Ella me pidió que le ayudara a mover unos muebles de la despensa, y yo estaba un poco adormilado porque me había quedado hasta tarde haciendo el informe de nuestra misión, porque Menma se quejó de que yo nunca los hago—dijo con cansancio. —En fin, que bajé y me fui a la despensa a mover esos muebles, pero entonces me tropecé y mi pobre dedito pequeño se golpeó contra la esquina de uno de los muebles haciendo que se me escaparan unas lagrimitas—dijo mientras recordaba el tremendo dolor que sintió.

Hinata se quedó con cara de póker, de verdad que la historias del Uchiha sencillamente era hilarantes.

—No sé porque no me sorprende de ti—dijo con una sonrisa, el chico de verdad que era muy gracioso.

—¡Pero es cierto! El dolor me hizo llorar—se justificó, haciendo reír aún más a la peliazul.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, un capítulo más, ya nos estamos acercando a la recta final, claro que aun quedan unas cuantas preguntas más, pero bueno, veamos que pasará, ¿se enamorarán? Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan un review, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz.**

**Hola, no sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, ya que ellos me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por todo, ya nos leemos. Pronto, espero :D**


	32. No otra vez, por favor

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del anime de Naruto son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, todo fue obra suya. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. Y las preguntas que se realizan en el test tampoco me pertenece, todas son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho, si que es mio. Así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**NO OTRA VEZ, POR FAVOR**

Todos se miraban aburridos, ahora que ya no podían ver al Uchiha con la peliazul el ambiente se había vuelto totalmente soso, y lo peor de todo es que dentro de la cabeza de cada uno de ellos, al escuchar esas risas desean saber que estaban hablando. Pero temían ser el primero en decir algo y que los demás los mirasen mal. Aún así uno de ellos ya no pudiendo más su curiosidad exteriorizó sus pensamientos.

—¿Y si los volvemos a ver? —dijo Lee en un ligero susurró pero que todos lo escucharon, volviendo a mirarse entre ellos, también querían saber.

—Creo que si no dicen nada vergonzoso podríamos verlos—puntualizó Tenten haciendo que los demás asintieran y rápidamente encendieran la televisión ansiosos por poder mirar un poco del acercamiento entre ellos dos. Definitivamente aquello era más divertido que algunas series en la tele.

—Di a tu interlocutor algo que te guste de él—leyó el chico mientras otra sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro y ella se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Eso ya lo hemos respondido—dijo ella con cansancio, un poco aburrida por que la pregunta se repitiera.

—Bueno, técnicamente no lo hemos respondido, se parecía, pero no—intentó disuadirla él, ya que quería escuchar más halagos por parte de la peliazul.

—Solo quieres que te infle el ego, emo narcisista—dijo ella en tono de broma haciendo que él sonriera, pero no lo podía negar, se moría de ganas por volver a escuchar algún que otro cumplido de parte de su peliazul, se sentía tan feliz cuando ella le decía lo genial que era.

—Está bien, como no quieres comenzar tú lo haré yo—puntualizó serio haciendo que ella levantara una ceja. —Eres muy linda, Hime, muy linda—dijo haciendo que ella riera, ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a los piropos inesperados del chico. Además, conociendo el zalamero carácter del Uchiha sabía que no dejaría de decirle aquel tipo de cumplidos, por lo que no podía estar avergonzándose todo el rato.

—Tú también—le bromeó sorprendiéndolo, pero luego haciendo que ambos se rieran más fuerte. De verdad que se divertía mucho con el azabache, le hacía sentir tan cómoda, como si todo el tiempo no tuviera que probar que era la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga.

—Sí, ambos somos lindos—dijo él entre carcajadas. —Igual que nuestros futuros hijos, ellos también serán totalmente hermosos—volvió a insistir el Uchiha una vez más con el tema de sus futuros "retoños", pero esta vez inesperadamente la ojiperla le sigue el royo.

—Lo serían, después de todo también serían míos, mis genes sí que ayudan—dijo con una pose de soberbia que sorprendió al pelinegro. —Además, ¿te imaginas lo fuertes que serían? Ya que tendrían tanto tu dojutsu como el mío—dijo emocionada. —Me pregunto, cómo serían una combinación de nuestros ojos. Los Hyuga y los Uchiha nunca se han juntado—dijo ella mientras meditaba seriamente sobre aquello, haciendo que él riera.

Con aquello no solo el morocho se había imaginado a varios pequeños azabaches correr por doquier, sino también Neji a sus futuros sobrinos.

—O podrían heredar solo un dojutsu, el tuyo o el mío. Uno nunca sabe—puntualizó él, haciendo que ella asintiera.

—Supongo que para eso tendríamos que probar muchas veces—dijo sugestivamente mientras el chico se sonrojaba y ella reía con ganas, de verdad que le era muy divertido avergonzar al morocho.

—¿Es que me estás haciendo una propuesta indecente Hime? —dijo el también juguetón intentado devolvérsela, pero ella lo tomó del mentón y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Podría ser, mi querido Koneko-chan—dijo ella imitándolo haciendo que él riera, no lo hacía nada mal.

—Creí que aquí yo era el casanova—dijo fingiendo estar ofendido, consiguiendo que ella riera más.

—Y lo eres chico emo, pero si quiero yo también puedo, koneko-chan—dijo risueña haciendo que él suspirara, de verdad que no le podía ganar cuando se proponía algo, pero al menos se alegraba de verla tan contenta. Le fascinaba aquella brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno, no se te olvide que soy un chico muy tradicional, así que tendrás que pedir mi mano—dijo extendiéndola, haciendo que ella riera más.

—Como quiera, Ouji—respondió ella también riendo.

—¿Ouji? ¿Ya no soy chico emo? —preguntó, pero ella asintió.

—Como yo soy hime, a ti te va bien eso, así nuestros hijos serían de la realeza—dijo riéndose haciendo que él sonriera, imaginándose de verdad un futuro junto a la peliazul de sus sueños.

En la otra habitación todos se miraban sorprendidos, parecía que de verdad tanto el Uchiha como la ojiblanca se estaban llevando de maravilla. Y aunque ninguno de ellos lo exteriorizaba se preguntaba si al final esos dos se acabarían enamorando el uno del otro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Sí, sé que esta cap vuelve a ser un poco mas corto, perdón. Pero igual espero que les haya parecido gracioso. Muchas gracias a todos lo que dedican un tiempo un lo leen y más para quienes me dejan un review. Pronto viene el próximo cap.**

**PD: por si alguien no sabe Ouji significa príncipe y como Hinata tiene el apodo de Hime, que es princesa, ambos se vuelven de la realeza.**

**Hola, no sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, ya que ellos me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por todo, ya nos leemos. Pronto, espero :D**


	33. No es para reírse

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del anime de Naruto son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, todo fue obra suya. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. Y las preguntas que se realizan en el test tampoco me pertenece, todas son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho, si que es mio. Así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**NO ES PARA ****REÍRSE**

Sasuke y Hinata aún reían divertidos por las bromas anteriores, totalmente ajenos a los ojos de incredibilidad de sus compañeros, que veían la escena con asombro, y no solo por el comportamiento de la heredera de los Hyuga, sino que la risa en el Uchiha no parecía forzada ni altanera, sino real.

La peliazul notaba como de alguna manera la casual aura del chico la calmaba, haciendo que se sintiera totalmente cómoda, totalmente ella.

—¿Hay algo que consideres demasiado serio como para hacer una broma al respecto? —leyó la princesa Byakugan.

—Los sentimientos—respondieron los dos a la vez, mirándose totalmente sorprendidos por haber coincidido, pero luego volviendo a reír.

Afuera, después de la declaración del Namikaze todo se había quedado en silencio, su compañera de equipo había bajado su mirada y veía el suelo como si su vida dependiera de ello, intentando de todas las maneras volver a toparse con aquellos brillantes orbes azuladas.

—¿Desde cuándo ella te gusta? —preguntó la Haruno de repente haciendo que él la mirara.

—No sé exactamente cuando empezó. Pero odiaba que otras personas dijeran lo maravillosa que era—dijo. —Y a causa de ello la herí—confesó.

—¿Es por eso que ella ha estado tan fría contigo? —preguntó.

Él miro hacia otra dirección un poco incómodo, recordándole nuevamente el enorme problema que tenía entre sus manos. Él la había lastimado, aún si no había sido su intención la había herido, y por si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente malo había sido un idiota que no se había disculpado a tiempo. Muchas veces se había quejado con el Uchiha por lo despistado que podía ser su amigo, pero él lo era aún más, por no haber notado aquello.

Hinata miró de reojo al pelinegro, un poco curiosa de la razón a su respuesta, ella sabía perfectamente porqué había dicho, ¿pero y él?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó ella un poco intrigada, haciendo que él mirara hacia otro lado un poco incómodo y sonriera.

A estas alturas, la verdad es que pensaba que incluso si le gritaba a toda la aldea su amor por ella no se lo creería, asi que no importaba que se lo dijera, aunque claro, tampoco le diría que se trataba de ella, solo actuaría como hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo.

—¿Recuerdas sobre la chica de la cual estoy enamorado? —preguntó él haciendo que ella asintiera. Por un momento había olvidado por completo que el morocho en verdad tenía desde hace mucho a alguien en su corazón. —Creo que me gustaría que se tomara mis sentimientos en serio, no como una broma cada vez que me confieso—dijo con una sonrisa mirándola penetrantemente, intentado que se diera cuenta que hablaba de ella.

—¿Te gusta mucho? —preguntó haciendo que él asintiera. —¿Porqué? —preguntó intrigada y un tanto molesta.

—No creo que se necesiten razones para amarla—dijo él con una radiante sonrisa que hizo que una punzada de envidia se posara en la peliazul. A ella también le gustaría que alguien la amase así. —Pero tal vez lo hago por lo maravillosa que es. Tiene muchas cualidades, además de que es muy dulce y amable. También es muy bonita, para mi es la más hermosa de toda Konoha, adoro cuando su largo cabello brilla con el sol—confesó haciendo que un extraño malestar se instalara en el pecho de la Hyuga. —¿Y tú por qué dices que con los sentimientos no se ha de bromear? —le devolvió la pregunta.

—Menma—se limitó a decir como si aquel nombre fuera el sentido de todo, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera tenso.

Por su parte la peliazul no entendía porque cada vez que el morocho nombraba algo sobre aquella chica, sentía como sus energías se drenaban y su cabeza se colapsa de preguntas sobre la desconocida.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó curiosa por descubrir la identidad de la chica que le había robado el corazón al "chico emo".

Él se tensó frente a esa preguntó, no sabía que decirle para que no descubriera que se trataba de ella.

—La conoces, así que si te lo digo…—confesó él haciendo que la chica lo mirara contrariada. Si ella conocía a la chica solo se podía imaginar a una chica con aquella descripción. La dulce y tierna Yamanaka.

Bien, podía entender porque el Uchiha se sentía tan atraído por la rubia, a pesar de que era tímida tenía un carácter muy dulce y carismático que te atraía hacia ella, por eso, es que ella también la consideraba una buena amiga, le gustaba la honestidad de la rubia.

Miró de nuevo al azabache, si sus conclusiones eran ciertas el chico la tenía muy difícil, ella amaba a Chouji, fue entonces cuando recordó que él anteriormente le había dicho que la chica estaba enamorada de otra persona. Definitivamente se estaba refiriendo a ella, no había otra persona que pudiera entrar en esa descripción.

—No te deberías rendir—dijo la peliazul de repente haciendo que el la mirase interrogativo.

Ahora que ambos eran amigos ella no podía dejarlo solo, tenía que apoyarlo y ayudarlo, tal vez aun no estaba preparado para decirle que se trataba de Ino, pero estaba convencida de que en algún momento se lo diría, por lo que ella de verdad quería ayudarlo a ser feliz.

—Dijiste que ella está enamorada de otra persona, pero no te rindas—le animó. —Puedo que en este momento ella no te vea, pero cuando te conozca realmente estoy segura que verá lo maravilloso que eres—le aconsejó haciendo que él sonriera, que viniera de ella significaba mucho.

—Gracias—le dijo sonriendo. —No me quiero rendir, realmente la quiero—dijo, haciendo que otra vez un pinchazo atravesase a la ojiperla, pero igual le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Una pregunta más, un cap más. Ya solo quedan cuatro preguntas para que terminen el test, y parece que hay un problema, ya que ahora ella cree que la persona que él ama es Ino, esperemos que esto se arregle antes del final.**

**Hola, no sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, ya que ellos me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por todo, ya nos leemos. Pronto, espero :D**


	34. Últimas palabras

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del anime de Naruto son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, todo fue obra suya. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. Y las preguntas que se realizan en el test tampoco me pertenece, todas son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho, si que es mio. Así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS**

Sasuke no entendía porque de un momento a otro parecía que el estado anímico de la Hyuga había decaído notablemente, y aunque había tratado de animarla con alguna de sus habituales bromas, la chica solo se había limitado a sonreír por pura cortesía y educación y aquello le inquietaba. Su actitud no tenía nada que ver con la del principio, cuando se había enfadado con él. La verdad es que esa reacción le preocupaba más, prefería mil veces que lo mirara mal, le gritara, o incluso le pegara, en vez de que tuviera esa cara larga y aquella falsa sonrisa.

Pero él no era el único que había notado la apatía de la heredera de los Hyuga, todos sus compañeros también lo veían, claro que cada quien, pensado en distintas razones para el comportamiento de la peliazul, como que ya se había aburrido, o que estaba cansada de todo, entre otras cosas.

—Hime, ¿qué ocu-? —pero ella lo interrumpió rápidamente.

—Estoy bien, solo que ya estoy un poco cansada por haber estado respondiendo el test, además aún quedan unas cuantas preguntas—se justificó ella.

—¿Te aburres? —dijo un tanto triste, ya que pensaba que ella se lo estaba pasando tan bien como él, pero ella negó.

—No es eso, solo que no me gusta estar sentada tanto rato, pero esto es divertido—dijo con otra sonrisa forzada.

Sasuke la miró interrogativo, no se acababa de creer del todo sus palabras, la chica que ahora mismo tenía en frente no tenía nada que ver con la imponente Hyuga que, cada vez que se encontraba cansada su impaciencia hacía que en tan solo unos segundos todo se volviera un caos.

—Estoy bien, solo lee la siguiente pregunta—dijo ella.

—Si supieras que vas a morir esta noche sin hablar antes con nadie ¿qué te daría pena no haber contado nunca? ¿Por qué no lo has expresado hasta ahora? —leyó el pelinegro, haciendo que mirara de reojo a la chica que miraba perdida a algún punto de la habitación, haciendo que el Uchiha se preguntara si volvía a pensar en Mema.

Ella ya lo había dicho antes, eran shinobis, ninjas cumpliendo una misión, misiones que en las que cualquier momento podrían llegar a perder la vida, por ello es que ella siempre antes de una misión escribía una carta antes de partir, diciéndole a cada una de las personas importantes para ella todo lo que significaban, por si alguna cosa salía mal y ella ya no podía regresar.

Por su parte, Sasuke ni siquiera podía meditar en la pregunta, lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era la extraña actitud de la chica, ella era su único arrepentimiento, no decirle como se sentía. Por ello es que, aunque le repitiera mil veces más que nada le ocurría, él sabía que no era así. La conocía, reconocía cada una de sus expresiones, no por algo la había mirado desde siempre, por lo que podía asegurar que algo no estaba bien.

—Yo siempre he dicho lo que pensaba y como me sentía a las personas que me rodean, así que no me arrepentiría de nada—dijo ella.

—Yo creo que tampoco—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que en verdad sí que deseaba decirle sobre sus sentimientos. Porque, aunque sabía que su confesión no cambiaría nada, al menos deseaba que ella estuviera al tanto de cómo se sentía.

—¿No te arrepentirás? —preguntó ella de repente haciendo que él la mirara interrogativa. —La chica que te gusta, ¿es Ino, no? —dijo dejándolo frío.

¿Ino? Como diablos había llegado a esa conclusión totalmente errónea, él no estaba enamorado de la Yamanaka, ya era suficiente con ella como para también interesarse por la rubia. Sería un verdadero masoquista si se volviera enamorar de otra chica que amara a otra persona.

A fuera las caras de asombro no se había hecho esperar, haciendo que todos miraran a la blonda, que negaba frenéticamente mientras miraba a Chouji, haciendo que de alguna manera el chico se sintiera molesto. ¿El Uchiha enamorado de Ino? No lo podía permitir, el chico era todo un gigoló, no era nada bueno para su amiga, que era una alma pura y dulce, no podía dejar que aquel chico se acercara a ella. No lo pensaba permitir.

—Hyuga—dijo con un tono frío que no solo sorprendió a ella, sino también a todos. —¿Ino? —dijo cansado y un tanto irritado. —Sí, es una buena chica, pero esta enamorada de Chouji, además ella no es para nada mi tipo—dijo molesto encarándola.

—Pero si dijiste que la chica que te gustaba estaba enamorada de otra persona, que era dulce y amable y que tu gustaba su cabello largo—dijo ella puntualizando todas las similitudes que tenía su "chica" con la Yamanaka.

—¡Sí, pero me refería a! —pero se calló de golpe, por poco iba a revelar que era ella de quien estaba enamorado era ella. —No era ella, es otra persona. Además, con lo celoso que es Chouji no me metería con ella, no vez como me mira cada vez que me le acerco, ambos están enamorados el uno del otro—explicaba cansado. —Si es que no sé como se te ocurre decir que la persona que me gusta es Ino—decía molesto.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es linda! —decía enfadada. —¡Se sincero, te gusta! —le reclamaba claramente molesta. —¡No mientas! —le recriminaba haciendo que cada vez la ira creciera más en él, la única persona de la que estaba enamorado era ella, solo ella.

—¡Eres tú tonta! —le respondió también enfadado. —¡Sí, Ino es linda, pero no se compara a ti! ¡Tú eres la persona que me gusta! —declaró sin pensarlo, logrando que la chica se quedara callara, haciendo que un sepulcral silencio invadiera la habitación, mientras ambos corazones latían con desenfreno.

Parecía que la incomodidad no solamente se había instalado en aquella habitación, ya que con las declaraciones del morocho y la peliazul tanto Ino como Chouji estaban que ardían al rojo vivo, muertos de vergüenza.

—Lo sabía—dijo Neji con una gran sonrisa. —Sabía que ese idiota estaba enamorado de Hinata—decía entusiasmado, haciendo que el nivel de incomodidad descendiera un poco.

—Pues yo no me lo esperaba—soltó Lee, que al igual que Neji no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía con sus otros dos compañeros.

Tenten, aprovechando el poco tacto de su compañero tomó la mano de la pobre rubia, que estaba a punto de entrar en colapso y la sacó de la habitación, haciéndole un gesto al Akemichi para que la ayudara.

Cuando ambos estuvieron a fueran la castaña le depositó a la blonda en los brazos del chico.

—Háblenlo, decláreseme. Pero no vuelvan hasta que lo hayan arreglado—dijo seria. —Suerte—susurró a Ino mientras le daba una amistosa sonrisa, para luego volver a entrar. La verdad es que ella se moría de ganas por saber lo que su amiga le respondería al morocho.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: La verdad es que esto ha tomado una ruta distinta a la que me imagina, yo quería hacer todas las preguntas sin que Hinata se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke, pero mientras escribía el capítulo creí que una declaración vendría que ni pintado. Así que quiero saber que os parece. ¡Quiero sus opiniones! De eso depende que tan rápido publico los siguientes caps.**

**Hola, no sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, ya que ellos me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por todo, ya nos leemos. Pronto, espero :D**


	35. Un objeto irreemplazable

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del anime de Naruto son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, todo fue obra suya. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. Y las preguntas que se realizan en el test tampoco me pertenece, todas son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho, si que es mio. Así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**UN OBJETO IRREMPLAZABLE**

El ambiente se había vuelto realmente incómodo entre ambos. La verdad es que ella no estaba preparada para aquellas declaraciones, más cuando ni siquiera habían salido de su boca. Esta bien, lo admitía, también le gustaba, como no hacerlo, era muy atractivo. Posiblemente no se había dado cuenta, pero aquellos sentimientos siempre habían estado allí y hoy habían salido a la luz.

—Yo…—cuando escuchó la voz del chico todo su cuerpo se estremeció, se encontraba tremendamente nerviosa. Nunca había recibido una declaración, aunque claro tampoco era como si hubiera salido de la boca de él. —Me gustas. Sasuke tiene razón, me gustas—dijo Chouji con su habitual voz calmada.

Sin poder evitar la rubia comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, hacía tanto tiempo que ella estaba enamorada de él.

—A mi también—dijo para luego abrazarlo.

De mientras, dentro de la habitación Hinata y el pelinegro se miraban de reojo, totalmente incómodos por toda la situación.

Las mejillas de ella estaban totalmente sonrojadas y su corazón latía insanamente, sentía su mente en blanco, incapaz de unir dos palabras para formar una frase. Es que le parecía tan surrealista, hasta hace unos segundos ella creía que la persona de la que estaba enamorado el morocho se trataba de Ino, cuando en verdad era ella. Pero es que todo le parecía una contradicción, ella no era dulce.

Además, le había dicho que para él ella era realmente hermosa, por lo que se sentía todavía mas confusa, ya que no sabía definir sus sentimientos en ese momento. Por una parte, se encontraba avergonzada, pero por otra feliz por los halagos y sentimientos del chico. Pero aun así no sabía que decir, después de todo la persona que ella quería era Menma, ¿no?

—Está bien—cortó él aquel molesto silencio. —Sé que quieres a Menma, siempre lo he sabido, no espero que eso cambie—dijo haciéndola sentir extraña, de alguna manera, aunque aquello se lo había repetido en su mente, cuando él lo decía sonaba raro. —Dijiste que estaba bien con que fuéramos amigos, para mí también está bien. Solo olvida lo que he dicho y actuemos normal—decía intentando aligerar el tenso ambiente.

—Sasuke, yo—trató de decir, pero él la interrumpió, no quería escuchar un rechazo por parte de ella.

—Hina, está bien—habló. —De verdad, solo olvídalo—pidió haciendo que ella se sintiera peor. —O correspóndeme—dijo intentando bromear consiguiendo que las mejillas de ella se colorearan. —Dime, ¿no te resultó más fácil que Menma siguiera normal después de tus confesiones? Para mi también, así que dejémoslo así—dijo el mientras ella solo calló, ya que aquello no era del todo cierto, pero no quería incomodarlo más.

—¿Quieres seguir con el test? —preguntó ella un poco cohibida, pero él le revoloteo sus cabellos.

—¡Vamos, deja esa cara larga! Si cualquiera entrara pensarían que la rechazada eres tú, no yo—dijo riendo, haciendo que ella sonriera, haciendo que de alguna manera el ambiente se relajara un poco, pero aún así parte de ella le disgustaba la idea de olvidarse de la confesión del chico. Pero sabía que posiblemente era lo mejor, ya que no lo podía corresponder, ¿o sí?

Pero rápidamente negó frente a la idea, solo debía relajarse y acabar el test cuanto antes, necesitaba que le dé un poco de aire.

—Si tu casa se incendia y todas tus posesiones están dentro. Después de salvar a tus seres queridos y a tu mascota, tienes tiempo para poder recuperar un solo objeto. ¿Cuál sería y por qué? —leyó la ojiluna.

—Creo que no tengo nada—dijo riendo. —Bueno tal vez podría llevarme mi banda ninja, si es que no la llevo encima—contesto.

—Yo me llevaría un colgante que me dejó mi madre como último recuerdo. Nunca me lo he puesto, me dijo que lo hiciera en mi boda—respondió.

La verdad es que, aunque ambos trataban de mantenerlo todo normal, como si las confesiones de hace unos segundas no hubieran sido dadas, lo único que se sentía era la tensión. Cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, intentando que el otro no notase su incomodidad.

Sasuke arrepintiéndose terriblemente de su impulso, sentía que todos sus avances se habían venido a bajo después de aquello, aunque Hinata lo trataba de ocultar se sentía incómoda. Y la verdad es que lo entendía, se acababa de confesar, pero aún así no sabía que más hacer más aligerarlo todo.

Por su parte la peliazul sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho después de los pensamientos que había tenido. En otras ocasiones ya había recibido alguna que otra confesión, pero de alguna manera sentía que lo que le había dicho el pelinegro la exaltada. Aquella mirada negra penetrante la había hecho vibrar de una extraña manera que no sabía describir.

Sus amigos miraban todo aquello preocupados, bien podía saber que la Hyuga tenía sentimientos por Menma, pero notaba como no le era tan indiferente el Uchiha, además al rubio no le gustaba la peliazul, así que si acababan juntos no estaría tan mal.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, sé que este cap es un poco corto y les pueda haber dejado un poco alborotados después de lo que ocurrió con el anterior, pero pronto publicaré el siguiente cap. Que al igual que este también serán bastante corto, puede que más. Pero bueno, ya solo quedan tres capítulos para el final y con el último quiero demorarme un poco más, ya que quiero cerrar bien esta historia que le tomado tanto cariño. Así que esperen un poco más que pronto viene el próximo cap en un rato así que comente y díganme que tal va.**

**Hola, no sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, ya que ellos me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por todo, ya nos leemos. Pronto, espero :D**


	36. Duelo y nervios

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del anime de Naruto son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, todo fue obra suya. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. Y las preguntas que se realizan en el test tampoco me pertenece, todas son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho, si que es mio. Así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**DUELO Y NERVIOS**

Neji miraba preocupado la pantalla, su prima estaba muy incómoda y el Uchiha no estaba en mejor situación. No sabía como iban a arreglar aquello.

—¿Crees que se enamoraran? —preguntó Shikamaru a Chouji.

—Sasuke ya está enamorado—dijo él objetivamente. —Pero no sé si Hinata lo hará—contestó. —Aunque no harían mala pareja. Además, sería una lastima que después de todo lo ocurrido los dos salieran como si nada hubiera cambiado—opinó el Akemichi, mientras su novia asentía.

Dentro el Uchiha tomó la revista, solo quedaban dos preguntas más y todo se acabaría. Además, después de su confesión solo quería estar bajo sus mantas y no salir un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué persona de tu familia te dolería más que muriese? —leyó el morocho y se quedó pensativo. —No creo poder escoger, me dolería la muerte de todos—respondió con sinceridad.

—Yo también—dijo Hinata para que luego otro silencio se formara.

La verdad era que ninguno de los dos quería seguir con ese trato tan frío, se lo había estado pasando tan bien hasta ahora, contándose secretos a los que a nadie les habían dicho, así que se sentía un poco desanimados porque ahora todo fuera de esa manera. Pero no lo podían evitar.

Uno porque había sido rechazado por la otra persona y la otra…

Hinata estaba echa todo un lío, aún se repetían las palabras del chico en su cabeza. Su razón decía que era tonto que siguiera meditando sobre eso, se trataba del conquistador de Konoha. Pero aún así durante todo el test se había percatado que de verdad le gustaba aquella misteriosa chica, que al final había resultado ser ella.

No sabía que hacer, cuando Menma la había rechazado por primera vez no había sentido esa incomodidad. Tal vez se debía también a la fría actitud del chico, pero aún así ahora se sentía totalmente tonta y fuera de lugar. Porque parte de ella quería ir y abrazar al Uchiha, decirle que tal vez ahora no lo veía así más después de lo ocurrido con Menma, pero en un futuro…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Esto era tremendamente vergonzoso, solo se quería enterrar viva y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, como ya dije antes este cap ha sido un poco más corto. Creo que posiblemente de los más cortos en la historia, pero bueno el siguiente es posible que les guste más, que es muy probable que lo publique mañana, pero si me siento super inspirada quien sabe.**

**Hola, no sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, ya que ellos me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por todo, ya nos leemos. Pronto, espero :D**


	37. El consejo de un amigo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del anime de Naruto son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, todo fue obra suya. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. Y las preguntas que se realizan en el test tampoco me pertenece, todas son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho, si que es mio. Así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**EL CONSEJO DE UN AMIGO**

¡Basta! Gritó Hinata dentro de su cabeza. Ella no era así, no era una chica que se quedaba callada y avergonzada. Bien, lo estaba, se sentía nerviosa y un poco incómoda, pero esta segura que quien peor lo estaba pasando era Sasuke, no ella, así que tenía que aligerar toda esa tensión por el chico. Además, lo que antes había pensado tampoco era tan malo, Menma no la correspondía y nunca lo haría, tal vez debía darse una oportunidad.

Respiró tratando de calmarse, tampoco quería ser egoísta y aceptarlo solo para olvidar al rubio.

—Comparte un problema personal con tu interlocutor y pídele que te dé su opinión sobre cómo habría actuado. Pregúntale como cree que te sientes en relación al problema que le acabas de contar—leyó la heredera Hyuga para luego mirar seria al azabache con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, esta pregunta tal vez era la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, le preguntaría sobre su confesión. Pero sin que se diera cuenta su mente la traicionó y dijo otras palabras. —¿Debería olvidar a Menma? —preguntó haciendo que el corazón del chico comenzara a bombear sin parar y ella se sonrojara.

La Hyuga se daba mil golpes mentales, ¿de verdad acababa de decir aquello? ¡Se quería enterrar viva! Ella no había querido decir aquello, tan solo quería preguntarle si debía… Se dio otro golpe mental. La conclusión era la misma, ya que le quería preguntar si estaría bien darle una oportunidad a la persona que se le acababa de confesar. Claro que entre eso y lo que había dicho, se quedaba con lo último, sino hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

Por su parte el morocho también se encontraba en shock, no sabía muy bien que decir. Se debatía internamente en decir lo que debía o lo que quería.

—Menma es un buen chico, y en parte entiendo porqué te gusta—dijo él de repente mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida. —Pero creo que Hime se merece a alguien que la ame con todo su corazón, alguien que la cuide, que le haga su máxima prioridad, que esté allí siempre—declaró con seguridad haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se volviesen a sonrojar fuertemente.

—¿C-co-mo c-crees que me si-siento? —preguntó tartamudeando, algo que no le pasaba hace años, cuando dejó atrás su tímida actitud.

—Quieres a Menma, nadie lo puede negar, lo has hecho durante mucho tiempo y sé que es difícil olvidarlo—dijo desanimado. —Pero creo que también empiezas a sentir otras cosas por otra persona—dijo él un poco avergonzado mirándola directamente.

Ella se quedó callada, solamente escuchando el palpitar de los dos corazones en la habitación. Se había prometido tratar de no incomodar al morocho y que las cosas siguieran normales, así que debía responder, debía decir algo.

—Gracias—fue lo único que pudo decir, haciendo sentir mal al pelinegro, ya que pensaba que lo único que había conseguido con sus palabras era incomodarla.

—He estado enamorado de una persona durante mucho tiempo—dijo. —¿Debería olvidarla? —preguntó haciendo que a ella le diera un pinchazo en el pecho. —Estos sentimientos me lastiman, y aunque los he tratado de mantener ocultos acabaron saliendo. ¿Debería olvidarla? —volvió a preguntar.

—¡No! —gritó de repente sorprendiéndolo.

—¿No? —dijo él haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y comenzara a balbucear logrando que él comenzara a reír, para que seguido ella también lo hiciera. Obteniendo de repente un ambiente relajado.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento? —preguntó él.

—Creo que la chica de la que estás enamorado es alguien genial, así que no deberías olvidarla—bromeó haciendo sonreír, ahora todo volvía a la normalidad.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, sabían que posiblemente ahora ella no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de él, después de todo aún tenía sentimientos por Menma. Pero a diferencia de lo que ella había pensado, parecía que estos no eran tan inamovibles, porque ahora mismo, la sonrisa del Uchiha le resultaba la más hermosa de todas.

Al otro lado de la pantalla Ino y Tenten veían la escena totalmente enternecidas. A pesar de que la Hyuga muchas veces tuviera un carácter difícil, ellas la consideraban una buena amiga y por ello esperaban su felicidad.

Por su parte Neji también estaba alegre, igual que Shino y Kiba. Los tres creían que tal vez el Uchiha no era una mala opción para la peliazul, porque, aunque pensaran al principio que era un gigoló, podían ver que tenía fuertes sentimientos por la ojiluna, que a ella no la estaba tratando como a las demás, que de verdad le gustaba.

De mientras, afuera del restaurante Sakura se levantó del banco con determinación y tomó la mano del rubio, tirando un poco de ella. Era difícil, pero era su turno de actuar, de apoyar a la persona que quería, si Menma era feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado… bueno, ella no lo sería, pero se conformaba con eso. Además, ella era bonita, podía encontrar a alguien mejor, se dijo animándose.

—Creo que ya has meditado suficiente, entra ahí y sé sincero con ella—le animó ella haciendo que, como pocas veces ocurría el chico sonriera.

—Gracias—dijo para luego encaminarse hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, seguramente el test ya estaría a punto de acabar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Ya lo dije que este cap iba a ser un poco intenso, o al menos eso creo yo, díganme que les parece. Además, ahora será aparecerá Menma de nuevo, ya meditó mucho XD. El siguiente ya será el último, solo me queda decir que gracias por los comentarios y a quienes lo han leído. Solo uno más y llegará el final de esta historia. **

**Hola, no sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, ya que ellos me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por todo, ya nos leemos. Pronto, espero :D**


	38. Mírame a los ojos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del anime de Naruto son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, todo fue obra suya. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. Y las preguntas que se realizan en el test tampoco me pertenece, todas son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho, si que es mio. Así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**MÍRAME A LOS OJOS**

Menma abrió la puerta, haciendo que todos sus amigos voltearan a verlo sorprendidos, ya que creían que con el irascible comportamiento del chico se había ido a su casa hace mucho.

—Para finalizar el test debes mirar directamente a los ojos de tu pareja durante cinco minutos, sin hablar, ni desviar la vista, solo intercambiado miradas. Después de eso el test habrá finalizado—leyó Sasuke un tanto desanimado, haciendo que ella sonriera con ternura.

Por su parte el rubio se había quedado sorprendido al ver como en la pantalla de aquel televisor se encontraban la peliazul como su compañero de equipo. Miró sorprendido a sus amigos, ¿los habían espiado?

—Pero que—iba a replicar el chico, pero todos lo callaron.

—Ya va terminar, silencio—gritaron todos, dejando frio al Namikaze.

De mientras en la habitación, totalmente ajenos de lo que ocurría con sus amigos ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Se lo había pasado mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Bien era cierto que los dos estaban reacios a situación, Hinata porque creía que el morocho era un imbécil y el chico porque no sabía si aguantaría tranquilo estando tanto tiempo con su Hime a solas, y aunque había acabado revelándole sus sentimientos no se arrepentía.

Ya había llegado el momento, después de 36 largas preguntas, de risas, llantos, confesiones, promesas y una canción esto por fin había llegado a su final.

—Solo cinco minutos—dijo la Hyuga mirando al reloj de la pared.

—Solo cinco minutos—repitió el azabache.

Ambos sonríen y asintieron tras ver el reloj de la pared, y antes de centrarse en los orbes que tienen delante, tan diferentes el uno del otro, se dicen una última palabra, que, aunque no abarca todo lo que siente, lo puede expresar un poco.

—Gracias—pronuncian los dos mirándose por primera vez, negro contra blanco.

Él pudo ver como los ojos de ella tenían un leve toque violeta del que nunca fue consiente, porque jamás ella lo había mirado directamente. Mientras que ella sentía como esos pozos negros la absorbían por completo, eran hipnotizantes

A fuera Menma no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, así que a paso presuroso fue a la habitación de al lado.

Poco a poco sus alientos estaban cerca, casi a punto de tocarse, cuando de repente las puertas se abren de par en par y entra un Menma cabreado diciendo que el test ya se había acabado. A Hinata casi no le da tiempo de reaccionar ya que el chico la tomó de la mano y la sacó con rapidez de la habitación, dejando solo al Uchiha.

La peliazul por su parte sentía como su corazón bombea sangre rápidamente al ver como la figura del azabache se hacía cada vez más pequeña, sintiendo que por primera vez no estaba tan alegre de ver al rubio.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Chan, chan, chan. Bueno aquí lo dejo, sé que tal vez lo he cortado un poco brusco, y que el cap no es tan lago, no me maten, pero a mi parecer por un test dos personas no se enamoran del todo, sí pueden haber encendido algo, pero el resto viene de ellos. Y como dije antes, ya tenía el final hace mucho, así que dejen sus opiniones, si les a gustado o no, pero por ahora yo me despido.**

**Hola, no sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, ya que ellos me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por todo, ya nos leemos. Pronto, espero :D**


	39. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del anime de Naruto son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, todo fue obra suya. Esta historia tampoco es mía del todo, ya que está inspirada en el capítulo 16 de la 8 temporada de Big Bang Theory. También he de advertir que las personalidades que se utilizarán serán las de las película de Naruto: Road to Ninja. Y las preguntas que se realizan en el test tampoco me pertenece, todas son propiedad de Artur Aron, pero lo demás, que no es mucho, si que es mio. Así que espero que les guste y al menos les sirva para divertirse un rato.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Hinata miraba el techo de su habitación, no entendía nada, aquel día había sido el más raro de todos. Primero Sakura la había retado a hacer un ridículo test con el Uchiha, y ella de alguna manera había acabado aceptando. Pero lo que en un primer momento creyó que iba a acabar en desastre, ya que no soportaba el carácter del morocho, tuvo un desenlace totalmente inesperado, por la confesión del chico.

Aún sus palabras no salían de su cabeza, aquella mirada negra que la había absorbido y el cuándo casi tocó los labios del pelinegro… Giró como croqueta en su cama, intentando no sonrojarse al pensar en el chico, mientras se daba cabezazos contra la almohada.

Soltó un largo suspiro, estaba segura que él ahora estaba dolido, pero en ese momento Menma la había tomado de la mano y la había sacado de ahí, sí, ella podía haberse zafado, pero no lo hizo y notó que la mirada del Uchiha se llenaba de dolor.

Después de aquello el rubio la había llevado a una parte alejada y le había pedido perdón por todo lo que había pasado en Ichiraku, y aunque parte de ella se sentía feliz, otra no dejaba de pensar en el azabache que aún estaba en la habitación.

—Está bien, acepto tus disculpas—le cortó Hinata en un tono seco que jamás había empleado con él, dejándolo frío. —Pero Menma no debió sacarme de allí así—le dijo haciendo que un pinchazo se instalara en el corazón del chico.

—¡Estabas por besar a Sasuke! —dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

—E-eso no te debe importar, después de todo tú y yo somos compañeros solo—dijo dejándolo de piedra ya que había usado sus propias palabras contra él.

—¡No, no es eso, para mi tú! —pero ella lo cortó.

—Lo siento, pero dejémoslo para otro momento. Necesito hablar con Sasuke—dijo para luego marcharse, dejándolo allí, con el horrible presentimiento de que la chica nunca volvería a ser la misma con él.

Hinata corrió rápidamente hacia el restaurante, tenía que hablar con Sasuke, decirle que… Se quedó parada, ¿qué le quería decir? Pero negó, por lo menos sabía que no quería ver esa expresión dolida en el rostro del azabache. Pero cuando entró en la habitación el chico ya se había ido.

Volvió a soltar un largo suspiro y miró el reloj de su habitación, le hubiera gustado tanto verlo. Pero seguramente debería esperar hasta mañana.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama, tratando de dormir, pero el rostro triste del chico no desaparecía de su mente y su pecho dolía.

—¡Ahh! —gritó mientras se despeinaba.

Salió de su cuarto, encaminándose por los pasillos de su hogar, para luego salir de la mansión, pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta principal se topó con la figura del Uchiha.

—¿Chico emo? —preguntó ella sorprendiéndolo.

—Hola—dijo riéndose con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué haces a? —pero él la corto.

—¿Vas a aceptar los sentimientos de Menma? —preguntó extrañando a la Hyuga. —Sakura me ha dicho que Menma se iba a confesar—dijo desanimado sorprendiendo a la chica, pero no porque el rubio sí sintiera algo por ella, sino porque se encontraba feliz de volver al morocho.

—Intentémoslo—dijo con esa actitud altiva que tanto la caracterizaba, desconcertando al ninja. —Salgamos—dijo ella ya más nerviosa.

Él la miró con incredibilidad y pestañó un par de veces para luego caer como peso muerto al suelo, mientras una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro, si aquello era un sueño no se quería despertar nunca.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, no quise ser mala, y pensé que esta historia se merecía un buen final. Ahora sí que me despido. Gracias por todo.**

**Hola, no sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre son bien recibidos, ya que ellos me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por todo, ya nos leemos. Pronto, espero :D**


End file.
